After ten years
by jojoaquarius
Summary: HPDM Harry revient en angletere après cinq ans passés à Paris en temps qu'Auror.. Drago rentre comme d'un voyage d'affaire... ils ne se sont pas vus depuis dix ans et se retrouvent comme par hasard dans le même train. Arrêtée pour une durée indéterminée.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Les persos sont à J. K. Rowling

**Couple:** Harry Potter / Drago Malfoy (comme dab)

**Rated: **M

**Me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle fic, cette fois ci sur Harry Potter. Ca fait un moment que je l'ai commencée et vu le nombre de pages que j'ai écrit pour l'instant j'ai pensé qu'il était temps de poster enfin le premier chapitre. **

**Don voila, c'était l'inspiration du moment, j'éspère que vous aimerez**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**POV DRAGO**

Je n'en reviens pas, il est près 3 heures du matin et la gare est pleine à craquer. J'ai horreur de ça. Depuis que je viens ici pour mes affaires, je n'ai jamais aimé Paris.

Paris gare du nord, mon train va bientôt partir, je suis heureux de retourner à Londres. Comme d'habitude, je suis en retard. Malgré ça, je ne cours pas, le train m'attendra, comme toutes les fois. Au moins un point positif à l'Eurostar, les habitués de la classe affaire sont toujours attendus.

Voila 10 ans que je me suis retiré du monde sorcier, pour devenir l'un des plus grands hommes d'affaires de toute l'Angleterre. A l'époque, il ne faisait pas bon vivre dans le monde magique lorsqu'on s'appelait Malfoy. Pourtant le magenmagot m'avait reconnu non coupable, mais je préférais fuir. Ma mère est morte durant la bataille finale, mon père à Azkaban.

Le train est bondé. Sûrement les familles qui rentrent de vacances. On est fin aout et la température est chaude en France. Encore un point pour lequel je préfère l'Angleterre.

Comme je le disais, ils m'ont attendu. Je salue distraitement le contrôleur, et me dirige vers mon habituelle place près de la fenêtre. Bouse de dragon, elle est prise. L'affluence dans le train n'a pas joué en ma faveur. C'est un homme, il est endormi contre la fenêtre. Cheveux noirs, plutôt grand, il a mis sa veste de cuir par-dessus lui. Je ne comprends pas, il fait si chaud ces temps ci. Je n'aime pas voyager en compagnie d'un inconnu, j'aime la solitude. C'est à contre cœur que je m'assois coté couloir, mais j'ai décidé d'éviter les scandales.

Le train part. Je sors mon téléphone portable et m'apprête à appeler mon associé pour avoir des nouvelles de la situation alors qu'il commence à vibrer pour me dire que j'ai un message vocal. A peine ais-je mis l'appareil à mon oreille que je l'enlève aussitôt, les pleurs qui s'élèvent dans ma têtes sont exaspérants. Une voix de jeune femme me dit que c'est inadmissible, je n'aurai pas du la quitter comme ça, que j'étais un enfoiré et elle commence à m'engueuler la voix sanglotant. Après avoir supprimé le message, j'essaie de me rappeler quel est le nom de cette fille, Samantha quelque chose… Je l'ai dragué hier soir dans un bar et je lui ai fait l'amour dans un hôtel juste après. Elle devrait savoir que Drago Malfoy est volage et n'est jamais sérieux dans ses relations.

Je vérifie sur mon ordinateur les quelques mails que j'ai reçus durant mon séjour, puis téléphone à mon associé qui me dit que j'ai une réunion avec les hollandais ce matin. Je devrais peut-être dormir pour ne pas avoir une tête de zombie tout à l'heure.

**

* * *

**

**POV HARRY**

Le train vient de partir, je suis en route pour Londres. Voila cinq ans que j'ai été muté au ministère de la magie français en temps qu'Auror. Paris est une belle ville, je m'y sentais bien. Mais plusieurs choses m'ont incité à quitter cette ville, notamment mon divorce. Pendant 5 ans j'ai été marié à une femme formidable, Elisa Saran. Mannequin renommée, sorcière comme moi, nous avons fini par nous séparer. Des envies trop différentes selon elle. Elle voulait des enfants, je n'en voulais pas. Je doute de n'avoir jamais éprouvé pour elle que de l'affection. De plus, elle s'était rendu compte au bout d'un moment que j'étais aussi attiré par les hommes. Quand j'y repense, je ne suis pas fier, je lui en ai fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Après notre divorce, j'ai décidé de retourner en Angleterre, mes amis et la vie là-bas me manquaient trop.

Pendant mon sommeil, un homme s'est assis à coté de moi. Profondément endormi, il me tourne le dos. C'est bizarre, il me rappelle quelqu'un. Ses cheveux sont blonds presque blancs, je sursaute quand je le reconnais, c'est Drago Malfoy. Dix ans que je ne l'ai pas vu, dix ans que nous ne nous sommes pas envoyé d'insultes. Je me demande bien ce qu'il est devenu. Avec le temps, ma haine pour lui a disparu, et je le vois comme un ancien de Poudlard… enfin presque.

Soudain, mon téléphone sonne, j'ai oublié que je ne l'avais pas mis sur silencieux. Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre que j'utilise un portable, comme un moldu, mais je dois avouer que c'est plus pratique que les chouettes qui sont très salissantes. Je réponds, c'est mon avocat qui me dit qu'Elisa a signé tous les papiers et que nous sommes officiellement divorcés. Sur ce point, je n'ai pas été très embêtant, j'ai laissé à mon ex femme l'appartement que nous avions acheté à Bercy et tout le mobilier.

En raccrochant, mon regard se porte sur ma gauche, Malfoy me fixe avec des yeux pleins de surprise. Je suis étonné de ne voir ni haine ni moquerie dans ses yeux, et soutient son regard. C'est lui qui rompt le silence.

_ Potter, quelle surprise…

_ Malfoy… Eh bien… qu'est ce que tu deviens ?

_ Je bosse, je bosse… et toi, que fais tu dans ce train à une heure aussi tardive ?

- Je vais me réinstaller à Londres

Le ton de la conversation est amical, le genre de conversation qu'on croit pouvoir avoir avec sieur Malfoy que dans ses rêves. Je me rends compte qu'on parle depuis un bon moment et que plusieurs fois j'ai aperçu des faibles sourires sur son visage pâle. Il est plus beau qu'avant, l'âge lui a rendu les traits plus matures et Ô combien plus sexys.

Le voyage m'a paru bien court. Le train arrive enfin en gare de Londres, je salue Drago poliment, il me sourit et je le quitte pour rejoindre Ron et Hermione sur le quai. Ces deux là se sont mariés il y a trois ans, ils ont un petit garçon de deux ans du nom de Bryan dont je suis le parrain. Je suis heureux de retrouver mon véritable environnement.

**

* * *

**

**POV DRAGO**

J'ai été surpris de trouver Potter dans ce train. Il s'est embelli et est devenu un beau jeune homme. Il avait l'air étonné que je ne lui parle pas méchamment, c'est vrai que je n'ai jamais vraiment été doux avec lui. Mais j'en ai marre d'être associable avec tout le monde, que tout le monde ne voit en moi que le prétentieux Malfoy que j'étais.

Dans le monde magique, je n'ai plus qu'une amie, Pansy Parkinson. Elle ma toujours soutenu dans les moments difficiles, alors que quand nous étions à Poudlard, je n'arrêtais pas de l'envoyer balader. Son amour pour moi s'est transformé en amitié et elle file à présent le parfait amour avec Blaise Zabini. Je dois manger avec elle ce soir, elle va encore me demander si je me suis trouvé quelqu'un, et comme d'habitude je lui répondrais que non, elle me dira qu'il faut que je l'oublie et me fera la morale. Pourtant, comment l'oublier alors que je viens de le revoir après dix ans et que nous avons discuté pendant deux heures entières ? Je le vois prendre Granger dans ses bras, il a l'air heureux de les retrouver. Je me demande depuis combien de temps il ne les a pas vu. A ce que j'ai compris, il vient de divorcer et a quitter la France parce qu'il n'y s'y sentait pas bien.

Je prends un taxi pour rendre dans mon quartier prestigieux au centre de Londres, j'attends 20 bonnes minutes. Je pourrais avoir un chauffeur personnel, je devrai même, mais je ne veux pas. Arrivé dans mon appartement de 200 mètres carrés, je recharge mon ordinateur et vais prendre une douche. Dans moins de trois heures je dois êtres au siège de la British Stonecroft Corporation™ pour ma réunion et j'aurai dormi en tout et pour tout 20 minutes. L'eau ruisselle sur mon corps, j'adore ça. Une des rares choses que j'adore d'ailleurs. Ma réputation dans le monde des affaires fait de moi un homme froid avec qui il ne faut pas s'énerver. J'ai eu peu d'échecs dans ma carrière, et cela rend ma vie monotone. Ce matin les hollandais se laisseront convaincre facilement, me diront qu'ils sont ravis de travailler avec moi et tout se passera comme d'habitude. Ma vie se résume à ça. Je me langui d'ennui dans un appartement trop grand pour moi, dans une vie trop facile pour moi, ou rien ne se passe, et ou il n'y a pas moyen d'avoir quelqu'un pour moi puisque mon cœur est désespérément prit.

Lorsque je sors de la douche, j'entends la sonnette qui résonne. Je sais déjà qui c'est, c'est David Smith mon associé. J'enroule une serviette autour de ma taille, et lui ouvre.

_Drago, comment ça va ? T'as fait un bon voyage ?

Je le salue à mon tour froidement, il a l'habitude. Ce type m'exaspère souvent. Depuis cinq ans que je bosse avec lui, il me fait du gringue. Depuis cinq ans il n'a pas comprit qu'il n'a aucune chance. Je le laisse dans la cuisine où il se sert comme tous les matins. Je l'entends depuis ma chambre.

« C'est dans la poche avec les hollandais, ils sont super enthousiastes de l'offre

_ Comme d'habitude en gros

_ On est sur un bon coup, là. Ça va rapporter gros tout ça. »

Je noue ma cravate et rejoint David dans l'entrée, et le suit jusqu'à ma voiture. Ma journée s'annonce interminable, il est 6 heures du matin et il n'y aura aucun événement imprévu, comme d'habitude…

**

* * *

**

POV HARRY

Je suis enfin de retour dans mon pays. Cela fait près d'un an que je n'ai pas revu mes deux meilleurs amis, j'étais revenu pour leur mariage et ils m'avaient rendu visite l'année dernière avec Bryan. Ce petit a bien grandi, j'espère qu'il sera aussi intelligent que sa mère et aussi drôle que son père. Hermione a l'air heureuse de me revoir, Ron le montre moins mais je sais qu'il n'en pense pas moins.

Pour le moment, je vais loger chez eux, mais je compte bien me trouver un appartement au plus vite.

Ron travail au ministère de la magie, au département de la coopération magique internationale. Je pourrai le voir là-bas.

Alors que je déguste le délicieux repas qu'elle a cuisiné, Hermione évoque le point sensible.

« Harry, Elisa n'est pas avec toi ? »

C'est Ron qui vient à mon secours, je lui ai tout dit de l'affaire, alors qu'Hermy ne sait rien. Elle va peut-être être blessée de ne pas avoir été mise au courant mais je préférais qu'elle n'en sache rien. Elle ferait le lien avec beaucoup d'autres choses.

« Hermy, laisse Harry tranquille pour ce soir, ça fait longtemps qu'on l'a pas vu… » Lança Ron

Mon amie grommelle mais abandonne la partie. C'est à ce moment là que mon portable sonne. Je regarde Ron avec désespoir, c'est Elisa. Qu'est ce qu'elle me veut encore ? Je m'excuse, me lève de table et vais dans la chambre à coucher pour répondre.

« Oui ?

_ Harry ? C'est Elisa. J'espère que tu a passé un bon agréable voyage. Je t'appelais pour te demander quelque chose qui me turlupine, tu sais, maintenant que j'ai un appartement immense et vide, j'ai le temps de penser au temps qu'il fait.

_ Viens en au but »

Elle a toujours été comme ça au téléphone, toujours à raconter sa vie.

« Je voulais te demander quelque chose

_ Demande

_ Tu m'as quittée pour un homme ? »

Alors celle là elle ne me l'avait jamais faite. C'est maintenant qu'on est divorcés qu'elle me demande ÇA ? Bon, elle n'est pas très loin de la vérité mais bon. Ce n'est pas que je l'ai quitté pour un homme, c'est juste que si je refais ma vie c'est avec un homme. Mais comment dire à un mannequin qu'elle n'est plus mon style ?

« Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne suis avec personne…

_ Si tu savais comme ça me rassure, j'avais vraiment peur de ne plus être à la hauteur tu sais, en temps que mannequin ça me l'aurait foutu mal, tu comprends ?

_ Bon Elisa, je vais te quitter, Ron et Hermione m'attendent… Je suis ravi d'avoir pu soulager ta conscience, bye. »

On y serait encore demain.

Je retourne à table avec un timide sourire à Hermy qui me regarde avec une drôle de tête. Je fais confiance à ma meilleure amie pour tout deviner.

Ron est partit au boulot, c'est vrai qu'on est le matin. Moi je reprendrai le travail demain. Hermione est restée avec moi, elle est médicomage (comme je l'avais prévu) mais a prit sa journée pour rester avec moi. Alors qu'elle me sert un café dans le salon, elle s'assied en face de moi, elle va aborder le sujet et je ne vais pas pouvoir me défiler. Son regard est si puissant qu'il pourrait me transpercer.

« Harry, qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Elisa ? »

Et voilà, qu'est ce que je disais ? J'aimerai bien gagner du temps même si ça ne sert à rien.

« On a divorcé »

Trois mots innocents sortis de ma bouche et j'ai l'impression que c'est la fin du monde…

« Hermy, c'est pas grave, t'affole pas

_ Mais… pour quelle raison ?

_ Divergence de point de vue »

Je crois savoir ce qui se passe dans sa tête, des multitudes d'informations se succèdent et après une minute de méditation, je crois qu'elle a enfin quelque chose. Quel désespoir d'avoir une amie pareille.

« Je vois…

_ Dis moi tout…

_ Tu l'aimes encore

_ Bien sûr que non, sinon je n'aurai pas divorcé…

_ Je ne parle pas d'Elisa ! »

Le flou se fait dans ma tête, elle a tapé juste là où il fallait et elle le sait

« Oh Harry, je m'en doutais, je l'ai aperçu sortir du train à la gare…

_ C'est bon, n'en parlons plus. »

Hermione a peur d'en avoir trop dit, elle a raison.

**

* * *

**

**POV DRAGO**

Rectification, la journée ne s'est pas faite comme d'habitude. Pour résumer, ça a été une catastrophe. Le manque de sommeil n'a jamais été très contraignant pour moi, mais après une partie de jambes en l'air avec Samantha Machin-chose et une nuit blanche, n'importe quel homme serait mort de fatigue. Résultat, je me suis endormi profondément dans mon bureau fermé à clé, avant de me réveiller en entendant les tambourinements de David à travers la porte qui me criait que j'étais déjà en retard d'une demi-heure à la réunion avec les hollandais. Shit !

Arrivé dans la salle, je m'excuse platement (rare pour un Malfoy) et m'assied à la table. Les hollandais n'avaient déjà pas l'air très heureux, et le fait que ma chemise soit à demi ouverte et ma cravate même pas nouée aurait pu passer, mais j'ai tenté vainement de mettre la main sur le dossier dans lequel j'avais mis le projet à leur présenter sur mon ordinateur portable, là ça avait du mal à passer…

Le collaborateur n'a pas attendu plus longtemps, il s'est levé et est partit avec tous ses petits chiens qui lui collaient aux basque, non sans lancer un « Je n'ai pas l'habitude de travailler avec des amateurs » bien fort.

Et c'est ainsi qu'un contrat à plusieurs millions de dollars s'est envolé. Je ne devais pas être beau à voir, affalé sur ma chaise la tête dans mes mains, mes collègues me regardaient avec de grands yeux, comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient le brillant Drago Malfoy s'étaler comme un débutant pendant une réunion importante. Bon, en fait c'était bien la première fois. En même temps, je n'ai fait perdre que quelques millions à mon entreprise, un grain de sable à coté des milliards que je leur ai fait bénéficier.

Regagnant mon bureau, j'entends David qui rentre et qui pose sa main sur mon épaule.

« C'est pas si grave Dray, on va se refaire… »

Qu'est ce que je n'aime pas quand il m'appelle Dray, je suis pas son amant non plus

« David ?

_ Oui ?

_ Casse toi… »

Me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai aucun remords. Je le regarde de la manière la plus froide que je peux, je n'ai pas vraiment à forcer mon regard est naturellement froid. Je sais que mes yeux gris lui font de l'effet et je n'hésite pas à les utiliser. Manque plus que le boss qui m'engueule et j'aurai eu la totale. Coup de bol, il est au Japon. Soupçon de chance dans une journée de malheur.

Je transplane jusqu'à chez moi. Je ne le fais pas d'habitude, mais je n'ai pas le courage d'attendre un taxi. Je sais pourquoi ma journée se passe aussi mal : je ne suis pas concentré. Et pour cause, j'ai un certain brun dans la tête. Pendant dix ans j'ai réussi à fermer mon cœur pour ne plus penser à lui mais le revoir cette nuit m'a rappelé qu'il habitait mon cœur depuis des années. Il est encore plus magnifique qu'avant. Durant toute notre conversation, je n'ai eu de cesse de fantasmer sur son corps que les années lui ont sculpté. Malheureusement il est hétéro. Remarque, moi aussi, mais il n'y a que pour lui et ses yeux verts que mon cœur s'enflamme. Je suis grave…

Régulièrement, je rêve de lui. C'est une manière de mon esprit de m'obliger à penser à lui, à ne pas l'oublier même après dix ans. Ce ne sont pourtant que des flashs, mais ils ont leur effet. Pourtant, le rêve que j'ai fait dans mon bureau n'était pas qu'un simple flash. Potter était bien clair dans ma tête, nous faisions l'amour comme des fous et … bouse de dragon, je crois qu'une douche froide s'impose…

Pansy est arrivée pile à l'heure devant ma porte, et nous nous sommes dirigés vers le petit restaurant coréen où nous avons l'habitude de manger. Le gérant nous connait, il nous donne toujours la même place et sais à l'avance ce qui nous ferait plaisir. Pansy est devenu une femme très classe, elle est une brillante avocate. J'ai l'impression que tout ce qui est autour de moi est trop brillant et m'ébloui. Je me rends compte que je ne suis pas très bavard, et elle me le fait remarquer.

« Drago, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

_ Rien, Rien, Panse. Je suis juste un peu fatigué

_ Alors, tu t'es trouvé quelqu'un à Paris ?

_ Non

_ Ce n'est pas en te tapant toutes les pétasses que tu rencontre que tu vas l'oublier

Pansy soupire du genre « qu'est ce que je vais bien faire de toi », puis me regarde tristement. Elle a souvent des mots durs, mais tellement vrais…

« Qu'est-ce que tu as Drago, tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ?

_ J'ai juste laissé échappé un contrat à plusieurs millions de dollars tout à l'heure, sinon tout va bien »

Regard encore plus perçant

« Il s'est passé un autre truc »

J'hésite, soupire et me décide.

« Je l'ai revu dans le train… »

Pansy est bien placé pour savoir que cet amour impossible me poursuivra toute ma vie.

_à suivre..._

* * *

J'éspère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à reviewer pour critiquer ou tout simplement dire si vous avez aimé


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Les persos sont toujours à J. K., dommage j'aurais bien aimé qu'ils soient à moi, on a le même prénom après tout =) (je m'appelle Joanne ;)

**Rated:** M

**Tout d'abord je voulais vous remercier pour tous vos review d'encouragements, ils m'ont vraiment touché. J'étais un petit peu stressée parce que ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas publié de fic, et puis celle ci me tiens beaucoup à coeur puisque ça fait un moment que je suis dessus. Donc voilà, je me demandais est ce qu'il vont aimer, est ce qu'ils vont pas aimer... **

**Donc v****oilà, j'espère que je ne vous décevrais pas avec la suite, je pense qu'au début je vais poster assez rapidement puisque j'ai à peu près un bonne dizaine de chapitres déjà prêts, et comme je suis assez impatiente de les poster ça sera une motivation pour m'obliger à tapoter un peu plus rapidement ^^**

**En réponse au review de Sahada: oui, Harry et drago sont vraiment graves, mais je pense qu'après dix ans sans se voir, le seul souvenir qu'ils ont de l'autre est un petit con prétentieux dans un cas et un balafré qui joue les héros dans l'autre. Donc voila, moi si j'étais dans leur cas j'essaierais même pas de peur de me faire jeter ^^**

** sur ce, bonne lecture**

* * *

Chapitre 2

POV HARRY

J'ai du mal à me réveiller ce matin. C'est Ron qui me secoue pour me rappeler que c'est mon premier jour au ministère. Je me lève en grognant et m'avance vers mon café. Un des habitudes que j'ai prises en France, que mon meilleur ami ne comprend pas. Bryan hurle des « veux pas ! » dans la pièce à coté, j'ai les oreilles qui bourdonnent. Une des raisons pour laquelle je ne veux pas d'enfants, mon filleul me suffit.

Hier j'ai fait le tour des agences immobilières, j'ai trouvé un bel appartement meublé en plein cœur de Londres. J'ai signé immédiatement, j'emménagerai demain. Non pas que j'étais pressé de quitter Ron et Hermione, mais j'ai besoin d'intimité, et je ne supporte plus les regards inquiets de ma meilleure amie. A chaque fois, j'ai envie de lui dire que je ne vais pas sauter du haut du toit.

Ron et moi transplanons dans le hall du ministère. Immédiatement, toutes les têtes se tournent vers moi, ou plutôt vers le survivant que j'étais. Depuis que j'ai vaincu Voldemort c'est comme ça. Autant m'y réhabituer, je passe sans y faire attention.

Je quitte Ron au troisième étage et sort de l'ascenseur. Le couloir n'a pas changé, je retrouve mon ancien bureau et pose mes affaires. Il n'a pas changé non plus après cinq ans. Comme une relique, il y a toujours le bordel que j'ai laissé en partant, et la plaque dorée sur la porte, porte toujours le même nom. C'en est presque effrayant, et plutôt déconcertant.

Je sors alors et me dirige vers le bureau de mon supérieur. Toujours le même, il s'appelle Ignotus Cross, à peine 32 piges et il me regarde toujours de haut. Je rentre sans frapper et me plante devant son bureau. Il y a un jeune homme à coté. Cross lève la tête et un sourire hypocrite se fige sur visage. On a jamais pu se sentir, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer.

« Potter… Quelle joie de vous revoir ici…

_ Moi de même…

_ Vous ne vous plaisiez plus à Paris ? »

Sans décrocher un sourire, je le fixe pour lui faire comprendre que je veux en finir au plus vite, il n'a jamais aimé me donner les missions puisque ce sont les missions les plus importantes qu'on me donne. Il est d'autant plus jaloux que lui-même ne peut plus aller sur le terrain à la suite d'un accident professionnel.

« Oui… donc… demain vous assurerez la sécurité du ministère de la magie (_Je suis sur que ça t'écorche la langue de dire ça_), aujourd'hui, il n'y a rien de prévu pour vous mais restez à disposition, profitez en pour ranger votre bureau par exemple… » (_Connard !_)

Je m'apprête à partir, mais il m'adresse son sourire le plus sadique qui soit.

« Encore une chose monsieur Potter, je vous présente Peter Elwood, il sera votre, comment dire, associé durant le temps de son stage. »

Bouse d'hippogriffe, me dites pas que j'ai bien entendu ! Le petit nouveau me regarde avec un air crétin, mais ils les trouvent où leur Aurors maintenant, dans des pochettes surprises ? Associé, tu parles, je vais devoir me le coltiner toute la journée comme un petit chien. J'acquiesce et sort.

Mon bureau, qu'est ce qu'il a mon bureau ? J'aime son bordel, c'est ma personnalité, j'y peux rien. Un coup de baguette et ce sera réglé. Je me penche vers les dossiers que j'avais il y a cinq ans, le premier sur lequel je tombe est celui sur lequel je bossais quand mon ancien associé de l'époque est mort, tué par des vampires. Pas le genre de souvenir qu'on aime ressasser. Je lève la tête et voit le petit nouveau qui me sourit avec son sourire idiot. Y a pas moyen de lui enlever ? Bon on va pas passer le reste de l'année à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

« Tu as quel âge Patrick ?

_ Peter… oui…, j'ai 21 ans »

J'avais l'air si con il y a six ans ?

« Je voulais vous dire Monsieur Potter, que je vous admire depuis que je suis petit, je pense sincèrement que vous êtes le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, c'est d'ailleurs vous qui m'avez donné l'idée et l'envie de devenir Auror…

_ Ça va, on va s'arrêter là sur les compliments… »

On y serait encore. Merlin qu'est ce que je t'ai fait pour avoir un énergumène pareil… Je crois que je vais rejoindre Ron et boire un café.

J'arrive au cinquième étage et le trouve en train de boire un thé avec Seamus et Dean. Cinq ans que je ne les ai pas vu, les retrouvailles sont chaleureuses. Ils me demandent les nouvelles et tout le baratin habituel. Ron remarque mon air dépité et je lui raconte les retrouvailles avec le patron et la rencontre avec mon « charmant » associé. Malgré ce léger inconvénient, je suis heureux de retrouver mes amis et mon pays.

Demain matin je vais pouvoir emménager dans mon appartement. J'en rêve.

**

* * *

**

POV DRAGO

Mon patron m'a incendié au téléphone. Déjà le réveil à trois heures du matin je n'ai pas trop apprécié (même pas droit de me plaindre c'est moi qui suis en faute), il se rend pas trop compte qu'il y a dix heures de décalage entre Paris et Tokyo. Il n'a pas trop respecté la règle du « on ne réveille jamais un Malfoy en pleine nuit » et si c'est pour crier à travers le combiné et aller jusqu'aux insultes…

David vient me chercher comme tous les matins, il sent bien que les Dray ne passeront pas aujourd'hui alors il n'en rajoute pas. Je lui dis de m'attendre dans la voiture et prend tout mon temps pour me préparer.

La voiture est un peu plus loin dans la rue déserte. C'est là que je le vois. Potter. Bouse de dragon qu'est ce qu'il fout là ? Il me suit ou quoi ? Il parle avec la belette et a une valise avec lui. Pas le temps de l'éviter, ils foncent droit sur moi, Weasley m'a déjà vu. C'est là que je croise son regard, son regard vert qui me hante depuis que je l'ai revu. Il me sourit timidement. Il est tellement beau. J'essaie de rester impassible mais pas possible, je lui rends son sourire.

« Malfoy, quelle surprise… Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

_ J'habite dans l'immeuble juste derrière, et toi ? «

J'ai dit un truc qu'il fallait pas ? Potter rougit subitement et semble gêné

« J'emménage justement dans cet immeuble »

Alors ça, si je m'y attendais. David klaxonne depuis tout à l'heure, c'est vrai qu'il m'attend. Il me regarde d'un regard noir, ou plutôt c'est Potter qu'il regarde d'un regard noir.

« Eh bien, emménage bien, je dois partir on m'attend, au revoir Potter »

Dans la voiture, David me jette des petits regards de temps en temps avant de se lancer dans la question qui le turlupine.

« C'était qui le mec de tout à l'heure ? »

De quoi je me mêle.

« Une connaissance, pourquoi ?

_ Pour rien…

Je comprends que David soit interloqué, c'est la première fois qu'il me voit aussi sympathique avec quelqu'un. J'y peux rien, je me ramollis aux contacts du brun. Il a aussi du remarquer que Potter est d'une rare beauté et il est jaloux. Il sait pourtant que je suis « officiellement » hétéro.

Quand j'entre dans l'immeuble de mon entreprise, je suis heureux de constater que les gens ne me regardent pas comme celui qui a presque fait couler la boîte. Ma journée va se rythmer par les coups de téléphones que je devrais passer pour réparer mon erreur, ça va être dur. Enfin, si seulement il n'y avait pas Potter qui prenait la moitié de mon cerveau ça irait mieux. Ce soir je dois aller à une conférence sur je ne sais plus quelle connerie. C'est Pansy qui m'a invité donc il y aura des sorciers. Même pas le droit de me défiler sinon je me ferais incendier. J'appréhende tout de même de revoir des gens que je connaissais durant ma jeunesse. Ma meilleure amie pense que c'est pour mon bien, que je rencontrerai sûrement quelqu'un.

Après une cinquantaine de coups de fils passés à travers le monde ou j'ai du user de tous mes talents linguistiques (anglais, italien, allemand et bulgare), l'affaire est réglée. Le contrat sera signé demain dans l'après midi et je crois que je ne me suis jamais autant excusé que dans cette journée entière. Je regarde l'heure, il est déjà seize heures quarante-cinq. Je suis ici depuis neuf heures du mat' et je n'ai pas mangé. David n'a pas osé me déranger par crainte d'une nouvelle engueulade, je vais faire un geste pour sa conscience et rentrer chez moi. Je rentre dans son bureau sans frapper.

« C'est OK pour le contrat David, les hollandais reviennent demain à 14h00 pour signer le contrat. A demain. »

Je lui décroche un sourire et il me regarde bouche bée par tant d'attention. Ça m'amuse mais je ne dois pas pendre l'habitude, il penserait qu'il a une touche.

De retour chez moi, je sors une pizza surgelée du congélateur et vais choisir ma tenue pour ce soir en attendant qu'elle soit chaude. Bien que vivant chez les moldus, j'utilise toujours la magie chez moi, mais je n'aime pas les pizzas réchauffées par magie, la pâte n'est pas assez croustillante. Je choisis un costume Armani, mieux vaut que je sois habillé élégamment sinon Pansy va me tuer.

**

* * *

**

POV HARRY

La journée s'est mieux passée que ce que j'aurai imaginé, même si j'avais l'autre petit chien dans mes pattes pendant la matinée, comme j'assurai la protection du ministre pendant ses rendez vous avec je ne sais plus quel politicien moldu, j'ai été autorisé à le laisser au ministère l'après midi. J'ai été étonné ce matin de voir que Drago vivait dans le même immeuble que moi. Je dois avouer que ça m'a mis plutôt de bonne humeur. Hermione m'a appelée tout à l'heure pour me prévenir que ce soir il y a une conférence sur la médicomagie moderne à laquelle il faut ABSOLUMENT que j'assiste. Ça ne m'enchante pas plus que ça mais je vais y aller pour lui faire plaisir. Je verrai peut-être quelques uns de mes anciens amis. La soirée est dans une heure, je vais m'occuper de mon appartement. 200m² en plein cœur de Londres, je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Mais pour être franc, je trouve qu'il manque vraiment de personnalité. Quelques coups de baguettes et je me sentirais déjà plus chez moi. Mes goûts en matière de couleurs n'ont pas changé, je privilégie le rouge et or. Même après toutes ces années, je me sens toujours l'âme d'un griffondor.

Au moment de partir, je mets mon costume noir. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'habiller comme ça, même au travail je suis plus jean-baskets, mais je voudrai faire plaisir à Hermione. Je transplane dans son appartement et pars avec elle et Ron vers le lieu de la soirée. Elle s'est embellie et je n'ai plus la Hermy que je connaissais à Poudlard mais une véritable femme devant moi. Je dois paraître un peu cucul sur les bords, mais depuis mon retour tout m'émeut.

La salle est grande, je me demande si je retrouverai Ron et Hermy si je les perdais. Tout le monde est habillé en tenue de soirée, j'ai bien fait d'enfiler mon costume. Dans la foule, je reconnais quelques personnes, Neville Longdubat, Parvati Patil ainsi que sa sœur, Lavande Brown, Terry Boot… Je les salue et suis Ron qui veut me présenter à tous ses collègues et amis. Soudain, une jeune femme que je reconnais comme Ginny s'avance vers moi. Elle est devenue très belle avec ses trais fins et ses longs cheveux roux, je vois que beaucoup d'Hommes se retournent sur son passage.

« Bonjour Harry, alors comme ça tu es rentré à Londres ?

_ Ginny, quel plaisir de te revoir. »

Elle me lance un regard charmeur, elle n'a pas perdu ses réflexes.

« J'ai appris que tu avais divorcé, quel dommage, vous formiez un si beau couple… mais peut-être qu'elle n'était pas celle qu'il te fallait… »

Je retire ce que j'ai dit, elle est pire qu'avant. Je vais devoir la décevoir. Déjà un quart d'heure qu'elle me parle, je souris pour ne pas paraître impoli mais elle commence à me gonfler. Son décolté se fait de plus en plus plongeant mais je reste de marbre. Tandis qu'elle me parle de sa carrière, mes pensées dérivent vers un certain blond dont je me remémore les traits et le sourire qu'il ma adressé ce matin jusqu'à… ce qu'il m'apparaisse un peu plus loin. Je ne rêve pas, Drago est bien avec Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini en train de parler à des gens que je ne connais pas. Il n'a pas l'air ravi d'être là, mais il essaie de ne pas le montrer. Mon cœur commence à battre dans ma poitrine, il est vraiment trop beau. Je n'aime pas ça, on dirait une adolescente idiote mais je n'y peux rien. Dix ans que je lutte, je n'ai pas encore réussi à soigner cette maladie gênante. Je prends congé de la sœur de mon meilleur ami, et me dirige vers les toilettes histoire de me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage.

L'eau fraîche me fait du bien, je reste quelques instants penché sur le lavabo de marbre quand j'entends la porte qui s'ouvre. Je ne relève seulement la tête qu'au bout de quelques secondes et je découvre un Drago qui me fixe de ses yeux gris. Je sursaute et le fixe à mon tour.

« Potter ! Dites donc j'ai pris un abonnement…

_ …

_ Je comprends que tu terre ici, moi non plus je n'aime pas les grandes soirées.

_ Pourtant avec le métier que tu as-tu dois t'en taper pas mal

_ C'est pour cela que je ne les aime pas… »

Il se passe un peu d'eau sur le visage, on dirait un ange quand il fait ça, adossée au mur je le regarde avec un petit sourire. Quand il a finit, au lieu de sortir comme je l'avais prédit, il s'adosse à coté de moi.

« J'ai été étonné d'apprendre que tu emménageais dans le même immeuble que moi

_ Moi de même

_ La rouquine ne te recourt pas après ? Je l'ai aperçu tout à l'heure

_ Ne m'en parle pas, j'ai du ruser pour m'en défaire «

Je me sens bien à coté de lui. Il n'a pas beaucoup changé en dix ans, à part sa sympathie que j'ai le bonheur de découvrir. J'entends au dehors que la conférence à commencé, si je n'y assiste pas, Hermione va me tuer. Je vais tenter le tout pour le tout.

« La conférence à commencé, je dois y aller. Je me disais… ça te dirais de venir manger chez moi demain soir? »

Il me regarde bizarrement. J'ai peut-être été un peu trop rapide. Mon cœur prend de la vitesse, puis je vois un léger sourire (trop craquant) sur son visage.

« Pourquoi pas ? Je viens vers 19h30 ?

_ Ça marche »

C'est avec un grand sourire que je rejoins mes meilleurs amis, Hermione râle un peu à cause de mon retard mais je n'y prête pas attention. Ron a remarqué mon euphorie mais ne dit rien. Les paroles du médicomage me paraissent étonnement intéressantes, surtout quand on pense que je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il dit.

**

* * *

**

POV DRAGO

Je n'en reviens pas. Ce soir, je mange chez l'élu de mon cœur. Ce ne sera bien sûr qu'un diner amical entre deux voisins anciennement camarades ( ?!) de classe mais c'est mieux que rien.

David me paraît presque sympathique quand je lui dis bonjour le matin. Lui-même a remarqué la différence. Durant la journée, les réunions que j'enchaîne les unes à la suite des autres se passent remarquablement bien, sous les yeux étonnés de mes collègues de me voir d'aussi bonne humeur. Même les hollandais semblent avoir oublié l'incident d'il y a deux jours et sont ravis de travailler avec le brillant homme d'affaire que je suis.

La soirée ne s'est pas si mal déroulée en fin de compte. Le brun était plus que sexy dans son costume, j'en bavais et il n'est pas rancunier pour tous mes mauvais coups à Poudlard apparemment. C'est seulement au moment ou mon patron, rentré de Tokyo, m'annonce que je vais devoir passer trois semaines à New York avec David que ma bonne humeur s'envole. Je suis censé partir demain, bouse de Dragon, s'il y a un pays que je déteste particulièrement, c'est bien les States. Cette manie qu'ils ont de prendre tout le monde pour des cons et leur anglais vulgaire, pourquoi transforment t-ils ma belle langue ?

Ce que je craignais se produit vers 17h00. Alors que je vérifie le cours de la bourse, mon ordinateur plante. Comme d'habitude je cris et David ramène sa fraise pour me dépanner. C'est pas vrai, il est toujours dans mes pattes celui là ? Je dois avouer que je suis plutôt nul en informatique et qu'il est assez utile par moment. C'est là que monsieur se penche et passe ses bras autour de moi pour pouvoir manipuler l'ordi. J'apprécie pas trop, j'ai toujours été gêné quand on me faisait ça. En deux secondes tout revient à la normal et je le remercie froidement pour lui faire comprendre que qu'il faudrait qu'il se bouge de là. Il ne l'entend pas de cette oreille et commence à m'embrasser dans le cou.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous David ?

Pas de réponse, il continue son exploration. J'enrage, il n'y a qu'un seul homme qui aurait le droit de me faire ça, et ce n'est sûrement pas David. Je me retourne et lui met mon poing dans la figure.

« Enfoiré, pose encore un doigt sur moi et tu le regrettera. »

Il me regarde étonné, il n'a aucune répartie ce gars là ! Et dire que je dois passer trois semaines avec lui. Je me casse avant de lui casser sa gueule à lui.

Je suis content d'aller chez Potter, ça me changera les idées en vue de mon voyage. Je suis quand même contrarié de devoir quitter l'Angleterre alors qu'il habite deux étages en dessous de moi. En même temps, il n'est pas censé savoir que je l'aime et lui-même est hétéro. Une autre raison pour laquelle je ne veux pas aller à New York, Penny Carlson. Une belle newyorkaise bien roulée que j'aime bien revoir quand je vais dans cette ville de dingue. Elle est toujours au courant quand je viens (je ne sais d'ailleurs pas comment elle fait), et en temps normal j'aurai été content de la revoir mais les temps changent, je vais essayer de l'ignorer, pas facile quand on sait que je reste trois semaines.

Devant mon armoire, j'hésite entre plusieurs habits. Quelle cravate avec quelle chemise, pour mettre avec quelle veste. Reflexes du métier. C'est alors que je me souviens d'un truc, je vais manger chez Potter, le gars qui n'est pas à l'aise avec une cravate et qui met son costume sans tout en paraissant tout aussi sexy, et qui préfère plus que tout son jean et ses baskets. Autant m'habiller décontracté pour une fois que je le peux. Il ne m'en voudra pas.

Je suis vraiment impatient, comme une jeune fille qui se prépare pour son premier rancard. Je ne me reconnais plus moi-même. Et pourtant, j'ai encore une heure et demi à tuer le temps, je décide de me planter devant la télé.

**

* * *

**

POV HARRY

Il est 19h15, et je n'ai toujours pas terminé. Je ne suis pas un cordon bleu, mais je voudrai quand même que mon repas soit réussi. Le filet de bœuf est dans le four, le gâteau dans le frigo, mais je ne suis toujours pas habillé. Je mets vite fait la table et fonce dans ma chambre et explore mon dressing. Enfin, explorer est un bien grand mot, vu ce qu'il y a, j'ai vite fait le tour. Je crois que je vais faire un effort, et je vais mettre une chemise. Manque de bol, je n'en ai que des bleus et des roses. En cherchant bien, peut-être que j'en trouverai une blanche ? En y repensant j'ai toujours celle d'hier, je jette un sort de lavage et la mets. Coté pantalon, M. Malfoy ne fera pas la fine bouche, je mets mon plus beau jean noir avec mes converses noirs les moins défoncées, et soit dit en passant, les plus discrètes. Coté cheveux, rien à faire, ils sont toujours en bataille.

La sonnette retentit, juste à l'heure. Je viens juste de finir. Quand j'ouvre, je le découvre un timide sourire aux lèvres. Moi qui pensais qu'il viendrait en costar cravate, je me suis trompé, il est habillé dans le même style que moi. Sa chemise ouverte juste ce qu'il faut me fait baver d'envie mais je me retiens de lui sauter dessus et lui laisse le passage, avant de l'inviter à s'assoir dans le salon.

« Comment vas-tu Malfoy ?

_ Très bien et toi ?

_ Eh bien mon associé est une calamité mais je m'en sorts encore pas mal

_ Alors on est deux

_ Toi aussi tu as un petit nouveau ?

_ Non le mien ça fait cinq ans que je l'ai sur le dos »

Je lui sers un Whisky pur feu, apparemment ça fait longtemps qu'il n'en a pas bu. Tu m'étonnes, à vivre en permanence avec des moldus c'est à devenir dingue.

On se parle de choses et d'autres, enfin plutôt je lui parle. Il a un magnifique sourire, est-ce que je l'ai déjà dis ? Je l'invite à se mettre à table et vais chercher mon bœuf et mes pommes de terre sautées. C'est un plat simple mais apparemment ça le change de la bouffe anglaise. J'ai sortit des vins français pour rester dans le ton, il a l'air d'apprécier. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un boire autant sans s'enivrer.

« Dis-moi Malfoy, pourquoi as-tu quitté le monde des sorciers ? »

Il me regarde bizarrement, j'ai peut-être été trop franc ? Mais nan, il répond.

« Être le fils de Lucius Malfoy n'est pas chose facile dans le monde des sorciers maintenant. Les regards sont parfois pleins de mépris, parfois pleins de dégoût, je ne pouvais pas continuer comme ça. »

Sa réponse ma bouleversé. Je savais que le nom de Malfoy n'était pas le plus apprécié, mais je pensais qu'avec le temps ça se serait atténué. A bien y réfléchir, c'est vrai qu'à la conférence d'hier, personne ne regardait Drago d'un très bon œil.

« Aller petit Potty, fais pas cette tête. Ta cuisine est excellente. Ça me change des pizzas surgelées et du restaurant coréen dans lequel je vais manger avec Pansy.

_ C'est vrai tu aime ?

_ Si je te le dis, je n'avais jamais mangé français, c'est très bon. »

Drago qui me fait des compliments, demain il va pleuvoir des grenouilles… Ce surnom, Potty, qu'il me donnait à Poudlard pour se foutre de moi ne sonne plus aussi péjoratif qu'avant. J'aime sa nouvelle personnalité, non, je l'adore… à en mourir. Faut que j'arrête de le mater comme ça, il va se rendre compte de quelque chose.

Mon portable sonne, j'aurai du l'éteindre. Je m'excuse et vais répondre, c'est Ron.

« Allo! Harry? C'est Ron, on est au karaoké avec Hermione, Dean et Seamus, tu veux venir ?

_ Désolé Ron, je suis avec quelqu'un

_ Tu t'es déjà trouvé une gonzesse ? Ou un beau gosse ? T'es vraiment irrécupérable. Faudra que tu me dises qui c'est…

_ C'est ça Ron, vas t'amuser

_ C'est qu'il est pressé le Ryry, vas y mon grand je te dérange pas plus longtemps »

Je raccroche en poussant un juron, et quand je tourne la tête, je vois Drago en train de rire. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, mais Ron criait au téléphone, rendant notre conversation publique.

« Il est marrant ton meilleur ami.

_ Un peu lourd de temps en temps…

_ Tu n'es pas trop déçu de ne pas être avec une belle blonde ?

_ Non je ne suis pas déçu, ce n'est pas exactement mon genre. Et puis c'est moi qui t'ai invité, je n'ai pas à me plaindre.

_ Et c'est quoi ton genre ?

_ Je vais le garder pour moi. »

C'est beau de le voir rire. Je crois que je vais devenir accro. Je ne l'avais jamais vu rire, et pourtant c'est ce qu'il fait depuis tout à l'heure. Merde faut que je me calme… Nous avons finit de manger, et avons rejoint le salon. Je ne sais plus quoi dire, on se regarde dans les yeux depuis tout à l'heure, c'en est troublant. C'est lui qui rompt le silence.

« C'est drôle…

_ Qu'est ce qui est drôle ?

_ Quand je pense qu'à Poudlard on ne pouvait pas se voir et que dès le premier jour on est devenu ennemis, et là je me retrouve chez toi à te parler comme à un vieil ami

_ Vu comme ça c'est vrai que ça peut paraître bizarre.

_ Je préfère cette relation à vrai dire. C'est plus agréable. »

En guise de réponse je lui fais un sourire timide. Il est déjà 23h30, je ne savais pas qu'on avait parlé si longtemps.

« Je vais y aller, demain je dois me lever tôt pour aller à l'aéroport.

_ A l'aéroport ?

_ Oui, on m'a dit tout à l'heure que je devais passer trois semaines à New York. »

Bouse d'hippogriffe, je suis pas d'accord moi !!! J'étais super content de pouvoir le voir plus souvent et lui il s'envole à l'autre bout du monde. Je le raccompagne à la porte.

« J'ai été content de te revoir Potter, on devrait se refaire ça à mon retour.

_ Pas de problème, bon voyage »

Il se retourne et appelle l'ascenseur. Quand les portes s'ouvrent, je le rappelle.

« Attends Malfoy, je voulais te dire… j'apprécie vraiment le nouveau Drago !

**à suivre...**

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue, j'espère que ça vous a plu, j'attends vos reviewwwwwws !!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages sont à J.K.

**Rated:** M

**Note:** Bon bah voila, nouveau chapitre... Pour celles et ceux qui attendent impatiemment un rapprochement entre le blondinet et le brun, bah... Ils vont être un peu déçu et je m'en excuse ^^ Ils ont tout les deux choisi de lever l'ancre dans des pays lointain, très lointain... J'espère quand même que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira

_Sur ce, bonne lecture..._**

* * *

**

**POV DRAGO**

David m'a bipé sur mon portable pour me dire qu'il m'attend en bas. Pas étonnant qu'il ne monte pas après le pain que je lui ai mis hier. Le seul problème est que je ne retrouve plus mon passeport. Bouse de Dragon, où est-ce que je l'ai foutu ? Mon avion décolle dans une heure et demie, et l'avion ne m'attendra pas lui. J'ai fait tous les tiroirs de mon appart, et Merlin sait que j'en ai beaucoup. Je le retrouve enfin dans la poche intérieure de la veste que je portais lors de mon dernier voyage à Paris. Heureusement que je ne l'avais pas envoyé au pressing celle là.

Je salue rapidement David et me glisse sur le fauteuil de droite. Il fait la gueule, tant mieux, il sera moins bavard. Mais je le connais, il ne pourra pas tenir très longtemps. Durant tout le trajet à travers les boulevards Londoniens, j'ai tout le loisir de penser à ma soirée d'hier. Harry m'a dit qu'il me préférait comme je suis maintenant, c'est plutôt un compliment. Rien que cette idée me rempli de joie. Durant tout le repas je me suis retenu de lui sauter dessus, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux. J'espère qu'il n'a pas remarqué…

Nous arrivons à l'aéroport, et embarquons. Et c'est parti pour 7 heures et demi de vol avec un associé aussi bavard qu'une pierre tombale. Je regarde les films proposés, rien ne m'intéresse. Ça promet d'être long. La classe affaire à beau faire rêver nombre de gens, moi elle ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. L'hôtesse de l'air me fait des yeux doux, rêve toujours je te sauterai pas. Il faudra te contenter de fantasmer sur mon corps somptueusement bien fait. David a sortit son magasine sur les voitures, c'est un passionné. Je viens d'avoir un flash de compassion qui m'aurait amené à m'excuser pour le coup de poing (le dessous de son œil est joliment bleuté) mais il est reparti aussi vite qu'il est venu. Après tout c'est de sa faute si je lui ai fait ça. Bon, on va pas faire la gueule pendant tout le séjour non plus.

« David, tu compte tirer la tronche pendant trois semaines ?

_ …

_ Et ben ça promet d'être joyeux… »

Après un silence de trois minutes ou je me triture les méninges pour trouver quoi faire, il se décide à me parler.

« Mais merde Drago, qu'est ce qui te plait pas chez moi ?

_ Peut-être le fait que je suis hétéro pour commencer

_ N'essaie pas de me faire croire ça ! J'ai bien vu comment tu regardais ton petit brun la dernière fois.

_ Harry n'est qu'un ami, on était au collège ensemble

_ Juste un ami… un ami que tu regarde avec un sourire que je n'ai jamais vu sur ton visage auparavant, et quand tu le quitte tu as un sourire niais et les yeux qui brillent. »

Alors là, je ne m'y attendais pas. C'est vrai ? J'ai un sourire niais ? C'est plus grave que je le pensais alors. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vois pas pourquoi je devrais me justifier auprès de mon associé pour mes histoires personnelles.

« Je suis pas ton mec David, laisse moi vivre ma vie comme je l'entend. A t'entendre on dirait que je t'ai trompé.

_ Ça fait juste cinq ans que tu te rends très bien compte des mes sentiments pour toi, et quand ta pute se ramène tu la suis comme un petit chien. »

Il va le payer cher. Qu'il insulte Harry encore une fois et je l'envoie rejoindre ses ancêtres.

« Je ne te conseille pas de continuer à l'insulter ou je t'en remet une. De quel droit tu te permets ?

_ T'étais bien chez lui hier soir, non ? T'es partit plus tôt du boulot et tu étais fatigué ce matin. Je doute que vous ayez juste eu un petit dîner bien gentil…

_ Ça suffit David, t'es pathétique. »

Vivement que je rentre à Londres. Le pire c'est que ça s'est vraiment limité à un dîner. Pas que j'aurai pas aimé aller un peu plus loin, mais je suis pas le genre d'Harry. J'ai fait quelques recherches, son ex c'est Elisa Saran, un mannequin français, plutôt bien foutue, que dis-je, une bombe. Ils ont fait la une d'un magasine quand ils se sont marié. Brune, yeux bleus, des formes avantageuses, il choisit bien le Potty. J'ai pas osé lui demander pourquoi ils s'étaient séparés, c'est peut-être un peu trop personnel.

Je me suis endormi, nous sommes en train d'atterrir. Finalement le voyage est passé vite. Nous prenons un taxi en direction de l'hôtel quatre étoiles où nous allons toujours et monte dans ma chambre. A New York il est 7 heures du mat, j'ai jusqu'à 8 heures pour me reposer. Heureusement que nous avons des chambres séparées ou je me serai déjà fait violé depuis le temps. Je vais descendre à la réception pour leur dire de dire à Penny que je ne suis pas là si elle se ramène. Je traverse les longs couloirs parsemés de moquette de l'hôtel et prend l'ascenseur. Arrivée dans le hall, bouse de dragon, Penny me regarde avec un sourire aguicheur et marche à grand pas vers moi.

« Penny, quelle surprise, tu es bien matinale

_ J'avais envie de voir mon Dray

_ Mais tu sais, je suis un peu fatigué du voyage, alors on se verra une autre fois

_ Oulla, Dray, qu'est ce que t'as ? De la fièvre ?

_ Je te l'ai dit je suis fatigué

_ t'inquiète, je vais te guérir moi »

C'est pas vrai, elle va pas partir. Elle commence déjà à me tripoter, faut que je m'en débarrasse.

« Ecoute Penny, peut-être une autre fois, mais là je dois aller bosser. »

Sur ce, je m'en vais, elle reste là, plantée au beau milieu du hall. Je la connais, elle ne va pas se décourager aussi facilement. Je n'aurai que quelques jours de répits.

**

* * *

**

POV HARRY

Je viens de me réveiller et la belle érection que j'ai me fait me rappeler mon rêve de cette nuit. La douche froide est de rigueur. Je ne devrai pas voir Drago aussi souvent, ce n'est pas bon pour ma santé. Je rêve de plus en plus de lui, ou plutôt de lui et moi faisant l'amour. C'est toujours à la fois doux et viril, plein de tendresse mais aussi très fougueux. Merlin, la douche suffira plus, je me branle en pensant à mon dragon.

C'est de bonne humeur que j'arrive au boulot. J'ai toute la paperasse dont je dois m'occuper que je trouve en pile sur mon bureau, je demande gentiment à Paul,… non Peter… de m'aider, il n'en revient pas. Il faudra pas qu'il s'y habitue. J'espère qu'il n'est pas gay sinon il voudrait peut-être tenter sa chance. Ignotus passe de temps en temps pour voir si je fais bien mon boulot, mais il ne s'est toujours pas rendu compte que j'ai mis au point un sort pour que les papiers s'auto remplissent. A la place je fais des Sudokus, un jeu moldu que je trouvais dans les journaux gratuits moldus en France. J'ai laissé une petite pile de paperasse pour occuper Peter. Je crois que je vais aller prendre un café avec Ron.

« Peter, continue sans moi, je dois régler un affaire au deuxième étage.

_ Bien monsieur Potter. »

Ron est en train d'envoyer un hibou, dès qu'il me voit il me fait un petit signe et finit son ouvrage. Il m'accompagne au bar et nous commandons un thé et un café. Ron a remarqué ma bonne humeur.

« Elle était si bien que ça la demoiselle d'hier ?

_ C'était pas une demoiselle

_ Un homme alors. C'était qui ?

_ Arrête avec tes insinuations perverses, on n'a pas couché ensemble »

Ron est soudain sombre. Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ? Ça le déprime tant que ça que je me soie pas envoyé en l'air la nuit dernière ?

« Harry, c'est quand même pas qui tu sais ?

_ De qui tu parles ?

_ Malfoy ?

_ Oui c'était lui qui était chez moi, en quoi c'est gênant ?

_ J'ai juste pas envie de te ramasser à la petite cuillère comme il y a dix ans. »

C'est pas pour rien que c'est mon meilleur ami. Il s'inquiète pour moi.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je n'attends rien de lui

_ Harry, tu l'aime depuis dix ans, ne vas pas me faire croire que tu ne seras pas déçu s'il ne se passe rien…

_ … »

C'est vrai que j'aimerai avoir un peu d'espoir, mais c'est pas possible. Après cette conversation, je sais qu'il va parler à Hermione et que je vais avoir droit à un sermon.

Quelqu'un me tapote sur l'épaule, je me retourne et trouve Ignotus qui n'a pas l'air très content (comme toujours).

« Si monsieur Potter voulait bien se donner la peine de venir travailler quand on a besoin de lui

_ Désolé Ron, le devoir m'appelle »

Je finis mon café et rejoint mon patron dans son bureau. Il me soule l'autre abruti, il a pas vu que j'avais finit ? Qu'est ce qu'il va m'annoncer ?

« Monsieur Potter, vous allez vous rendre en Colombie, on m'a annoncé qu'une armée de Trolls avait attaqué un village et le nombre d'Aurors là bas est plutôt limité. Donc je me suis permis de vous proposer avec votre associé. Le portoloin part dans vingt minutes. »

Cool, juste ce qu'il me fallait, un séjour avec monsieur je-kiffe-Potter-et-le-fais-chier. Je connais mon métier, il faut toujours être prêt à décoller et les séjours dans les pays sont plus ou moins longs. Je ne pense pas être de retour avant la semaine prochaine.

Je l'annonce au nouveau et sort ma baguette magique et tout mon attirail. Il a l'air ravi de partir en mission, il ne sait pas ce qui l'attend le pauvre. J'espère qu'il sait comment on bat un troll, parce que s'il y a carrément une armée on va se marrer. Je vais avec lui dans la pièce où est posé le portoloin (une bobine de fil) et découvre l'équipe avec laquelle je vais partir. Je reconnais Théodore Nott, Lavande Brown et Mickael corner. La vie réserve bien des surprises…

Juste à temps, je pose mon doigt sur la bobine et m'envole pour la Colombie.

**

* * *

**

POV DRAGO

Déjà deux semaines que je suis à New York. Je reviens d'une réunion qui s'est tenue au sein de la plus grande entreprise française implantée aux States, en plein cœur de Wall Street. Pas la peine de vous dire que je déteste cet endroit. Paradoxal pour quelqu'un qui est dans le monde des affaires. Non mais c'est vrai, pourquoi je dois me farcir des réunions avec une FTN française en plein cœur de New York ? Ces deux semaines m'ont semblées longues… très longues. Penny m'a appelé tous les soirs et ne se lasse pas. Mais je ne veux pas coucher avec elle, j'ai Harry dans la tête, on pourrait avoir des surprises. En plus, à force de rêver de lui je commence à être en manque. Je crois que je vais répondre à ses avances. Je ne vais quand même pas me rabattre sur David… Celui-ci me fait la gueule depuis deux semaines et ne me parle que pour le boulot. Passionnant…

Ça ne manque pas, Penny m'attend dans le hall. Je récupère mes clés, elle me suit, presque étonnée que je ne l'envoie pas chier. Dans l'ascenseur, elle me regarde avec un regard plein d'envie. C'est vrai qu'elle est belle, je vais lui faire un petit sourire pour lui faire plaisir, elle a l'air ravi.

Arrivé dans ma chambre, je me dirige vers le bar.

« Tu bois quelque chose Penny ?

_ Un whisky s'il te plait »

Je m'assois sur le canapé, elle se met à coté de moi.

« Tu ne te lasse jamais toi

_ Me lassé de quoi ?

_ De me courir après

_ C'est juste que t'es mon premier amour et que je décrocherai la lune pour passer une nuit avec toi

_ Tu devrais te trouver quelqu'un qui soit un peu moins cruel avec toi

_ Aucun n'a le même corps que toi, même être une fille de passage ça me suffit »

Penny avait dix-huit ans quand nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a 6 ans. Moi j'en avais 22, j'étais au tout début de ma carrière. Je l'ai trouvée dans un bar, toute seule. Je crois même que c'est moi qui lui ai pris sa virginité.

« Drago, tu n'es pas aussi réticent d'habitude. Serais tu amoureux ?

_ On peut rien te cacher à toi, mais on n'est pas ensemble si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, alors je ne trompe personne.

_ Alors j'espère pour toi que cette nuit ensemble sera notre dernière »

Penny est une personne formidable, j'espère sincèrement qu'elle se trouvera quelqu'un de bien, et pas un connard comme moi. Je ferai de mon mieux pour notre dernière nuit. Même si je reste seul, je veux lui donner une chance de m'oublier.

J'émerge. Quand je prends ma montre sur la table de chevet je remarque qu'il est 6h30, tout va bien, ma réunion est à 8h00. Penny est déjà réveillé et vient de sortir de la douche. Je lui fais un petit signe pour la saluer.

« Salut Dray, bien dormi ?

_ Ça peut aller…

_ Dis moi, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais bi

_ Pardon ???

_ Aller, sois pas gêné mon grand… j'avoue que c'est assez atypique de coucher avec un mec qui prononce un autre nom de mec quand il jouit mais c'est une expérience »

Elle rigole, moi aussi. Ouf, elle ne l'a pas mal prit.

_ Je m'en vais Drago, prends bien soin de Harry et ne m'oublie pas trop vite.

_ Toi aussi prends bien soin de toi, on reste en contact, ok ? »

Elle sourit et je la prends dans mes bras pour lui dire au revoir.

La dernière semaine va se passer comme les précédentes, réunions, réunions, contrats, contrats, et pour finir, réunions. Pourquoi je bosse là dedans moi ? Ce matin David est de meilleure humeur. Non pas qu'il me reparle, mais au moins il n'a plus ce regard haineux qu'il me réserve d'habitude. Il s'est fait un mec ? Ce serait trop beau. Non pas qu'il soit moche, il est même plutôt beau, les cheveux juste assez longs châtains et des yeux bleus,… mais ce n'est pas mon genre.

**

* * *

**

POV HARRY

Comme je l'avais prédit, la mission s'est éternisée. Nous avons passé près de deux semaines là-bas, à nous battre contre des centaines de trolls. Le pire c'est que c'est con un troll, ça pue et c'est moche. Ça me rappelle ma première année à Poudlard. Peter machin-chose a eu du mal. Il s'en est tiré avec une épaule déboitée et une jambe cassée, et je lui ai sauvé la vie une douzaine de fois. Limite s'il n'avait pas oublié qu'il était sorcier et qu'il pouvait se servir de sa baguette magique.

Deux semaines presque sans dormir, heureusement que j'ai trois jours de repos. Je vais rentrer chez moi pour dormir une heure ou deux, puis j'irai chez Ron et Hermione me changer les idées. Une fois chez moi, je redécouvre la joie de prendre une douche. Mes vêtements propres sentent bon, j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je ne suis pas revenu ici.

Finalement, la sieste en plein milieu de l'après midi, c'est pas mon truc. Je vais voir si j'ai des messages sur ma boite. J'allume mon ordinateur et me connecte. Il y en a un de mon avocat qui m'envoie les papiers officiels de mon divorce, un d'Elisa pour me demander comment ça va et si je m'accommode bien à Londres, les quelques newsletters auxquelles je suis abonné, des dizaines de pubs, et un message donc l'adresse est masquée.

Je l'ouvre, il n'y aucun message, juste un fichier joint. Après avoir fait vérifier à mon antivirus qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un virus, je suis trop intrigué et l'ouvre. Mon cœur fait un bond quand je découvre la photo. Je reconnais Drago nu en train de faire l'amour à une femme. Un message est marqué juste en dessous : « rêve pour l'avoir ». Je ne sais pas qui me l'a envoyé, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit Drago. Les larmes commencent à couler le long de mes joues. Je savais pertinemment qu'il était hétéro, mais le voir en vrai me fait mal. J'éteins l'ordinateur et prend ma veste pour sortir je ne sais où, n'importe où du moment que ce n'est pas chez moi.

Déjà près d'une heure que je déambule dans les rues de Londres, je ne sais pas où aller. Je transplane et me retrouve devant chez Ron et Hermione. Autant les attendre chez eux, je ne veux plus être seul. Je sonne, il doit y avoir la nounou de Bryan. Elle m'ouvre (elle s'appelle Alicia Scarron), me reconnait et me laisse entrer. Bryan se dirige vers moi de son pas très peu sur, il a l'air heureux de me voir. En bon parrain que je suis-je vais jouer avec lui le temps que mes deux meilleures amis rentrent.

C'est Hermione qui arrive la première. Elle me fait un immense sourire quand elle me voit jouer avec Eddy le scroutt à pétard en peluche de son fils qui rigole joyeusement.

« Harry, tu vas bien ? Tu étais en mission je crois… »

Je hoche la tête, son regard s'assombrit quand elle voit mon sourire triste. Je crois que je vais tout lui raconter, j'en ai besoin. Elle me dit d'attendre deux minutes, dit au revoir à la nounou, et emmène Bryan dans sa chambre, avant de me rejoindre dans le salon.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Harry ? »

Alors je lui raconte tout depuis le début. La soirée conférence, le dîner chez moi et la photo. Sa présence à coté de moi me rassure, quelque chose qui m'a énormément manqué pendant que j'habitais en France. Elle ne dit rien, et passe un bras autour de mes épaules alors que quelques larmes coulent sur mes joues. Cet amour à sens unique commence à me détruire et je ne peux pas l'oublier.

Lorsque Ron rentre à son tour, il nous trouve tout les deux dans le salon l'un contre l'autre. Il a immédiatement comprit la cause de ma tristesse et me regarde gentiment avant de s'assoir à coté de moi. Je suis bien contre mes deux meilleurs amis, ils me font oublier les pires choses de ma vie, et ce depuis ma première année à Poudlard.

« Je vais le buter le blondinet »

Cette remarque de mon meilleur ami me fait éclater de rire, je n'en attendais pas moins de lui. Hermione m'invite à manger chez eux, je suis content, ça m'a changé les idées. Après manger, je vais aller prendre un verre dans un bar, je trouverai peut-être un beau gosse pour apaiser mon manque de sexe…

**

* * *

**

POV DRAGO

_Un jeune homme de 17 ans s'avançait dans les couloirs obscurs du château. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'un autre garçon brun avec des lunettes. Son cœur cognait fortement dans sa poitrine, mais comme à son habitude, il lui envoya une insulte des plus blessantes. C'est ainsi qu'il cachait son amour pour le griffondor. Celui-ci renvoya une insulte au blond qui se moqua de lui alors que son cœur lui disait d'arrêter. Ces disputes le rendaient malade, et pourtant c'était la seule manière qu'il avait trouvé de pouvoir lui parler tous les jours…_

Je me réveille brusquement. Légèrement dans les vapes, je me rappelle mon rêve de cette nuit en me demandant pourquoi je l'ai fait. Je me rappelle à présent mon quotidien à Poudlard et me demande comment j'ai pu être un jour comme ça avec l'homme que j'aime le plus au monde. Non, plutôt comment ce gamin pourri gâté a pu redevenir normal.

Toujours troublé par ce rêve, je me lève et vais prendre ma douche. L'eau chaude sur ma nuque me fait rapidement reprendre mes esprits. Tout à l'heure je reprends l'avion pour Londres. Je suis heureux de partir de cette ville de dingue. La circulation me rend dingue, la foule, les réunions avec ces idiots d'américains, je n'en peux plus. Mais surtout, un certain brun me manque. Depuis que je l'ai revu, je n'arrête pas de penser à lui. Je vais m'arrêter là, je commence à devenir pathétique.

Je rejoins David dans la salle à manger de l'hôtel, il est en train de prendre son petit déjeuner. Il s'est très vite habitué aux coutumes américaines, notamment niveau nourriture. Tous les matins je regarde avec dégoût les beagles, donuts, et pancakes qui s'étalent sur la table, et chaque matin je me demande comment David arrive à manger ça. Comme tous les jours, je me sers un thé, et c'est tout. Les donuts bleus turquoise, très peu pour moi.

Il me salue vite fait, nos relations se sont améliorées depuis une semaine, avant il ne prenait même pas la peine de me dire bonjour. Il me dit que l'avion est dans trois heures, et qu'avant on doit aller au siège de _Citigroup _avec qui nous devons signer un contrat après trois semaines de négociations. Après ce séjour, j'ai droit à trois jours de repos, le rêve…

Lorsque nous arrivons au building en question, nous entrons dans la salle de réunion. Les gars sont déjà là, je sorts mon attirail et leur balance le petit discours que j'ai écrit hier, soulignant le fait qu'il faut entretenir les relations amicales entre les states et l'Angleterre, que ça a été un plaisir de travailler avec eux pendant trois semaines et que j'ai hâte de revenir à New York pour refaire des affaires. En gros tout ce que je ne pense pas, et à aucun moment je ne parle d'argent, de contrat ou de bénéfices partagés, ces mots feraient fuir mes « collaborateurs ». David prend la parole à ma suite, nous avons tout les deux un sourire hypocrite sur le visage.

Après avoir signé et bu un coup avec eux pour fêter notre nouvelle collaboration, nous annonçons que nous devons partir pour l'aéroport. Dans le taxi jaune qui nous y amène, je peux enfin souffler. Dans 9 heures je serais à Londres. Mon associé à l'air aussi exténué que moi, lui non plus n'aime pas trop faire des réunions tous les jours.

Nous arrivons juste à temps pour l'embarquement. L'avion a décollé depuis plus d'une demi-heure, et je décide de sortir mon ordinateur portable. Ma boîte personnelle est surchargée, les trois quart sont des spam. Un message de Pansy me dit qu'il faut absolument que je l'appelle quand je rentre de New York. Je vais lui rendre visite demain soir, chose que je ne fais que très rarement, c'est d'habitude elle qui se déplace. Davis est à coté de moi et il a un petit sourire en me regardant. Il commence à me faire peur, qu'est ce qui lui arrive ?

Quand nous arrivons à l'aéroport de Londres, il est deux heures du matin heure locale. Je rejoins mon appartement et m'effondre sur le lit. J'ai une de ces envies de voir Potter… Trois semaines qu'il me trotte dans la tête… Demain, j'irai le voir chez lui pour lui dire bonjour.

**à suivre...**

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue, j'espère que ça vous a plu et j'attends vos review !!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Les persos son a J.K.

**Rated:** M

**Bon bah voila le nouveau chapitre. J'ai été amusée de voir vos reviews du chapitre précédent parler surtout de David en me disant que vous le destestez (à une exception près ^^)**** et je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous! Je HAIS David, c'est même mon personnage le plus detesté. Je compte bien le faire souffrir pour qu'il laisse enfin Ryry et Drago en paix. **

**

* * *

**

POV HARRY

Je me réveille avec un mal de crane insupportable. Quelle idée de mener une nuit de débauché quand on travaille le lendemain ? Je ne me souviens même plus du visage du gars avec qui j'ai passé la nuit, tout ce dont je me rappelle c'est que je me suis un peu ennuyé. J'étais aussi pas mal soul apparemment. Heureusement qu'Hermione n'est pas là, où je me prendrais un sermon.

Je me lève difficilement et avance vers mon armoire à potions avant de boire une gorgée de potion anti gueule de bois. C'est dans ces moments là que je suis content d'être un sorcier. Je n'ai plus mal nulle part mais je ne me sens pas non plus très bien. Mon café me semble insipide, mon humeur n'est pas meilleure et je sens que Peter va déguster aujourd'hui.

Le pauvre a un peu de mal avec moi. Je ne suis pas toujours très doux, mais je n'apprécie pas d'avoir un associé qui vient empiéter sur mon travail. Il fait beaucoup d'efforts et donne le meilleur de lui-même. Il faudrait que je sois un peu plus gentil avec lui. Enfin… je ferai des efforts demain, aujourd'hui je me sens capable d'envoyer tout le monde paître.

Quand j'arrive au boulot (avec quelques minutes de retard que ne manque pas de me reprocher Ignotus), je m'attaque au dossier que je traite en ce moment. J'ai déjà le rapport que Peter devait me faire pour ce matin sur mon bureau, il a du travailler toute la nuit pour éviter de m'énerver. En ce moment un gang sévit dans les rues de Londres. Ces petits crétins essaient de reproduire la terreur du temps de Voldemort. Ce sont des amateurs, mais qui ont quand même du bon matériel de magie noire. On en a attrapé deux il y a deux jours et les avons interrogés. Leur discours nous a bien fait rigoler. Ils auraient été recrutés pour devenir maîtres du monde sorcier, voulant débarrasser le monde de la magie blanche et faire régner le mal sur terre. Je leur ai gentiment rappelé que la magie blanche était celle qu'ils utilisaient pour plier leurs chaussettes et qu'elle était bien utile.

Alors que je corrige le rapport de mon associé, Ron toque à la porte restée ouverte et entre le sourire aux lèvres. Je lui grogne un bonjour mon humeur toujours au plus bas.

« Salut mon grand, ça va ?

_ Ouais, ouais

_ Pas l'air d'être la grande forme… Je suis venu t'apporter ça, Bryan voulait absolument que je le donne aujourd'hui à Rainry »

Il me tend un dessin dessiné sur un parchemin, je ne sais pas exactement ce que c'est mais je crois reconnaitre la carapace d'un scroutt à pétard, il a du me dessiner Eddy. Je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser échapper un sourire. Rainry est le nom qu'il me donne, ne pouvant pas encore bien prononcer parrain Harry.

« Merci Ron, je passerai le voir ce weekend »

A ce moment je sens mon portable vibrer dans mon jean. Lorsque je regarde le nom de la personne, je suis étonné. Franck mon ami que j'ai rencontré à Paris ne m'appelle généralement que quand il y a un problème.

« Allo ?

_ Harry, je te dérange ?

_ Non, non, comment tu vas ?

_ Très bien, mais j'ai un truc pas très joyeux à te dire… c'est à propos d'Elisa…

(Qu'est ce qu'elle a encore fait celle là ?)

_ Je t'écoute

_ Bah voila, elle était en pleine dépression à cause de son boulot et puis… il avait votre divorce, et hier elle allait très mal et elle a prit un médicament dans l'espoir de faire une overdose… et enfin voila, je voulais te prévenir… on l'a retrouvée juste à temps, mais elle n'arrête pas de nous répéter qu'elle n'a plus de raison de vivre. »

Je ne pensais pas qu'elle puisse en arriver là, je suis bouleversé. Ron qui n'entend rien de la conversation me voit prendre ma tête dans ma main et après un long silence je réponds à mon ami au bout du fil.

« Je vais essayer de venir dès que possible, je ferai ce que je pourrais. Surveille la, je serai sûrement à Paris au plus tard demain matin. »

Après avoir raccroché, je réponds au regard interrogateur de Ron, lui aussi à l'air sous le choc, et je me lève pour aller en parler à mon chef. Pas Ignotus, son supérieur. Celui-ci est beaucoup plus sympathique et compréhensif et comprendra la situation. C'est ainsi que je me retrouve douze heures plus tard dans l'Eurostar en route vers Paris.

**

* * *

**

POV DRAGO

Ce matin mon humeur est plutôt bonne. Malgré le rêve semblable à celui que j'ai fait hier, je me sens plus qu'heureux de retrouver mon Angleterre. Il est dix heures du matin, je me lève rarement aussi tard, mais une grasse matinée de temps en temps ne peut pas faire de mal. Après trois semaines passés en costar cravate, je sorts un vieux jogging Reebok de mon armoire. Je ne le mets pas souvent, mais ça me change des pantalons de costumes. Je crois que je vais aller courir un petit peu pour commencer la journée, ensuite j'irai chez Pansy. C'est avec plaisir que je me faits un petit déjeuner typiquement anglais avec œuf, bacon et thé, que j'engloutis avant d'enfiler un t-shirt de sport et de sortir dans la rue mon ipod sur les oreilles.

J'aime beaucoup courir dans les rues de Londres et rejoindre le bord de la Tamise. Cela fait déjà une heure que je cours, je sens la transpiration qui coule le long de mon dos, et je commence à être essoufflé. Ça se sent que je n'ai pas couru depuis un bon bout de temps, même si j'ai toujours pas mal d'endurance. La journée est belle, le ciel est bleu, c'est rare dans cette ville. Alors que je fais quelques étirements dans un parc, des jeunes femmes me saluent de la main, le sourire aux lèvres. Je leur rends leur salut avec un sourire charmeur de ma composition, avant de repartir en direction de chez moi.

Arrivé devant chez moi, je monte les étages par les escaliers et arrivé au troisième étage je vois Potter qui sort de l'ascenseur. Il a l'air légèrement stressé et lutte contre son sac pour retrouver sa clé. Je le regarde faire, comme si je n'étais pas assez essoufflé à cause de la course, voila mon cœur qui est repartit à 100 à l'heure. Il sursaute alors qu'il tourne la tête vers moi.

« Malfoy, tu es rentré de New York ?

_ Comme tu le vois… tu vas bien ?

_ Euh, moi oui, mais je dois partir de toute urgence à Paris

_ Il s'est passé un truc ?

_ On peut dire ça comme ça… tu veux rentrer ?

_ Non, non, je vais pas te déranger, et puis je vais aller prendre une douche, à plus Potter. »

J'ai bien sentit qu'il me le proposait par politesse. Il me dit au revoir et je le vois fermer sa porte son téléphone à l'oreille en train de réserver une place dans le prochain Eurostar. Je me demande bien ce qui lui est arrivé. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être déçu, j'aurai bien voulu l'inviter chez moi, officiellement pour le remercier du repas d'il y a trois semaines bien sur.

Je mets mes habits dans la machine à laver et vais sous la douche. A peine sortit, je mets un autre jogging et transplane devant chez Pansy, la flemme d'appeler un taxi ou de prendre le métro, il faudrait que je passe mon permis un de ces jours.

Ma meilleure amie m'accueille en me prenant dans ses bras et m'entraîne dans son appartement. Elle a pris son après midi pour pouvoir rester avec moi. Je ne vois pas souvent Blaise car il est souvent en voyage pour étudier la migration de je sais plus quelle espèce d'animaux magiques, laissant Panse toute seule pendant plusieurs jours. Elle a beau me dire qu'elle va très bien je sais que cette situation la perturbe, il faudrait que j'en touche deux mots à ce mari indigne.

Elle a préparé la cuisine, un plat certes très simple mais c'est déjà un exploit pour elle qui a du mal à cuire des pates.

« Drago tu sembles de bien bonne humeur

_ Juste de te revoir ma Pansy

_ Tu as revu Penny ?

_ Juste une fois, et la dernière »

Elle me regarde étonnée, il est vrai qu'elle n'a jamais approuvé le fait que je couche avec Penny alors que nous n'avions pas de relation officielle, mais elle ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce que je rompe tout lien avec elle. D'habitude je vais la voir plusieurs fois dans mon séjour.

« Pour quelle raison ?

_ Parce que je lui ai dit de m'oublier pour lui donner une chance de trouver un mec sérieux qui n'est pas un salaud comme moi, fis-je avec un sourire

_ Drago tu es amoureux ?

_ Tu le sais très bien ma puce »

Elle baisse la tête doucement, je sais qu'elle a compris de qui je parlais. Ce qu'elle ne sait pas c'est que je l'ai revu plusieurs fois depuis le train. Je crois qu'il est temps de lui expliquer. Elle est étonnée d'apprendre qu'il habite dans le même immeuble que moi et que nous ne sommes plus ennemis.

« Drago, il faut que tu fonces

_ Il n'est même pas gay, il va me jeter

_ Mais moi j'en ai marre de te voir triste pour lui, faut que tu fasses quelque chose

_ On verra bien avec le temps, de toute façon là il repart pour Paris d'urgence, je sais pas quand je le reverrais. »

Je passe la soirée seul devant la télévision à manger des chips, pensant plus au beau brun qu'au film. Je n'oserai jamais lui dire ce que je ressens pour lui, j'ai trop peur d'avoir le cœur brisé.

**

* * *

**

POV HARRY

Il est 21h00, mon train est partit en direction de Paris. Depuis ce matin j'ai du m'occuper des réservations du billet, et régler tous les détails du boulot pour être sur que mon départ n'allait pas provoquer des problèmes. Je me demande dans quel état je vais retrouver Elisa quand j'arriverai. Mais ce qui me prend la majorité de mon esprit est l'image de Drago ce matin, cette rencontre éclair m'a mis dans tout mes états. Il m'a manqué pendant trois semaines, et à peine il rentre que je dois repartir. Et puis le voir revenant de son jogging, il était plus que sexy dans son jogging mis taille basse, son t-shirt moulant et… je vais m'arrêter là, c'est pas bon pour ma santé de repenser à ça…

_Harry avançait dans les couloirs de Poudlard en compagnie de son meilleur ami. Ils croisèrent l'objet de tous ses désirs qui le regardait d'un œil plutôt mauvais avant de lui balancer une insulte. Ces remarques blessantes lui fendaient le cœur à un point que Malfoy ne pouvait imaginer, mais il ne le montra pas et lui renvoya la balle aussi méchamment que le jeune homme l'avait fait. S'il avait pu il l'aurait évité, ces conflits le rongeaient de l'intérieur…_

Je me réveille en sursaut, le train est arrivé à Paris. Un peu sonné par les souvenirs vus si clairement dans mon rêve, je prends mon sac à dos et rejoins Franck qui m'attend sur le quai de la gare du Nord. Mon ami me prend dans ses bras. Presque deux mois que je suis revenu à Londres, je me rends compte que je n'avais pas donné de nouvelles à mes amis français. Il m'entraîne sur le parking et nous allons en voiture vers l'hôpital Rothschild dans le 12ème. Je lui parle de ma vie à Londres, mon travail au ministère, il est lui aussi Auror et me donne des nouvelles des collègues. Franck a été mon confident pendant les cinq ans passés en France. Il m'a aidé à me reconstruire après la mort de mon ancien associé, m'a présenté Elisa,… et a aussi été mon amant pendant quelques mois. Lui, est bisexuel, et c'est lui qui m'a aidé à assumer mes penchants homosexuels. A part Drago, je n'avais jamais rien éprouvé pour un autre homme.

Arrivé devant le bâtiment de briques rouges, Franck m'emmène vers la chambre du deuxième étage où je trouve Elisa, une perfusion dans le bras. Elle est plus pâle et maigre que jamais et je ne vois plus la petite lueur dans ses yeux autrefois brillants. Quand elle me voit elle me fait un léger sourire et je m'approche d'elle pour l'enlacer. Même si c'est mon ex femme qui me tape sur les nerfs de temps en temps, il n'en reste pas moins que j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour elle.

Je passe les deux heures qui suivent à jouer le psy, elle me racontant tous ses problèmes, moi lui donnant toutes les raisons possibles inimaginables pour lui redonner envie de vivre. J'apprends avec tristesse qu'elle n'a plus vraiment la cote dans le mannequinat et que même si on lui a proposé un rôle plutôt important dans un film, elle ne veut rien faire d'autre que mannequin. A la fin de cette discussion, j'ai réussi des miracles d'après Franck. Elle a décidé d'accepter le rôle, a pris conscience qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire mannequin jusqu'à ses soixante dix ans et m'a même dit, à ma grande surprise qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas si j'aimais un homme car elle avait toujours su que mon cœur était déjà pris. Il est minuit quand je sorts de la chambre avec Franck. Cet hôpital étant privé, les horaires de visite sont plus souples mais les infirmières ne me regardent pas d'un très bon œil quand je leur dit au revoir. J'espère sincèrement qu'Elisa va s'en sortir.

Franck m'accueille chez lui le temps que je rentre à Londres. Accoudé à son balcon, j'appelle Ron qui m'a fait promettre de lui donner des nouvelles quand j'aurai vu mon ex femme. Je le rassure, rassure Hermione (ce qui n'est pas chose facile), et vais rejoindre mon ami dans son salon. Il est assis sur le divan, une cannette de bière dans la main, et m'en tend une.

« Je savais que tu trouverais les mots pour Elisa. C'est pour ça que je t'ai appelé.

_ Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé t'occuper d'elle quand je suis partit après notre divorce. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air et de revenir dans mon pays.

_ Pas grave, je savais bien que tu n'étais pas très à l'aise en France et que l'Angleterre te manquait.

_ Elle ne t'en a pas fait trop voir ?

_ A part les « pour qui Harry m'a-t-il quitté » quatre fois par jours, elle n'a pas été trop chiante. Je pense qu'elle savait depuis le début que tu aimais quelqu'un mais n'a jamais voulu se l'avouer. Et puis c'est devenu une évidence pour elle quand tu es partit, et très vite une obsession. Je pense qu'il faudrait que tu lui en parles pour qu'elle ait enfin ce qu'elle veut, c'est-à-dire des réponses à ses questions. Elle t'aimait sincèrement Harry.

_ Je sais

_ Alors fais quelque chose merde !!! »

Franck s'était énervé d'un coup, me faisant sursauter à l'occasion. Comment je vais lui dire que je suis amoureux du même gars depuis plus de dix ans ? A tous les coups elle va me sortir que je me suis juste amusé avec elle, et elle aurait raison de penser ça. A vrai dire je ne crois pas m'être un jour foutu de sa gueule, je l'aimais vraiment même si c'était à ma façon.

« Oh Harry, tu m'écoute ?

_ Hein ?

_ Tu feras quelque chose ?

_ Oui ne t'inquiète pas, demain je mettrais les choses au clair »

Le lendemain, Franck me ramène à Rothschild. Alors qu'il sort pour nous laisser tranquilles Elisa et moi, je le retiens par le bras.

« Toi aussi tu as droit à la vérité »

Sous les oreilles attentives de mes deux amis, je déballe mon sac. Le récit commence à Poudlard pour finir hier à la porte de mon appart. Je parle pendant bien une demi-heure sans m'arrêter. A la fin, je m'arrête et me tourne vers mon ex femme. Elle a une larme sur sa joue, mais un sourire serein sur son visage. Mon ami, lui, est dans ses pensées. Je vois à ses yeux qu'elle me pardonne, que tout est rentré dans l'ordre, et que j'ai intérêt à donner des nouvelles parce que sinon ça ira mal pour mes fesses.

**

* * *

**

POV DRAGO

_Un jeune homme brun s'était éclipsé dans les toilettes. Des larmes brulantes coulaient sur son visage. S'en était trop pour lui, il ne supportait plus la haine de Drago Malfoy à son égard. La dernière insulte était de trop et avait brisé son cœur._

Ce rêve était bien étrange. Je n'arrête pas d'y penser. C'est drôle, depuis quand je me prends la tête avec des rêves ? Sauf que là, même si ce n'était qu'un flash j'ai bien cru voir Potter. Il avait l'air si réel, comme si moi-même j'avais ressentit tout le malheur qu'il ressentait.

Sortant ce rêve de ma tête, je pars courir. Depuis mon premier jour de congé, c'est-à-dire il y a deux jours, j'y vais tous les jours. Ça me détend, je regrette vraiment de ne pas le faire plus souvent. Nous sommes fin octobre, il commence à faire frisquet et courir par cette température est vraiment très agréable. Mon chemin est le même à chaque fois. Après une heure, je rejoins le centre ville et rentre dans mon immeuble. Et, à croire que courir me porte chance, je vois Harry qui rentre dans son appartement, sûrement de retour de son voyage à Paris.

« Bonjour Potter ! »

Il tourne la tête vers moi, me salue rapidement dans un « bonjour Malfoy » pas très convaincant et rentre dans son appart. C'est moi ou il en a après moi. Ne voyant pas ce que je dois me reprocher, j'en conclue que c'est son voyage qui s'est mal passé.

Rentré chez moi, je me prépare des raviolis en boîtes (je ne suis pas un fin cuistot) et prend le bouquin que j'ai emprunté à la bibliothèque hier pour le lire tout en mangeant. Je dois dire que je me sens un peu seul dans cet immense appart pour moi tout seul. Je décide qu'après manger, j'irai voir Harry pour lui remonter un peu le moral.

Arrivé devant sa porte, mon cœur bat à tout rompre, pourquoi est-ce si dur de sonner chez quelqu'un ? Ça y est, j'ai appuyé sur la sonnette. A près quelques secondes, Harry ouvre la porte et me regarde avec étonnement.

« Harry, je voulais te remercier pour le repas d'avant mon départ »

J'ai sortit mon regard qui tue, sa tête étonnée fait place à un timide sourire avant de me faire de la place pour que j'entre. Merlin c'est qu'il est bordélique mon petit brun quand on le surprend. Les dossiers jonchent le sol, et apparemment il est sur un gros. Je m'assois sur un canapé en ayant pris soin d'enlever les classeurs posés dessus.

« Je suis désolé ce n'est pas très rangé, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps

_ Ce n'est pas grave, je fermerai les yeux pour cette fois

_ C'était bien New York ?

_ Un peu ennuyeux, le boulot quoi… et toi, ton problème s'est réglé ?

_ Oui, mon ex femme qui a fait des siennes…

_ Rien de grave j'espère ? »

Bouse de dragon j'ai peut-être été trop loin…

« Excuse moi je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas

_ Non, non… si tu veux tout savoir, elle a fait une tentative de suicide, et j'ai du aller la persuader que la vie valait la peine d'être vécue. »

Si je m'attendais à celle là… c'est vrai qu'il a l'air fatigué, il n'a plus l'air aussi joyeux que quand je suis parti. Je suis parano ou je pense que ce n'est pas la seule chose qui le tracasse ?

« Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ?

_ vas y

_ Pourquoi avez-vous divorcé ?

_ Tu veux la réponse officielle ou officieuse ?

_ Comme tu le sens

_ Je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais pas totalement hétéro, et je me suis sentis obligé de la quitter. »

Sa réponse m'étonne plus qu'autre chose. Potter gay ? J'aurai jamais cru. Remarque c'est bon pour mes affaires. Depuis tout à l'heure il essaie de donner un air un peu rangé à son appart, je trouve ça adorable.

« Dis Harry, (il reste pétrifié devant l'appellation) si tu as besoin de parler de quelque chose tu peux te confier à moi

_ Tu as vraiment changé Malfoy (il dit ça avec un sourire trop craquant, je vais fondre), je n'aurai jamais pensé que tu ferais preuve d'humanisme.

_ Si tu savais à quel point je me force…

_ Alors à moi de te poser une question. Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas vu le chemin de traverse ?

_ Depuis au moins sept ans

_ Comment fais tu pour vivre sans magie ?

_ Ça fait deux question… je ne vis pas sans magie. J'ai gardé ma baguette et je l'utilise de temps en temps quand je suis trop fatigué pour faire quelque chose à la moldu, je trouve que c'est bien pratique.

_ Ne voudrais tu pas m'accompagner sur le chemin de traverse ? Je suis sur que cette partie de Londres te manque.

_ Je ne vais pas le nier, mais… est-ce que ça ne va pas ruiner ton image de marque de te montrer avec moi ?

_ A vrai dire, je ne veux pas y aller seul, les gens me voient encore comme Monsieur-j'ai-sauvé-le-monde-magique et je ne supporte pas ça.

_ Ça se tient, c'est vrai

_ Alors tu accepte ?

_ Peut-être, je vais réfléchir. »

En fait j'appréhende un peu de me montrer dans une rue remplie de sorciers. Mais je crois que je donnerais tout pour être avec lui alors je vais faire un effort. Alors qu'il est encore sur son rangement improvisé, je remarque un dessin d'enfant sur le sol. Je le ramasse et souris. Ce doit être le mini Weasley qui lui a dessiné, c'est vrai que Harry est son parrain. Quand je me tourne vers Harry, je le vois baissé en train de ramasser quelque chose, me donnant une vue imprenable sur son postérieur si magnifique. Vite je détourne les yeux et essaie de trouver ce qu'est la chose représentée sur le dessin, ça vaut mieux pour moi.

« Potter, tu pourrais me dire ce qui est représenté là-dessus ?

_ Eddy le scroutt à pétard, ça ne se voit pas ?

_ Comment n'y ais je pas pensé ?

_ Malfoy, il faut vraiment te replonger dans les joies de la magie, si tu ne reconnais pas Eddy le scroutt à pétard c'est que tu as vraiment tout oublié.

_ Je m'en remets à toi pour combler mes lacunes alors. »

J'ai passé près de trois heures avec Potter à parler, au bout d'un moment il avait abandonné l'idée de rendre son appart acceptable et était revenu sur le fauteuil en face du mien. Je suis rassuré, il n'avait plus trop son regard désespéré que je lui ai trouvé tout à l'heure. J'ai même gagné une journée avec lui, même si l'endroit laisse vraiment à désirer.

J'ai hâte d'être à ce weekend…

**

* * *

**

POV HARRY

Ignotus ne cesse de faire des sous entendus depuis ce matin sur le fait que je les ai laissés en plan pendant trois jours alors qu'ils étaient sur un gros coup. Quand est-ce qu'il sera viré et que j'aurai sa place merde ? Je ne pense pas avoir encore à faire mes preuves. Je dois avouer que sa place c'est rester dans un bureau et que ça ne me tente pas, de plus le chef a besoin de moi sur le terrain, donc comme ça c'est réglé. Une autre chose qu'Ignotus ne sait pas, c'est que ma paye est bien supérieure à la sienne, c'est injuste, mais c'est comme ça, ce n'est pas moi qui vais me plaindre.

Je suis content d'aller sur le chemin de traverse avec Drago samedi. Je suis tellement heureux que j'en arrive à supporter Peter. Après ma pause café quotidienne que je passe avec Ron, je lui ai amené un thé pendant son travail. Il en pleurait presque de joie. C'est fou comme il est émotif…

Nous avons été appelés d'urgence pour arrêter les petits « mangegloire » comme ils s'appellent. Je trouve ce nom ridicule mais il va bien avec les personnages. Bref, nous les avons trouvé dans un sous sol d'un immeuble dans la banlieue de Londres en train de faire des potions douteuses. La brigade anti magie noire m'a dit que nous ne comptions pas moins de quinze chaudrons remplie de potions d'étranglement, plolynectar, et de puissants poisons. Je me demande qui est-ce qui leur prépare, dans le groupe il doit y avoir un maître des potions ou quelque chose comme ça.

Après une course effrénée dans Londres, les sorts de toute espèce fusaient à travers les ruelles désertes, et au finale, il y a quelques blessés des deux cotés, mais nous avons attrapé trois de ces délinquants. Personnellement, je suis allé voir le médicomage du ministère pour lui montrer la plaie que j'avais au front, commençant légèrement à devenir violette. Et c'est avec une entaille épaisse comme mon index me barrant le front que je vais aller passer une journée avec Drago. Quelle chance, je vous raconte pas…

Plus grave, Peter est dans les vapes à sainte mangouste. Il s'est pris je ne sais quel sort en pleine poitrine et j'ai du le porter sur mon dos pour rentrer. Je me retrouve donc dans mon bureau en train d'écrire ce rapport de mes deux, alors que je pourrais bien faire autre chose. Je crois que je vais sortir ma plume à papote. C'est une idée que m'a donné Rita Skeeter pour écrire quand j'avais la flemme. Elle n'aura pas servi à rien celle là finalement. Ma plume commence à écrire ce que je lui dicte, je finis une demi-heure plus tard, il est 21h00.

Après avoir rangé mes affaires, je rejoins Ron et Hermione chez eux. Bryan me saute dessus, depuis combien de temps marche t-il aussi bien ? Je sens que ce sera un très grand sportif. Je remarque que ma meilleure amie a l'air très joyeux, je me demande ce qui lui arrive, son mari semble étonné tout autant que moi de la voir dans cet état. Ce n'est qu'à la fin du repas qu'elle se décide à nous parler. C'est avec les joues roses qu'elle nous annonce qu'elle est enceinte d'une petite fille. Ron tombe de sa chaise et se relève écarlate.

« Papa,… je vais être papa,… c'est formidable !!!

_ Ron, si tu n'avais pas remarqué, tu es déjà papa

_ Harry, je suis papa, tu te rends compte ? »

Le sourire aux lèvres, je dis à mes meilleurs amis que je vais leur laisser de l'intimité pour fêter cette joyeuse nouvelle, Ron a l'air sous le choc. Je transplane immédiatement dans mon appartement.

Lorsque j'entre dans la salle de bain, je regarde l'état de mon front. L'entaille n'est pas belle à voir, j'espère que Drago ne se barrera pas en courant… Heureusement que mes cheveux sont assez longs pour en cacher la plus grosse partie. Je remarque que ça fait à peu près deux mois que je ne les ai pas coupés. En France, Elisa m'obligeait à aller chez le coiffeur deux fois par mois, mes cheveux poussant à une vitesse inimaginable. A présent, ils sont juste assez longs pour onduler le long de mes tempes, je réalise avec amusement que ce nouveau style me va plutôt bien.

Quand je me couche, je sens mes muscles endoloris par la bataille. Je suis heureux, encore une journée interminable de travail et je serai avec Drago…

**_à suivre..._**

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé, merci de m'avoir lue, j'attends vos reviews !!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Les persos sont à J.K.

**Rated:** M

**Note:** Voila le chapitre 5, où il y aura THE révélation dont tout le monde se doute ^^ : QUI a envoyé la photo à Harry? Donc bah voila, faudra attendre encore un peu pour voir notre Dray et notre Ryry se déclarer leur flamme, c'est qu'ils aiment prendre leur temps !!!

Encore merci pour tous vos reviews d'encouragement qui me font très plaisir.

**

* * *

**

POV DRAGO

Après ces trois jours de repos, reprendre le boulot m'a fait l'effet d'aller au bagne. Toutefois, je me suis vu félicité par le boss, mon voyage à New York ayant apporté plusieurs millions à la société. Nous sommes déjà Samedi, j'ai pris soin d'éteindre mon portable, me rendant injoignable, je passerais donc la journée tranquille.

Je suis en ce moment dans ma chambre, confronté à ma question existentielle du moment, à savoir « comment vais-je m'habiller aujourd'hui ? ». J'aimerai m'habiller plutôt décontracté mais assez classe. Généralement je suis tout l'un ou tout l'autre, il va falloir faire des compromis. Finalement, j'opte pour un jean droit, et par-dessus un t-shirt recouvert par une veste assez classe. Tout ça pour ça… Alors que je mets ma veste, on sonne à la porte. C'est qu'il est ponctuel mon brun.

Lorsque je lui ouvre, je le découvre en converses, jean et veste bleue Adidas. Pas grave, c'est ce qui fait son charme. Je me rends à présent compte qu'il est beaucoup plus naturel avec moi, le malaise que je percevais avant s'est évaporé. Il me parle comme à un ami, et je ne peux m'empêcher d'ajouter avec un pincement au cœur qu'il me parle juste comme à un ami.

J'enfile mes chaussures et nous transplanons ensembles devant le chaudron baveur. Je n'ai aucune envie d'entrer là dedans, et Harry semble l'avoir vu.

« Drago, ça va ?

_ Oui, oui, pourquoi ?

_ Tu n'as pas l'air bien

_ Ce n'est rien, allons y.

Lorsque nous entrons dans le chaudron baveur, toutes les têtes se tournent vers nous. Je n'ai jamais été aussi gêné de ma vie, et apparemment Harry aussi. Il dit bonjour à Tom et salue de la main les quelques personnes qu'il connaît mais ne s'attarde pas. Remarque je les comprends, Harry Potter qu'ils n'ont pas vu à Londres depuis cinq ans en compagnie de Drago Malfoy, j'en conviens que c'est étonnant.

Après avoir ouvert le mur de briques, je m'émerveille devant le spectacle qui s'offre à moi. Dix ans que je n'y suis pas revenu, je le trouve encore plus beau maintenant. Je m'arrête pour le contempler, Harry me regarde avec douceur, toutes mes craintes se sont évaporées. Je me trouve enfin dans mon élément. Je n'avais pas réalisé que le monde de la magie me manquait à ce point.

Après un rapide passage à Gringotte, nous passons dans plusieurs magasins notamment l'apothicaire, Fleury et Bott, le magasin de robe de sorcier de madame Guipure, Harry devant se racheter un uniforme d'Auror et se le faire raccourcir. Le dernier magasin dans lequel il m'amène est le magasin de quidditch. Je regarde le nouveau Comète 3000, il est magnifique. Merlin qu'est ce que ça m'avait manqué le quidditch… Harry est parti acheter de la crème pour son nécessaire à balai, il me rejoint 5 minutes plus tard.

« Il te plait ?

_ Je te vois bien dessus »

C'est moi ou je le vois rougir à ma remarque ?

« Je tiens plus que tout à mon éclair de feu, c'est le dernier souvenir que j'ai de Sirius…

_ Je comprends

_ Ça t'as fait plaisir de revenir ici ?

_ Tu n'imagine même pas… »

Harry m'a invité à boire une bière au beurre avant de rentrer à la maison. Il va finir par me faire regretter d'avoir quitté le monde des sorciers. Il ne sait vraiment pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir d'être avec lui, je vais finir par fondre. Depuis tout à l'heure il me parle de son travail et du cas sur lequel il travaille depuis quelques jours. J'apprends d'où vient la plaie qu'il a sur le front. Elle est un peu caché par ses cheveux, et je le vois essayer de la cacher de temps en temps, je ne trouve pas qu'elle soit moche, en fait depuis tout à l'heure je l'écoute parler, fixant ses yeux verts émeraude et lançais des « ah ouais » et des « oh » de temps en temps.

Il a terminé son récit, et le silence s'est installé, nous nous fixons. En d'autres circonstances, cela aurait pu me mettre mal à l'aise, mais je me sens tellement bien avec lui. C'est Harry qui met fin au silence.

« Et toi Drago, tu as une petite amie ?

_ Des copines de passage, personne de sérieux

_ Tu n'as jamais pensé à avoir une relation sérieuse ?

_ Si, mais c'est un peu compromis

_ Comment ça ? »

Il tape là ou ça fait mal le brun, je vais m'en sortir comment ? Autant y aller franco, pas trop non plus.

« Je doute que la personne en question ait les mêmes sentiments que moi

_ Quelle femme normalement constituée résisterait à Drago Malfoy ?

_ Je n'ai pas dit que c'était une femme Potter

_ Ah… euh… t'es bi alors ?

_ Bien deviné Potty, dis donc t'es vif d'esprit ! »

J'ai lancé cette dernière phrase en riant, il m'a suivit. Sa réaction a été des plus mignonnes. J'aime ce coté là de sa personnalité. Physiquement il est vraiment très viril par sa stature baraquée et son corps finement musclé, mais son visage peut passer de la beauté à la mignonnerie en moins d'une seconde.

Nous nous quittons sur le pas de sa porte, il est près de dix-huit heures. Bien que demain nous soyons dimanche je travaille. Je dois encore bosser un petit peu sur mon prochain contrat ce soir.

**

* * *

**

POV HARRY

La journée s'est bien passée. J'ai vraiment apprécié ce moment de solitude avec Drago, j'espère que nous en aurons d'autres. Je pose mes achats sur le bar américain de ma cuisine et me rend dans ma chambre pour me changer. Je dois avoir un sourire béat sur le visage a force de penser à cette journée avec mon dragon. Je suis peut-être ridicule mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer que ce soit moi la personne dont il parlait tout à l'heure, même si je sais que je n'ai aucune chance.

Je ne prends pas la peine d'allumer la lumière et me dirige vers la penderie, et commence à chercher à tâtons un short de sport et un t-shirt, autrement dit les habits que je porte pour dormir. Il n'est que dix-huit heures vingt mais je ne pense pas que je sortirai ce soir. Je sors de ma chambre plongée dans le noir pour aller prendre ma douche. C'est quand je reviens, une serviette autour de ma taille que je remarque quelque chose. Même avec le peu de lumière que m'apporte le couloir, je peux distinguer la silhouette de quelqu'un sur mon lit. La personne a l'air endormie, j'allume la lampe de chevet pour découvrir son identité. A peine ais-je allumé, que je la reconnais.

« Ginny ? »

La rouquine se réveille doucement, c'est à ce moment là que je découvre qu'elle est complètement nue. Qu'est ce qui lui est encore passé par la tête ? La jeune femme est à présent parfaitement réveillée et je la regarde avec mécontentement alors qu'elle me regarde avec un air aguicheur.

« En tenue de combat Harry

_ Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Couvre toi, tu fais peine à voir »

Je lui envoie une couverture alors que j'enfile mon short et me dirige vers la cuisine pour me prendre un verre de cognac pendant qu'elle s'habille. Elle me rejoint deux minutes plus tard en culotte et t-shirt.

« Eh bien, Harry, pas content de me voir ?

_ Non, tu peux me dire ce que tu fous là ?

_ Je suis venue te faire une petite surprise

_ Tu es ridicule

_ Ose me dire que tu ne me désire pas ?

_ Quel scoop, Ginny, t'as pas encore compris que j'étais gay ?

_ Ça marchera pas avec moi Harry, tu sais, le fait que ton meilleure ami soit mon frère ne nous bloque plus comme il y a dix ans, nous sommes libres de nous aimer comme bon nous semble…

_ Exactement Ginny, on a plus seize ans, et tu n'as pas le droit d'entrer chez moi en mon absence, et je ne t'aime plus, c'est clair ? »

J'ai peut-être été un peu dur avec elle mais il faut bien lui faire comprendre… Elle a baissé la tête et je vois des larmes qui coulent le long de ses joues. La connaissant, la prendre dans mes bras lui ferai croire que j'ai changé d'avis, autant jouer mon jeu de salaud jusqu'au bout, je lui tends la bouteille de cognac et elle se sert un verre.

« Ok Harry, j'ai compris, je ne t'embêterai plus. »

Sur ce, elle se lève, va chercher ses affaires dans ma chambre et s'en va sans me dire au revoir. Elle a totalement fait redescendre mon optimisme. Je me fais de la place sur mon divan et m'allonge devant la télévision. Trente minutes plus tard, mon téléphone sonne, c'est Ron.

« Allo Harry, je te dérange ?

_ Non, qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

_ C'est un peu délicat… Ginny vient de rentrer chez nous en pleurs et elle a commencé à te traiter de tous les noms sans nous dire ce qui s'était passé. »

Je commence à expliquer l'incident, Ron semble gêné au bout du fil.

« Elle a vraiment fait ça ?

_ Si je te le dis ?

_ Je savais pas qu'elle t'aimait encore, elle aurait du savoir que t'étais gay quand même…

_ Ron, y a que toi et Hermy qui soyez au courant »

Sur ce, je laisse mon meilleur ami régler la situation avec sa sœur et me dirige vers mon frigo incroyablement vide. Je déniche dans un placard une boite de conserve de raviolis et commence à les faire chauffer dans une casserole. Après ce repas je m'affale sur le divan pour regarder les infos et m'endors.

Quand je me réveille le lendemain à 8h00, je regarde ma messagerie, Ignotus m'a laissé trois messages mécontents où il me dit de venir au plus vite au ministère. Je grogne, il me dit de venir un dimanche matin et ne me donne pas la raison. Et merde, je prends mon temps. Je vais aller acheter mon pain, après tout c'est le jour du seigneur on n'est pas censé travailler, je viendrai vers dix heures. L'avantage quand on s'appelle Harry Potter c'est que tout le monde nous pardonne quand on est en retard. Je devrais avoir honte d'en profiter je sais mais je ne suis pas blanc comme neige.

Je m'habille et prend mon porte monnaie pour aller chercher mon pain à la boulangerie au coin de la rue. A peine ais-je passé la porte que mon cœur fait un bond. Drago est étendu par terre inconscient…

**

* * *

**

POV DRAGO

La tête me tourne, je me réveille doucement, mais je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux. Je ne me rappelle pas bien ou je suis, ni ce que je fais là et depuis combien de temps. Lorsque j'essaie de bouger, je pousse un léger cri, ma poitrine me fait atrocement mal. Alors que j'ouvre doucement les yeux, je vois que je ne suis pas chez moi. Je suffoque, la douleur est partie aussi vite qu'elle est venue mais elle a été si forte que je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir les yeux remplis de larmes. Lorsque je lève mon bras, je découvre une perfusion, ainsi je suis dans un hôpital…

Lorsque je tourne la tête, je découvre Potter qui me regarde avec un petit sourire gêné

« Alors, tu es réveillé Malfoy ?

_ Qu'est ce que je fous là ? Parvins-je à articuler

_ Tu as fait un malaise dans l'immeuble, je t'ai amené à l'hôpital »

A ce moment là la porte s'ouvre. Ma vue est légèrement trouble, surement à cause de la fatigue, mais je reconnais David qui entre et jette un regard mauvais à Harry qui prend un air un peu gêné et bredouille un « je reviendrais cet après midi » avant de sortir. C'est à grande peine que je garde les yeux ouverts et interroge mon associé du regard.

« Ton copain m'a prévenu Drago, alors comme ça tu nous fais des malaises ?

_ Qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé ?

_ Les médecins l'ignorent encore, c'est un drôle de truc que tu as, heureusement que Sieur Potter était avec toi quand c'est arrivé

_ Arrête s'il te plait, il n'était pas avec moi

_ Ce n'est pas grave t'es un adulte, tu t'envois en l'air avec qui tu veux… »

Je ne répondrais même pas. Il est pathétique quand il s'y met.

« T'es là pour me pourrir la vie ou pour dire quelque chose en particulier ?

_ Le patron m'a dit de te dire de te reposer, c'est tout, il voulait des nouvelles

_ Eh ben vas faire ton petit rapport et fiche moi la paix »

La tête commence sérieusement à me faire mal. Je le vois s'en aller et je me retrouve seul face à moi-même. Je vais dormir un peu, peut-être que j'aurai les idées plus claires.

Lorsque je me réveille à nouveau, je suis entouré de médecins qui parlent très vite. Ils ne font même pas attention à moi et continuent à polémiquer sur un truc dont je ne comprends même pas le nom. Une toux commence à me prendre, je découvre avec horreur qu'elle me fait cracher du sang. Un infirmière accourt vers moi et m'essuie la bouche. Je regarde l'heure sur la petite pendule sur le mur de ma chambre, il est 15h45. Je vois la porte qui s'ouvre et Harry qui rentre. Il s'approche de moi, et se tourne vers les médecins.

« Ah monsieur Potter, vous êtes là… nous devons vous parlez, allons dans le couloir

_ Je crois que monsieur Malfoy aimerait lui aussi écouter ce que vous avez à dire à son sujet

_ Très bien… nous sommes inquiets à son sujet, nous n'avons pas pu trouver la maladie qui affectait votre ami. C'est comme si elle venait de nulle part. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire c'est le garder en observation et continuer les analyses. »

Harry était resté silencieux, il avait l'air de réfléchir. J'attendais avec impatience qu'il dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi… Il se tourna vers moi.

« Drago tu peux marcher ?

_ Je crois…

Il se tourna vers les médecins.

_ Messieurs, je vais l'emmener dans une clinique de ma connaissance qui saura déterminer la maladie en question.

_ Vous êtes sur qu'il n'y a aucun risque ?

_ Je ne vous demande pas votre avis. Je pense en effet que vous êtes incompétents et que je vais aller voir ailleurs. »

Sur ces mots, il les fit sortir, prit mes affaires et m'aida à me relever. Une infirmière était restée pour m'enlever la perfusion, et Harry m'aida à m'habiller. J'avais toujours cette douleur dans la poitrine mais beaucoup moins forte que tout à l'heure. Je n'avais pas dit un mot. Je le laissais me soutenir jusqu'à un coin tranquille ou il nous transplana jusqu'à l'hôpital sainte Mangouste. Arrivé là bas, trois médecin me firent léviter jusqu'à une chambre libre et commencèrent à m'examiner, avant de me laisser seul au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. Harry entra dans ma chambre et prit une chaise à coté de mon lit.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

_ Une vilaine bronchite

_ C'est tout ?

_ Non ce n'est pas tout, les bronchites dans le monde magique sont plus graves que chez les moldus et comme tu n'utilise pas assez souvent la magie, tes défenses immunitaires contre ce genre de virus indétectable des outils non magiques sont fortement affaiblies. Il faudra que tu te repose chez toi pendant quelques jours avec un traitement spécial qui stimulera tes défenses immunitaires. «

Je ne savais pas que ne pas utiliser la magie était mauvais pour un sorcier… Harry est perdu dans ses pensées, il est tellement beau.

« Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui

_ C'était la moindre des choses, je n'allais pas te laisser mourir »

**

* * *

**

POV HARRY

Je n'arrivais pas à le regarder en face. Tout à l'heure, son associé est venu me voir. Je n'ai jamais vu un homme aussi désagréable. Il m'a mis en garde que je ne devais plus tourner autour de Drago. Pour qui il se prend celui là ? A force de cogiter, je commence à me dire que c'est de lui que Drago est amoureux. Il avait l'air de vraiment bien le connaître et de beaucoup s'inquiéter pour lui. J'ai ramené Drago à son appartement et je viendrais le voir trois fois par jour pour voir s'il va bien. Il ne sait pas pourquoi je fais tout ça pour lui mais il m'a dit que ça lui faisait quand même plaisir.

Ignotus m'a incendié tout à l'heure quand je suis finalement venu à 20h00. Je l'ai laissé causer, trop perdu dans mes pensées. Voir Drago dans cet état m'a vraiment bouleversé. Finalement j'ai été expliqué la situation à mon supérieur, il a très bien compris et m'a permis de venir un peu plus tard au boulot et de rentrer un peu plus tôt jusqu'à ce que mon « cousin » soit rétabli. La journée a été rude, je crois que je vais dormir un peu.

Mon réveil sonne, il est sept heures. Je me lève difficilement, mes rêves étant peuplés de Drago sur le point de mourir. Pas très réjouissant tout ça. Je mange mon croissant et bois mon café, prend mes affaires pour aller au boulot et prend la direction de l'appart de Drago quelques étages plus hauts. Il m'a donné un double de ses clés « au cas où ». Lorsque je rentre, Drago est déjà debout, son ordinateur portable sur ses jambes. Il me sourit quand il me voit, il a l'air fatigué et continue à tousser. Je sais qu'il est encore trop faible pour marcher tout seul. Quand je m'approche de lui, il me regarde et éteint son ordi. En plaçant ma main sur son front, je le sens chaud, il a de la fièvre.

« Tu ne devrais pas travailler aussi tôt, repose toi ou tu ne vas pas te remettre

_ Mais je t'assure que ça va, et puis je dois travailler, j'ai des dossiers en retard »

Je lui envoie un regard tellement glaciale et sérieux qu'il me regarde avec étonnement, referme son ordi et le pose sur sa table de chevet avant de s'emmitoufler dans les couvertures.

« Tu mange quoi le matin ?

_ J'ai pas faim

_ Et comment tu vas reprendre des forces si tu ne mange pas ? T'as déjà pas voulu manger hier soir je ne vais pas te laisser mourir de faim. Alors œuf, bacon et thé. »

Je l'entends gémir dans la pièce à coté et lui prépare un vrai petit déjeuner. Je dois dire que cette situation est assez étrange, autant pour moi que pour lui. Mais puisque j'habite dans le même immeuble, autant que ce soit moi qui m'occupe de lui plutôt que quelqu'un qu'il ne connait pas.

Quand je lui amène sur un plateau, il mange finalement de bon cœur. Je suis assis à coté de lui et le regarde manger perdu dans mes pensées.

Lorsqu'il est temps pour moi de partir, je range la vaisselle, lui met une bouteille d'eau et une boîte de gâteaux, lui confisque son ordinateur et lui donne son téléphone portable.

« Si t'as un problème tu m'appelle »

Je sors dans la rue et m'apprête à transplaner au ministère quand je remarque la voiture dans laquelle était rentré Drago la première fois que je l'avais vu ici. Je reconnais le dénommé David qui est adossé à la portière. S'il attend Drago, c'est un peu raté, autant le prévenir. Je m'approche prudemment, il me regarde bizarrement et me dit bonjour. Il a un sourire mauvais, je n'aime pas ça.

« Si vous êtes venu chercher Drago ce n'est pas la peine, il est alité pendant quelques jours.

_ Ce n'est pas lui que je suis venu voir c'est vous

_ Moi ?

_ Je voulais parler un peu avec vous, et surtout vous demander quelque chose »

Il n'a toujours pas enlevé ce sourire insupportable, je reste silencieux et attend qu'il en vienne au fait.

« Quelles sont vos relations avec Drago ?

_ Ancien camarade de classe et accessoirement un voisin pourquoi ?

_ Un camarade de classe… tiens donc… vous me paraissez très proche de lui si vous allez jusqu'à jouer la boniche quand il est malade

(reste calme Harry)

_ Ou voulez vous en venir ?

_ Vous pouvez peut-être me renseigner, il est bon au lit ? Il n'a jamais voulu essayer avec moi »

Mon poing part tout seul, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Sous le coup que je lui mets, il est tombe par terre et je le vois rire, son nez pissant le sang.

« C'est que j'ai blessé votre petite personne ? Vous non plus vous ne l'avez pas eu ? C'est vrai alors qu'il est hétéro, j'aurai juré le contraire.

_ C'est vous qui m'avez envoyé la photo ?

_ C'est bien Potter, on t'a déjà dit que tu étais intelligent ?

_ Vous êtes pathétique, si vous avez la rage que Drago ne veuille pas de vous dites vous juste que vous ne le méritez pas, votre charme ne semble pas lui plaire. »

Après cette phrase que j'ai glissée à son oreille très calmement, je m'en vais vers la première petite ruelle que je trouve et transplane.

**

* * *

**

POV DRAGO

Le temps me semble long tout seul. Après le départ de Harry ce matin, j'ai dormi toute la matinée jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne vers une heure pour me faire à manger et nous avons mangé ensemble. Ça me tue de passer mon temps à ne rien faire. Je me suis habitué à la douleur mais pas à la toux. Mes médicaments m'empêchent de trop souffrir, mais j'ai vraiment de grosses crises de toux et j'ai la gorge irritée. Au moins je crache beaucoup moins de sang. J'ai roupillé deux heures cet après midi, mais maintenant je m'ennuie. J'allume la télé, mais son bruit augmente mon mal de tête. Il est dix sept heures, encore une heure et demi à tuer avant que mon brun revienne. Si seulement il ne m'avait pas confisqué mon ordinateur.

Je vais appeler Pansy pour tuer le temps. C'est Harry qui l'a appelée hier à ma demande pour la prévenir, mais je n'étais pas assez en forme pour lui parler. Je compose le numéro et attend qu'elle réponde, ce qui ne tarde pas à arriver.

« Drake, comment tu vas, je me suis fait un sang d'encre !!! J'espère que tu vas vite guérir ou je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. Potter s'occupe bien de toi j'espère, il y a intérêt à ce qu'il te donne suffisamment à manger sinon ça va chauffer. Oh, Drake, je n'ai pas…

_ Je vais bien Pansy, je t'assure. Juste très fatigué, et je tousse encore un peu. Sinon le médicomage m'a dit que je serais vite sur pied. Et Potter s'occupe bien de moi ne t'inquiète pas. Bon, assez parlé de moi, comment vas-tu ?

_ Oh… ça va, mon boulot m'ennuie un petit peu et Blaise est rentré pour une semaine alors on peut dire que ça va

_ Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu ne me dis pas tout ?

_ C'est vrai qu'avec Blaise nous nous disputons souvent en ce moment… et puis j'ai rencontré quelqu'un, un garçon très gentil… Il s'appelle Antoine Penicaut et je l'aime bien… Enfin voila, rien d'intéressant. »

Nous parlons encore un quart d'heures puis je me rendors, soudainement très fatigué.

Quand je me réveille, Harry est déjà là. J'ai l'impression d'avoir plusieurs tambours dans ma tête qui cognent tous en même temps. Mon corps est recouvert de sueur et je ne peux m'empêcher de tousser. Harry est en train de me passer une serviette humide et fraîche sur la tête, ça me fait du bien. Je tente de me relever mais Harry m'en empêche.

« Reste allongé ou la fièvre ne redescendra pas. »

Je le regarde, il a l'air un peu fatigué mais à fond sur ce qu'il fait. En fait c'est depuis ce matin que je le sens un peu tendu. Il faudra que je lui demande ce qui lui arrive un de ces jours.

« Merci pour tout ce que tu fais

_ C'est normal

_ Non ce n'est pas normal, tu pourrais me laisser avec une infirmière plutôt que de t'occuper de moi comme ça, tu viens trois fois par jour et tu veilles sur moi, je trouve ça plutôt admirable

_ Ne te prend pas la tête Drago… tu veux manger quelque chose ?

_ Non

_ Bois au moins un peu d'eau, après tu prendras une douche. »

Harry m'aide à me lever et à aller vers la salle de bain où il m'assied sur la chaise. Il va me chercher un pyjama propre là ou je lui indique et m'aide à me déshabiller et à rentrer dans la baignoire. Les mains du brun qui me dénude me troublent un peu, alors que lui, ça ne semble pas le gêner plus que ça. Il me laisse alors le temps que je me douche et revient pour m'aider à me sécher et m'habiller. Je n'imaginais pas dans mon lit à quel point j'étais faible, j'ai l'impression que mes muscles tremblent à chaque effort et que je ne suis plus qu'un pantin. Lorsque je reviens dans mon lit, il va faire la vaisselle et je remarque une pile de livres sur ma table de chevet. Un sourire me vient sur les lèvres, touché par cette petite attention. C'est drôle, en général je n'aime pas montrer mes faiblesses à quelqu'un mais lui il me fait oublier toute ma fierté, l'honneur que je dois garder sauf et ma réputation.

Merlin, je suis grave amoureux d'Harry Potter…

Il veille sur moi depuis un moment, je pense qu'il ne va pas tarder à partir. J'ai pas envie. Allez, pour une fois je vais jouer l'enfant gâté. Alors qu'il se lève avec ma tasse de thé vide, je le rappelle.

« Harry

_ Oui Drago ?

_ Reste avec moi s'il te plait

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais juste dans la cuisine poser ça »

**_à suivre..._**

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et j'attends vos reviewwww !!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Les persos sont à J.K.

**Rated: **M

**Note: **Un nouveau chapitre, ouiiiiiii!!! On y trouve un David qui continue à fourrer sa merde partout où il passe, une petite dispute entre Ryry et Dray 'rien de grave rassurez vous ^^), et un peu deu boulot de Ryry...

**

* * *

**

**POV HARRY**

Le voir comme ça me fait vraiment mal au cœur. Je suis égoïste si je dis que je suis content de la situation qui me permet de passer un peu de temps avec lui ? Je crois que je pourrais passer toute ma vie à m'occuper de lui comme ça. Pourtant, je ne suis pas de très bonne humeur. L'épisode David Machin m'est resté sur l'estomac.

Quand je retourne dans la chambre, mon ange est endormis, je m'assis sur la chaise à coté de lui et l'observe à ma guise. Il est tellement beau. Alors que je lui enlève une mèche de cheveux qui lui barre le visage, il m'attrape la main et la sert. Je suis étonné de ce geste inconscient de Drago mais n'enlève pas ma main pour autant. Je finis par m'endormir ma main dans la sienne.

Lorsque je me réveille, je regarde ma montre et découvre qu'il est deux heures du matin. Je pense que je vais aller chez moi une heure ou deux pour me changer, ensuite je reviendrais ici. Endormi comme il est il ne s'en rendra pas compte. Délicatement, je lâche sa main qu'il a tenue jusque là, et m'en vais silencieusement. Je vais avoir une belle tête au boulot avec seulement quelques heures de sommeil assis sur une chaise pas très confortable.

Je prends un jean et un t-shirt et vais prendre ma douche, froide pour pouvoir rester éveillé. J'espère qu'il se rétablira vite, ou je ne tiendrai pas la semaine comme ça. Hier je suis resté au ministère mais nous avons de nouvelles infos sur les « mangegloire » et je pense que nous allons aller faire une descente dans le sous sol d'un grand magasin de Londres. J'aurai pas du faire Auror, j'aurai du faire boulanger ou n'importe quoi d'autre… Une petite voix dans ma tête me dit que si j'avais fait un de ces métiers je ne serais pas si riche. Un point pour la petite voix. Je ne suis pas nécessairement intéressé par l'argent mais je me suis habitué à mon confort.

Je prends ma veste et mon sac à dos et retourne chez Drago. Il est quatre heures du matin, j'emporte quelques dossiers que je devais étudier pour aujourd'hui et une potion énergisante, j'en aurai besoin.

Quand j'arrive dans la chambre de mon ange, je le découvre endormis mais sûrement en train de faire un cauchemar particulièrement atroce car il secoue sa tête et à le corps en sueur. Bouse d'hippogriffe je n'aurais pas du le laisser seul. En m'approchant je me rends comte qu'il gémit mon prénom, je m'agenouille au bord du lit et lui caresse la joue doucement de mon pouce.

« Shhh Drago, je suis là ne t'inquiète pas »

Comme apaisé par ma main sur sa joue, il se calme et sa respiration redevient régulière. Je passe les trois heures qui suivent à le surveiller et à lui éponger le front trempé de sueur de temps à autres. Je m'interdis de dormir jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille.

Je me suis plongé dans un des dossiers et commence à l'étudier à la faible lueur de la lampe. Il est bientôt sept heures. J'entends sa respiration devenir moins régulières à mesure qu'il se réveille. A présent il me regarde avec un sourire serein sur le visage.

« Bonjour Drago, comment tu te sens ?

_ Un peu dans les vapes, tu es resté là toute la nuit ?

_ Ouais

_ Je suis désolé

_ arrête un peu de t'excuser et de me remercier toutes les cinq minutes sinon je ne viens plus m'occuper de toi

_ Mince, je vais devoir faire attention si je ne veux pas que ce soit une infirmière vieille et moche

_ Je vais te préparer à manger »

Il a l'air d'aller un peu mieux, tant mieux je pourrais aller au boulot sans trop m'inquiéter. En plus il mange sans rechigner l'assiette que je lui présente.

« Tu as déjeuné Harry ?

_ Non mais ça va, je vais m'en passer

_ Tu ne vas pas aller au boulot en ayant à peine dormi et avec presque rien dans le ventre. Je dois avoir du café dans l'armoire de gauche puisque tu n'as pas l'air d'aimer le thé. »

Je le remercie non sans rougir à l'attention. Je suis chiant je sais, tout le monde le sait. Un anglais qui a du café dans son placard je vous jure que c'est rare. Drago fait partie de cette espèce en voie de disparition, c'est pour ça que je ne le laisserai partir pour rien au monde.

**

* * *

**

POV DRAGO

Je dois dire que Harry, bien qu'il ne soit pas une perle en rangement, sais admirablement bien faire la cuisine. Mes œufs au plat ne sont pas grillés comme je les fais tous les matins, et le thé est comme je l'aime. Je n'en reviens pas qu'il soit resté toute la nuit auprès de moi.

Je suis un peu chamboulé, cette nuit j'ai refais le rêve que je fais de temps en temps depuis un mois où je vois Harry dans divers situations toutes plus tragique les unes que les autres. Le souvenir de cette nuit est assez dur et je ne peux m'empêcher de verser quelques larmes.

Harry revient avec sa tasse de café fumante, l'odeur du café me monte à la tête mais je ne dirais rien de peur qu'il aille dans la pièce d'à coté. A vrai dire j'ai acheté ce paquet de café après être allé manger chez lui. Dans le supermarché moldu où je fais mes courses j'ai inconsciemment mis un paquet dans mon sac, peut-être que j'espérais qu'il vienne le boire chez moi un jour. Il est dans l'embrasure de la porte, debout, et a un air sérieux que je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer.

« Ça va aller pour ton boulot Harry? Tu n'es pas trop fatigué ?

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, je vais encore bosser un peu mon dossier pendant l'heure qui vient et ça ira. Et puis j'ai ça. »

Je regarde la fiole qu'il me montre, c'est une potion énergisante. Je n'aime pas spécialement ça mais je ne vais rien dire, après tout c'est de ma faute s'il ne peut pas dormir.

Durant l'heure qui vient je le regarde travailler à mon bureau, il est beau quand il est concentré, je ne peux détourner mon regard. Quand il est 8 heures moins 5, il se lève et range ses affaires dans son sac.

« J'y vais, à ce midi

_ Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire où est mon ordinateur ?

_ Je te le donnerai cet après-midi, pour l'instant, être sur que tu t'ennuies m'assure que tu te repose.

_ Tu sais que maintenant je pense pouvoir marcher

_ Je sais, mais je te fais confiance, et de toute façon tu ne le retrouvera pas »

Je fais une moue et lui me lance un petit sourire avant de sortir de l'appartement. Il n'a pas l'air dans son assiette mais ne veut rien dire.

Pour m'occuper l'esprit à autre chose, je me plonge dans un de ses bouquins. Ce ne sont que des livres sorciers. J'en prends un au hasard : « Vampires et chimères ». Déjà le titre laisse à désirer. Je regarde les autres : « Combat contre les trolls », « la pleine lune vous tuera », « l'hippogriffe maudit » « L'esprit de Gringotte » et même « Les contes de Biddle le barde »… En effet, il a tout fait pour m'ennuyer. Tous ces livres sont à Harry, je n'attendais pas moins de lui que des livres traitant de toutes les créatures mystiques toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres. Après tout il n'est pas Auror pour rien. Je n'ai plus qu'à prendre mon courage à deux mains et me lever pour aller chercher quelque chose dans ma propre bibliothèque.

J'ai beau être parfaitement réveillé dans mon lit, me lever est une autre affaire. C'est lentement que je rejoins mon salon, les jambes légèrement tremblotantes et me tenant au mur. Alors que je fais mon choix parmi tous mes bons romans et mes traités d'économie, j'entends la sonnerie de la porte qui sonne et me fait sursauter. Je me dirige vers la porte toujours de mon pas très peu sur et ne peux m'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupire quand je découvre la personne derrière la porte.

« David, qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

_ Je suis venu prendre des nouvelles de mon Dray

_ A huit heures trente du mat ?

_ Ya pas d'heures pour les nouvelles »

Je le fais rentrer, il va s'assoir sur un fauteuil. La tête commence sérieusement à me faire souffrir à force de rester debout, je me dirige vers le divan et m'effondre dessus. Je le regarde d'un air las, je remarque le pansement qu'il a sur son nez bleuté, je me demande ce qui lui est arrivé.

« Apparemment ça pourrait aller mieux

_ …

_ Potter est pas là ?

_ Au boulot

_ J'ai un peu parlé avec lui l'autre fois, super gentil ton copain, il a le sens de la répartie… On ne dirait pas comme ça mais il a de la poigne. Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais je dois retourner au boulot moi, j'ai quelques contrats en retard à étudier et étant donné que je suis tout seul je dois vite m'y mettre. Repose-toi bien mon Dray chéri. »

La tête me lance tellement que je ne prends même pas la peine de lui répondre, trop occupé à digérer le fait que mon brun se soit battu avec mon associé pour une raison qui m'échappe. A force de me torturer l'esprit la fatigue prend le dessus et je m'endors sur le canapé.

**

* * *

**

POV HARRY

Lorsque j'arrive au ministère, je remarque que tout le monde est particulièrement énervé, comme en période de crise. Tous sont surexcités et viennent de sonner l'alarme. Je comprends qu'un des détenus s'est échappé. Je ne suis pas totalement en pleine forme mais mes reflexes d'attrapeur sont toujours là et je remarque un jeune homme un peu plus loin qui s'avance prudemment vers les cheminées situées dans la pénombre. Je lui jette un sortilège de pétrification et le fais léviter vers Ignotus qui se trouve un peu plus loin dans l'immense hall du ministère en train de donner ses ordres à ses hommes. Le pauvre, il va détester ce que je viens de faire.

« Potter c'est maintenant que vous arrivez ?

_ Bonjour Ignotus, oui et je vais bien et vous ?

_ Vous foutez pas de moi nous avons un fugitif dans le ministère

_ C'est ça que vous cherchez ? »

Je m'écarte un peu et dépose le jeune fugitif à ses pieds avant de me diriger vers les ascenseurs pour monter à mon bureau. Le brave Peter m'a réglé tous mes dossiers en retard, il n'est pas si inutile que ça finalement. Il faudrait que je lui apprenne le sort qui permet de les remplir à l'aide de la magie pour lui faire gagner du temps. Mon adjoint me rejoint un quart d'heure plus tard alors que je vérifie rapidement le dernier rapport.

« Bonjour monsieur Potter, comme toujours vous avez été brillant ce matin

_ Tout ce chahut pour si peu de chose, il ne faut pas s'étonner que les malfaiteurs puissent s'échapper aussi facilement si le réseau de cheminée n'est pas étroitement surveillé.

_ Vous avez raison… je voulais vous dire aussi, Mr Cross m'a dit de vous dire qu'il faudrait que vous interrogiez le fugitif

_ Très bien, dis lui que j'arrive dans cinq minutes. »

Je pense avoir ma petite idée du pourquoi je dois interroger l'autre abruti. Je commence à connaître ce dossier par cœur, j'aimerai que nous ayons fini de les capturer pour passer à autre chose, mais ça fait parti du boulot d'Auror de s'occuper des affaires même les plus ridicules.

Lorsque j'arrive au sous sol, j'entre dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Je remarque que le jeune homme n'a pas plus de dix-neuf ans. Il n'a pas l'air effrayé, plutôt énervé de n'avoir pas pu s'échapper. Je referme la porte et m'assied en face de lui, les pieds croisés sur un coin de la table, mâchouillant mon stylo je lis la feuille où sont écrites les infos qu'on a sur lui.

« Alors comme ça tu t'appelle Edward Sheller ? A peine sortit de Poudlard que tu fais de bêtises, c'est pas très bien tout ça dis moi

_ Qu'est ce que ça peut vous foutre ?

_Ça peut me foutre que toi et ta bande de dégénérés mentaux vous semez la panique avec vous conneries et que c'est à nous de recoller les morceaux.

_ D'où vous vous permettez de dire que ce sont des conneries ? Le seigneur des ténèbres restera à jamais notre exemple à tous, nous devons nous débarrasser des faibles et imposer la puissance que nous a donnée la magie.

_ Très joli discours… dis moi juste une chose, tu es un sang pur ?

_ …

_ J'en conclu que non. Tu avais quel âge quand Voldemort s'est fait tuer ? Huit ? Neuf ans ? Laisse-moi te dire que cette période a été la pire dans l'histoire de la magie. Des centaines de milliers de personnes sont morts à cause de lui, certains de mes plus chers amis. Si tu y repenses, tes parents auraient pu l'être eux aussi et toi avec, et c'est cet assassin que tu admire ? »

Il me dévisage et son regard s'arrête sur ma cicatrice, rien d'étonnant. Il vient de se rendre compte qu'il est en face de celui qui a débarrassé le monde de son Voldy chéri.

« Vous êtes Harry Potter, je comprends que nous ayons des points de vue différents. Mais vous essayez quoi au juste ? De me faire changer d'avis ? De me faire dire tout ce que je sais à propos de mes amis ? Vous rêvez…

_ Très bien, c'est toi qui vois. »

Je me lève et sans un regard vers lui je sors de la pièce. Je sais qu'il regrette ses paroles car il est parfaitement conscient que le refus de coopérer lui coutera cher.

Je rejoins Peter dans mon bureau et travaille avec lui un stratège pour coincer le gang en nous appuyant sur les quelques informations que nous avons. Ce n'est qu'à treize heures que je prends ma pause et transplane devant mon immeuble. Lorsque je rentre dans l'appartement de Drago, je le retrouve profondément endormi sur son canapé. Il est incorrigible.

**

* * *

**

POV DRAGO

Une odeur familière me réveille doucement, je me rends compte que je suis dans les bras de quelqu'un, un homme plutôt musclé. Quand j'ouvre une œil je me rends compte que c'est Harry qui m'a pris dans ses bras pour m'amener dans ma chambre. Je fais semblant d'être resté endormi pour pouvoir humer son parfum à ma guise.

Il me dépose délicatement et me met la couverture sur moi. J'ouvre alors les yeux et il me regarde, il a l'air contrarié.

« Tu ne peux pas rester tranquille toi, pourquoi tu t'es levé ?

_ Voulais chercher un livre

_ Je t'en ai apporté, tu en a une grande pile sur ta table de nuit »

Mon excuse sort de ma bouche dans une sorte de bafouille mais il semble avoir compris que son genre de lecture n'est pas le mien car il me dit avant de repartir dans la cuisine que je devrais lui dire lesquels je veux et il me les apportera.

Comme je n'ai pas faim, il se contente de me faire une salade et m'oblige à la manger alors que lui-même n'avale rien. Je me retiens de lui dire ce que je pense de ça, je le trouve très maigre et fatigué. En plus j'ai l'impression depuis hier qu'il y a un truc qui le tracasse et je crois bien que c'est à propos de David. Il est assis sur la chaise à coté de mon lit plongé dans ses pensées. Soudain je ne tiens plus, je me lance.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

_ Rien du tout, pourquoi ?

_ Depuis hier tu es… bizarre. Je me trompe peut-être, tu es peut-être simplement très fatigué, je ne facilite pas la vie, mais s'il y a un truc qui ne va pas faut me le dire

_ Non ça me dérange pas de m'occuper de toi, j'ai connu des jours où j'étais plus fatigué que ça

_ Alors qu'est ce qui va pas ?

_ Mais rien je te dis ! »

Il a l'air agacé, il y a donc bien un truc qu'il ne veut pas me dire. Il évite mon regard, ce gars ne sait pas mentir.

« C'est à cause de David ? »

J'ai prononcé cette phrase dans un souffle, mais je vois qu'elle lui a fait de l'effet mais continue à nier.

« Qu'est ce que David aurait à voir là dedans ?

_ Arrêtes Harry, je sais très bien que vous vous êtes parlé hier, il est passé me voir ce matin

_ C'est pour ça que tu n'étais pas dans ton lit, tu es allé lui ouvrir ?

_ Non j'étais vraiment allé dans le salon me chercher des bouquins et il est arrivé, j'ai ouvert parce que j'ai cru que c'était toi qui avais oublié tes clés ou un truc dans le genre

_ Drago, je suis un sorcier et cet immeuble est un bâtiment moldu, je n'ai pas besoin de clé pour ouvrir une porte

_ Peu importe, tu peux me dire ce qu'il t'a dit pour te mettre dans cet état ?

_ Dans quel état ?

_ Harry !!! Arrêtes de détourner mes questions !!!

_ Et toi arrêtes de me poser des questions, ce qu'on s'est dit lui et moi est entre lui et moi, j'ai au moins le droit de garder ma vie privée non ? »

Je reste en mode blocage après ce qu'il vient de me dire. Ce n'est pas tant la phrase qui m'ait fait mal mais le ton qu'il a pris. Il s'est levé précipitamment, a pris mon assiette vide et est reparti vers la cuisine où je l'entends faire la vaisselle. Il revient alors dans ma chambre et sans un regard pour moi il me pose mon médicament avec un verre d'eau et prend sa veste pour repartir au ministère.

Une boule se forme dans ma gorge, apparemment j'ai été trop loin dans mes questions et je ne sais plus ce qu'il en est de lui, je ne sais pas s'il reviendra ce soir ou même demain, et à cette pensée un flot de larmes coule sur mes joue.

**

* * *

**

POV HARRY

J'arrive avec une demi-heure d'avance au boulot, d'une humeur massacrante, c'est seulement quand je rejoins Ron à la cafeteria que je commence à me calmer. Hermione est venue manger avec lui et tout deux me regardent avec des yeux ronds.

« Harry, tu n'as pas l'air… en très grande forme… »

Je n'accorde même pas un regard à ma meilleure amie et pique une frite dans l'assiette de Ron. Après une minute dans le silence le plus total, je me sens d'attaque, je me suis calmé et je leur fais un sourire.

« Bah non, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_ Pour rien…

_ Hermione, je voulais te demander, tu voudras bien m'accompagner chez Malfoy ce soir pour l'examiner ? Cette nuit il m'a fait une forte fièvre et j'aurai voulu que tu regardes où ça en est

_ Chez Malfoy ?

_ Bah oui, avec sa maladie je m'occupe un peu de lui

_ Après tout… si tu veux

_ Au fait il va bien le bébé ? Il grandit bien ?

_ Si j'en crois les crises de nerf d'Hermione, ce sera un bon gros bébé en pleine forme, me dit mon meilleur ami.

_ Je ne fais pas de crises de nerfs

_ A peine, cette nuit tu m'as réveillé sous prétexte que tu voulais de l'ananas et quand je t'ai dit qu'on n'en avait pas dans la cuisine tu as éclaté en sanglots. Enfin ce n'est rien à coté de celles que tu me faisais pour Bryan… »

Ron lui fait un immense sourire et caresse les cheveux d'une Hermione rougissante qui marmonne un « Tu exagère ». Je les quitte au bout de vingt minutes et ma meilleure amie me dit qu'elle m'attendra vers dix-huit heures trente pour qu'on aille chez Drago. Quand je me retrouve à nouveau tout seul, ma colère commence à remonter et un Auror de mon équipe qui s'occupe avec moi de l'affaire « mangegloire » nommé Steve Holbrook, s'approche de moi.

« Potter, le gamin que t'as interrogé ce matin est prêt à faire des confessions mais il refuse de se faire interroger par quelqu'un d'autre que toi, tu peux t'en occuper quand tu as du temps ?

_ Pas de problème, j'y vais dans dix minutes. »

Je ne savais pas qu'il craquerait aussi rapidement, c'est presque trop facile. Les murs noirs de la salle d'examen, plus ma petite allusion à sa famille, mais surtout les articles parlant de l'horreur que vivent les prisonniers à Azkaban que j'avais « malencontreusement » laissé sur la table n'y sont pas pour rien.

Quand j'arrive dans la salle d'interrogatoire, le gosse est limite en pleurs.

« Alors Edward, il parait que tu veux me parler

_ Je veux juste avoir la certitude que je n'irai pas dans votre prison de dingue

_ Selon ce que tu me diras je pourrais peut-être convaincre le magenmagot de ne pas t'envoyer là bas mais dans une autre où il n'y a pas de détraqueurs »

Après notre petit entretien je sors de la pièce et vais faire un rapport aux autres Aurors de mon équipe. Je leur apprends que le gang tient son quartier général dans le sous sol d'un immeuble moldu mais protégé par le sortilège de Fidélitas dans la banlieue de Londres et que tous les casses sont planifiés deux à trois mois à l'avance. J'ai donc la liste de ceux planifiés pour tout le mois. Le chef de la bande s'appelle Jack Stepper, c'est un bulgare d'origine et pratique la magie noire. Comme les membres s'appellent entre eux par des surnoms, je ne connais pas le nom des autres membres.

On me félicite, on en sait à présent trois fois plus qu'avant. Je dois à présent me plonger sur le rapport. L'interrogatoire m'avait permis d'oublier l'épisode Drago, mais à présent je suis prisonnier de mes pensés. Je regrette de m'être laissé emporter mais je n'avais réellement pas envie de lui raconter ce que David m'avait dis.

Un casse étant prévu pour demain midi dans un centre commercial moldu, je suis mobilisé pour intervenir. A présent, des Aurors sont postés devant l'immeuble des Mangegloire afin d'en chopper quand ils sortent de leur repaires. La tâche est d'autant plus difficile que l'immeuble en question est invisible et que les criminels n'ont pas de façon reconnaissable de s'habiller.

Avec Steve et Peter nous travaillons une stratégie pour demain. Il est déjà dix huit heures quarante cinq quand nous avons fini et Hermione m'attend en bas avec un air contrarié.

_**à suivre...**_

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu, merci de m'avoir lue, j'attend vos reviews


	7. Chapter 7

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Les persos sont à J. K.

**Rated:** M

**Note**: Comme on dit, après la pluie le beau temps et donc on retrouve Dray et Ryry décident d' opter pour le pacifisme (ou la pacificité, je sais pas...). Le relation avance encore lentement et ce n'est pas encore dans ce chapitre qu'il se sauteront dessus mais vous inquiétez pas ça ne saurait tarder.

Je poste ce chapitre avec un jour d'avance puisque demain je ne pourrais pas puisque je pars en vacance, et le chapitre 8 arrivera le 24 février (cad le mardi) plutot que le dimanche puisque là où je vais je n'ai pas internet (je sais c'est pas humain, je suis très malheureuse sans internet T.T)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews, ça m'encourage ^^

**

* * *

**

**POV DRAGO**

Je n'ai pas pu dormir de l'après midi, je me dis que Harry ne viendra pas ce soir. Alors que je me retourne pour la trois cent quarantième fois dans mon lit, j'entends la clé qui tourne dans la porte. Mon cœur fait un bond et je fais semblant de dormir. Il est en train de parler, apparemment il n'est pas tout seul. J'entends une voix de femme lui répondre.

Il entre, un visage neutre sur le visage. Il n'est plus en colère et semble presque normal, mais moi qui sais ce qui s'est passé je sens une note de rancune dans son regard, qui se confirme quand il me parle.

« Malfoy, j'ai amené Hermione pour qu'elle puisse t'examiner et voir où en est ta maladie. »

J'acquiesce, mais le « Malfoy » résonne dans ma tête.

Il sort et laisse la place à Granger qui me fait un rapide sourire avant de fermer la porte. Elle est devenue particulièrement belle, avec de jolies formes.

« Granger, ça fait combien de temps ?

_ Dix ans Malfoy

_ Et, euh… qu'est ce que tu deviens ?

_ Comme tu le vois, je suis médicomage »

Ses phrases sont brèves mais sans méchanceté. Elle me prend la température et m'annonce que j'ai encore un tout petit peu de fièvre mais rien d'alarmant. Je fais juste une drôle de tête quand elle me demande d'enlever mon t-shirt.

« Allons Malfoy, je suis médicomage, et c'est moi qui ai établi le diagnostique quand tu es arrivé à Sainte Mangouste. «

J'enlève mon haut à contrecœur et elle commence à examiner ma poitrine à l'aide de divers instruments dont je ne connais même pas le nom, et encore moins l'existence. Ça fait vingt minutes qu'elle m'occulte, me demandant parfois de respirer un peu plus fort ou me posant des questions sur si je mal là ou là et finit par le ver la tête.

« Je dois avouer que j'ai été étonné de savoir que tu vivais dans le monde moldu. Tu n'as donc plus aucune répugnance contre eux ?

_ Apparemment, tu sais Granger je suis désolé d'avoir été un petit idiot arrogant pendant nos années Poudlard, et je m'excuse pour toutes les fois où je t'ai insulté.

_ Merlin, Malfoy, tu t'es humanisé ?

_ Ça se pourrait bien

_ Juste une dernière question, c'est toi qui as mis Harry de mauvaise humeur ?

_ Oui c'est moi »

Elle se lève et se dirige vers la salle de bain pour nettoyer ses instruments.

« Tu me demande pas comment ?

_ Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, tu t'arranges avec lui »

Harry entre à ce moment là et demande à Granger ce qu'il en est

« Il s'est très vite remis, la fièvre qu'il a eu la nuit dernière est normale mais il va déjà mieux. Apparemment la douleur dans sa poitrine s'est atténuée et maintenant ce n'est plus qu'une question de repos. Par contre il faudra que tu prennes tes médicaments pendant encore trois semaines un mois pour ne pas risquer une rechute, et évite de repasser dix ans sans faire de magie ou la prochaine fois peut être pire que celle-ci. »

Après avoir rangé tout son attirail, elle me dit au revoir et Harry la raccompagne jusqu'à la porte. Je reste seul deux bonnes minutes, où je crains la suite.

Finalement il revient et me demande ce que je veux manger.

« J'ai pas faim.

_ Tu maigris à vu d'œil il faut que tu manges

_ Et toi ?

_ Quoi moi ?

_ Déjà que t'es pas bien gros tu ne manges pas plus que moi et t'es complètement crevé

_ Ne t'occupes pas de moi

_ Si déjà je n'ai pas le droit de savoir les horreurs que t'a envoyé mon associé, ne m'enlève pas le droit de m'inquiéter pour toi !

**

* * *

**

POV HARRY

Je suis un peu décontenancé par les paroles de Drago. A la fois je suis énervé qu'il me contredise alors que je ne suis pas de très bonne humeur, mais je suis aussi touché par l'attention qu'il me porte. Je sors de la chambre sans un mot et vais dans la cuisine. Je prépare des pâtes et fais cuire à la poêle deux morceaux de poulets que j'ai acheté tout à l'heure avec Hermione. Pendant les vingt minutes de cuisson des pates, j'en profite pour appeler Franck. Je ne l'ai pas appelé depuis mon voyage à Paris.

« Allo Franck ?

_ Harry, c'est un miracle que tu m'appelles, ça va ?

_ Oui et toi ?

_ Très bien, qu'est ce que tu fais en ce moment ?

_ Bah le boulot, et puis je m'occupe de Drago qui est malade

_ Alors vous êtes ensembles ? C'est bien ça, t'as mis le temps…

_ Non Franck on n'est pas ensembles

_ Ah ? Dommage. Je voulais te dire, je viens à Londres dans une semaine, on pourra se voir ?

_ Pas de problème, et comment va Elisa ?

_ Je pense que ça va, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu elle rayonnait avec un mannequin de Dior plutôt beau gosse, elle a d'ailleurs été retenue pour le prochain défilé et c'est là qu'elle l'a rencontré.

_ Je suis content alors. Bon je te laisse, on se racontera tout ça dans une semaine ? A plus. »

Je raccroche et retourne vers mes pâtes prêtes à déborder. Je prends deux assiettes et les remplis, avant de les mettre sur un plateau. Drago est plongé dans « vampire et chimère », finalement peut-être qu'il va les aimer mes bouquins. Quand il remarque que je me suis fait une assiette à moi aussi, il laisse échapper un petit sourire satisfait, que je lui rends histoire de me faire pardonner ma colère de tout à l'heure.

« Excuse-moi Drago pour ce midi

_ Ça va, je n'aurais pas du te harceler comme ça si t'avais pas envie d'en parler, comme ça on est quitte. «

Il me demande ce que je fais au boulot et je lui parle du gang que nous recherchons. Comme il n'y a pas de table dans sa chambre, je me suis assis sur le lit à coté de lui. Nos épaules qui se frôlent me donnent de douces sensations de bien être. Finalement il avait faim, son assiette est presque vide et il me demande s'il reste des pâtes.

Il est vingt heures, je lui dis que je vais chercher des vêtements de rechange chez moi et que quand je reviendrai je l'aiderai à aller se doucher.

J'ai l'impression de ne pas être rentré dans mon appartement depuis des jours. Dans ma chambre je récupère des habits et ramasse au passage mon ordinateur portable pour regarder mes mails. En parlant d'ordinateur, j'ai oublié de donner le sien à Drago tout à l'heure.

Je me dirige vers l'armoire à sous vêtements de Drago et en sors l'objet en question, sous les joues roses de mon ange.

« C'est ici que tu l'avais caché ?

_ Ouais, et maintenant à la douche. »

Je l'accompagne dans la douche, l'aide à lui enlever ses vêtements et sors le temps qu'il se lave. Je sens encore sous mes doigts la chaleur de sa peau, s'il savait à quel point j'ai envie de lui sauter dessus… Je pense que je vais quand même lui parler de David, il doit se demander pourquoi je lui ai mis mon poing dans la figure. Il m 'appelle et je commence à le sécher puis à enfiler le t-shirt et le short qu'il porte pour dormir. A sa demande je l'emmène dans le salon plutôt que dans sa chambre, c'est vrai qu'il doit en avoir marre d'être alité. Nous sommes à présent assis l'un à coté de l'autre sur le canapé.

« Tu sais Drago, si j'ai mis un coup de poing à David…

_ Ecoute Harry, si tu l'as fait c'est que t'avais une bonne raison alors me dis pas si t'as pas envie

_ Non t'as le droit de savoir, c'est ton ami et il a l'air de tenir à toi

_ Ce n'est pas mon ami et s'il tient à moi c'est uniquement parce qu'il rêve de me mettre dans son lit depuis cinq ans. »

Je reste silencieux, digérant la nouvelle, je pensais que David et lui étaient amants alors qu'apparemment ce n'était que son associé et rien de plus

« Connaissant David, il a du te dire des trucs pas très sympas puisqu'il ne peut supporter quand je parle avec un mec ou une femme.

_ Ouais bon, n'en parlons plus. »

**

* * *

**

POV DRAGO

Apparemment Harry a cru que David et moi étions amants. Mais je pense qu'il y a encore quelques trucs qu'il ne me dit pas.

J'aime les moments comme ça où je peux lui parler de tout. Sentir sa présence à coté de moi me comble de bonheur. J'aimerai tellement que mon amour pour lui soit réciproque. Après tout, je sais qu'il n'aime pas les femmes et ce détail est déjà un grand pas.

Soudain, ma tête commence à me tourner. Harry semble remarquer que je ne me sens pas très bien, le connaissant il va m'obliger à revenir dans mon lit. Mais il semble que je me sois trompé, il me prend par l'épaule et m'allonge sur ses genoux. Il commence doucement à me caresser les cheveux, et là dans ma tête un détail fait tic : est-ce qu'un homme caresse les cheveux d'un autre homme quand ils sont censés être juste amis ? Je me retourne vers lui mais ne me relève pas pour autant. Il semble perdu dans ses pensées, c'est un air que je lui connais bien en ce moment, et continue son geste inconscient. Au bout d'un certain temps où je le scrute il se rend compte que je le regarde.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Drago ?

_ Je me rendais juste compte du gouffre qu'il y a entre nous à Poudlard et nous maintenant.

_ Et c'est quoi nous maintenant ?

_ Pour ma part je t'aime beaucoup Harry

Il ne répond pas mais je le vois rire un petit peu. Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? Je lui dis que je l'aime beaucoup et il se contente de rire. Bouse de dragon c'était peut-être un peu trop direct même si ce n'était pas une déclaration d'amour…

« Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?

_ Rien, tu avais juste un air tellement sérieux quand tu m'as dit ça… Moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup Drago, sinon je ne viendrais pas m'occuper d'un gosse exigeant tous les jours

_ Je ne suis pas si exigeant

_ Bien sûr que si, mais c'est pas grave on s'habitue vite. »

Je fais une moue et me repositionne plus confortablement sur ses genoux. Puisque je suis là autant en profiter pour faire un petit somme.

Quand je me réveille, je ne suis plus sur ses genoux mais sur des coussins. Lui est assis par terre contre le canapé, endormis, son ordinateur sur la table basse du salon le clignotant de la batterie allumé. Quand je regarde l'horloge sur le mur je remarque qu'il est deux heures du matin. J'éteins l'appareil et regarde mon brun endormis. Il est tellement beau à la lumière de la lampe… Si je n'étais pas aussi faible je ne sais pas si j'aurai été capable de me retenir de lui sauter dessus. Il a l'air épuisé, je crois que je ne pourrais pas me lasser de le regarder. La seule chose dont je ne peux pas me retenir c'est de l'embrasser doucement sur le front avant de me rendormir.

Quand je me réveille à nouveau, c'est après avoir refais ce rêve ou je vois Harry se faire torturer. Ma respiration commence à se ralentir mais je suis encore sous le choc. Mon brun a levé l'encre depuis un moment apparemment, il est onze heures. Il ma laissé un mot : _« Drago, j'ai oublié de te dire hier que je ne pourrais pas venir ce midi, ton repas est dans le Tupperware sur la table, à ce soir et ne fais pas de bêtises, Harry »._

Le temps de me remettre, je me dis que le temps va sembler bien long sans lui. J'ai l'impression que j'ai repris des forces depuis hier, peut-être que je pourrais aller chercher mon ordinateur dans ma chambre. Je marche sans difficultés jusque là bas et reviens sans le salon. En effet, j'ai repris des forces. Ce n'est pas encore génial, mais c'est mieux que rien.

Je me connecte et regarde la liste de mes 78 nouveaux messages. Dans un soupir j'enlève la moitié qui n'a pas d'importance à mes yeux, il me reste plus qu'une petite quarantaine à lire. Je regarde le cours de la bourse, légèrement en baisse, il est temps que je revienne m'occuper de ça.

**

* * *

**

POV HARRY

Nous venons de repérer les mangegloires. Cette fois ci ils ne sont pas difficiles à ne pas remarquer, ils ont tous des capes noires et un masque sur le visage, ils se cachent derrière une poubelle et ont leur baguette magique à la main, prêts à mettre leur plan à exécution. Nous nous avançons lentement vers eux mais au dernier moment un des cinq hommes nous remarque et prévient ses camarades.

Les sortilèges fusent depuis un bon moment, pour ma part je me bats avec un sorcier plus grand que moi et qui n'hésite pas à m'envoyer des sortilèges impardonnables. Ma formation étant ce qu'elle est, je les évite tous mais il me semble que je vais devoir passer aux choses sérieuse avec lui. Je n'ai pas le droit de le tuer et c'est bien dommage. Je n'envois que des sorts informulés histoire qu'il ne sache pas contre quoi se défendre et je les envois à toute vitesse. L'homme est bien vite dépassé par la situation et j'arrive à lui envoyer un sort de ligotage accumulé à un sort de pétrification, ça devrait faire l'affaire pour ce lui là. Ensuite je me dirige vers mes coéquipiers pour les aider. Ils en ont déjà terrassé deux, il ne nous en reste que deux. Seul problème, je n'en vois qu'un. Alors que nous nous mettons à trois vers lui, j'évite à grande peine un sort envoyé derrière moi mais qui me frôle quand même le bras. C'est Peter qui est me plus rapide et qui le stupéfixe.

Notre mission est remplie, nous ramenons les cinq hommes au ministère. En chemin, Steve s'est occupé de panser mon bras blessé qui saigne plutôt abondement. Le médicomage de l'infirmerie s'occupera de moi.

C'est avec mon bras en écharpe que je reviens dans mon bureau pour faire le débriefing de la situation. Tous m'ont attendu, je suis le chef d'équipe en même temps. Je prends la parole en premier.

« Je vous félicite vous vous êtes bien battus. Je suis de loin le plus amoché, et c'est grâce à Peter que je suis encore vivant. Bon, on va pas s'étendre sur les politesses, est ce que vous avez réussi à trouver les noms de nos cinq criminels ?

_ Celui que t'as terrassé c'était le chef de gang Jack Stepper, on a aussi Viktor Mentis, William Krul, Tim Cayle et Fabrice Gibert.

_ Fabrice Gibert ?

_ Ouais, tu le connais ?

_ Un peu oui, il faisait pas mal de conneries en France, j'ai jamais réussi à le coincer pendant le temps que j'étais là bas. Bon les mecs, et les filles pardon Lavande, on a tous eu une journée de diable, je vous conseille de rentrer chez vous et demain on commence à s'occuper d'eux.

Ils me remercient et sortent tous de mon bureau, à part Peter.

« Rentre chez toi Peter

_ Non, je vais vous aider à faire le rapport

_ Fais ce que je te dis, j'ai ma plume à papote ça ira vite.

_ D'accord monsieur Potter »

Pendant que ma plume écrit toute seule le fin fond de mes pensées, je repense à la veille, ou plutôt à cette nuit. Je souris quand je repense que lorsque Drago s'est réveillé je faisais semblant de dormir. Je ne sais pas interpréter le baiser qu'il m'a donné, mais si on ajoute ça au fait qu'il prononçait mon nom quand il dormait et au fait qu'il m'a dit hier qu'il m'aimait beaucoup. N'importe qui me dirait la chose évidente mais je ne peux pas accepter de penser ça, je serais trop déçu si ce n'était pas le cas.

Je regarde l'heure, il est déjà dix neuf heures et je n'ai pas encore fini. Bouse d'hippogriffe, je continuerai à la maison. Je transplane avec une dizaine de papier sous le bras et monte l'ascenseur en tenant tout d'une main puisque l'autre est bandée. Comme j'ai vite pris l'habitude, au lieu d'aller chez moi je vais chez Drago. Je le trouve assis par terre, son ordinateur sur la table basse en train d'écrire à toute vitesse un mail. Je pose mon bordel sur la table et m'assied sur le fauteuil le plus proche. Il ne semble pas remarquer ma présence et maugrée contre son ordinateur.

« Merlin, quel enfoiré celui là, il ne peut pas comprendre que ce n'est pas un contrat avec eux qu'il faut mais avec Business Center ?

_ Et un contrat avec Harry Potter c'est possible ? »

Il lève la tête et fait des grands yeux et referme son ordinateur.

« Harry, t'as quoi au bras ?

_ Rien, ne t'inquiète pas.

_ C'est arrivé comment ?

_ En me battant contre un méchant monsieur ça te va ?

**

* * *

**

POV DRAGO

La journée a passé vite en fin de compte. Trop occupé à régler mes affaires par internet je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Harry ne semble pas être très heureux à l'idée que je n'ai fait que ça de la journée. En fait il fait là tête depuis qu'il a vu mon repas de midi à la même place qu'il l'avait laissé ce matin.

Je le regarde depuis tout à l'heure s'activer sur son rapport avec sa plume à papote et ne relève même pas la tête quand mon ventre fait un énorme gargouillement du à la faim. Sa paperasse me parait interminable, et je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder sa blessure qui me parait atroce.

Il ne pourra surement pas faire la cuisine convenablement avec ça, je décide de me lever pour prendre des tomates et faire une salade. A peine ais je posé le pied par terre qu'il me rappelle à l'ordre.

« Où tu vas comme ça

_ Faire un truc à manger

_ Toi, tu te repose, et tu attends que j'aie finit mon travail pour pouvoir te faire à manger

_ Mais j'ai faim, et tu ne pourras pas faire la cuisine avec ton bras

_ J'ai pas besoin de mon bras »

J'ai l'impression d'être un gamin qu'on gronde parce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire une bêtise. Pourtant je m'appelle Malfoy, j'ai 28 ans, et je me fais maitriser par Harry Potter… Il finit son boulot dix minutes plus tard et sort sa baguette. Après quelques mouvements, un couteau commence à couper les tomates et il me sert dans une assiette avant de s'assoir avec la sienne en face de moi.

« Tu sais Harry si tu veux tu peux venir moins souvent, je vais mieux

_ Si c'est ce que tu veux

_ Bien sûr que non ce n'est pas ce que je veux

_ Alors pourquoi tu me le propose ?

_ Pour la forme

_ Ok je vais continuer à venir servir sieur Malfoy »

Je rigole de sa mauvaise foi et lui se retient à grande peine.

« Après demain je reprends le boulot

_ Je ne pourrais pas t'en empêcher d'après ce que je vois

_ Je me suis assez bien remis et la boîte tourne mal sans moi

_ Eh ben vas y, t'as pas besoin de mon autorisation, tu es un grand garçon

Après manger, il me laisse retourner dans ma chambre tout seul pour me doucher et ramasse ses affaires. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que le fait que je guérisse ne nous donnera plus d'occasion d'être tout les deux ensemble comme maintenant. Quand je reviens dans le salon, je m'assois sur le fauteuil et le regarde vérifier tout son rapport histoire de le rendre sans faute d'orthographe. Il s'approche de moi pour me dire toutes ses recommandations.

« Bon Drago, t'oublies pas de prendre tes médicaments, et je repasserai demain soir pour voir si tout va bien.

_ Tu vas me manquer Harry

_ Racontes pas d'histoire, j'habite trois étages en dessous pas à trois mille bornes d'ici

_ Je parlais pas de ça, je disais ça parce que je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé la vie en solitaire et t'avoir à mes cotés pendant trois jours m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Je vais me sentir seul à présent »

Il me regarde avec douceur, je me rends compte que je lui ai pris la main, il ne l'a pas enlevé. Je la porte à mes lèvres et l'embrasse délicatement. Il a un petit sourire sur les lèvres et je lis de la tendresse dans son regard. Il s'approche de mon visage et m'embrasse sur le front avant de se relever et de prendre sa veste. Avant d'arriver à la porte il se tourne vers moi et me lance avec un sourire audacieux.

« La prochaine fois assure toi que je suis bien endormis, bonne nuit Drago »

L'information met un peu de temps à arriver au cerveau et je comprends qu'il était parfaitement réveillé la nuit dernière.

Je décide de ne pas réfléchir à ça et de me coucher tout de suite.

**_à suivre..._**

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé, j'attend vos reviews !!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Les persos sont à J.K.

**Rated: **M

**Note:** Nouveau chapitre un peu en retard puisque je suis rentrée de vacances Lundi soir et que jusqu'à ce matin je n'arrivais pas à me connecter sur ff (j'ai essayé sur trois ordi mais ça marchait po T.T). donc voila, au programme, un nouveau coup bas de David, de la mauvaise humeur, des vampires, et... c'est tout, c'est au chapitre prochain qu'il y a du nouveau sur leur relation ^^

J'espère quand même que vous allez aimer, je sais que ma fic vous fait pas mal patienter :p mais dès le début je n'avais pas prévu qu'elle soit courte

J'ai mis à la fin du chapitre la réponse au review de The-Justice (a la fin pour ceux que ça n'interesserait pas)

**Voila voila, bonne lecture !!!!**

* * *

**POV HARRY**

Cinq jours se sont écoulés depuis notre échange ambigu. Le lendemain je suis allé le voir comme je lui avais promis, il avons passé la soirée ensemble mais la situation n'a pas avancé. Ensuite nous avons repris une vie normale. Il part plus tôt que moi au travail alors nous ne nous croisons pas beaucoup. A ce rythme là il va nous faire une rechute. Enfin à ce stade, ce n'est plus à moi de donner mon avis.

Franck est arrivé ce matin à Londres et je mange avec lui ce soir. Ça va me faire du bien de changer d'air. Nous avons presque bouclé l'affaire des mangegloire. Le fait que nous ayons attrapé le chef de gang nous a plutôt bien aidés puisque nous l'avons obligé par le véritasérum à nous révéler le nom des autres. Francis Gibert à été renvoyé en France pour être jugé par le ministère français, je suis content de l'avoir attrapé.

Je dois retrouver Franck à son hôtel. Il faut que je me dépêche, je suis déjà en retard. Je sors mon manteau, les rues de Londres commencent à être plutôt fraiches en ce début de Novembre. Je me dirige vers un hôtel Londonien ayant plutôt bonne réputation. J'attends quelques minutes dans le hall et mon ami apparait. Il me prend dans ses bras et je l'entraîne dans un petit restaurant que j'ai repéré quelques jours plus tôt.

« Tu as fait bon voyage ?

_ Oui, tu sais deux heures c'est pas la mort »

Je rougis en entendant un sous entendu qui m'est adressé. Franck me parle de son travail, il a été ravi d'apprendre que j'avais enfin attrapé le criminel que nous cherchions depuis des années.

Quand nous arrivons au restaurant nous faisons notre choix et il aborde le sujet Drago.

« Je n'ai pas tout saisi de ton histoire avec ton blond, t'es avec ou t'es pas avec ?

_ On n'est pas ensemble

_ Bah qu'est ce que tu faisais chez lui alors

_ Il est tombé malade et je me suis occupé de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux

_ Et t'as rien tenté ? Tu me désespère…

_ Je suis pas aussi direct que toi »

Cette remarque me rappelle quand Franck m'a dragué la première fois. Malgré Drago, je n'étais pas très sûr de mon orientation sexuelle et le fait qu'il vienne me draguer ouvertement m'a beaucoup troublé. J'étais aussi gêné du fait qu'Elisa et moi venions de nous marier et que ce fussent Franck lui-même qui nous avait présenté. Malgré mes premières réticences je lui ai cédé quelques mois après.

Il me caresse doucement la main et me dévisage gentiment. Je sais que ces petites attentions n'ont aucun autre but que de m'embêter c'est pour ça que je n'y fais pas attention. Il n'y a jamais rien eu d'autre que de l'amitié entre lui et moi, et s'il y a eu autre chose, ce n'était que purement sexuel. Il n'y aura rien non plus ce soir, il le sait très bien.

J'ai passé une bonne soirée. Nous avons discuté d'un peu de tout, mais surtout de Drago. Je n'ai jamais compris ce que Franck appréciait dans le fait de connaitre tous les détails. Il m'a renseigné sur le nouveau petit ami d'Elisa et j'ai découvert avec étonnement qu'il était complètement différent de moi. Durant sa semaine qu'il va passer à Londres, il va travailler au ministère de la magie. Je suis heureux de pouvoir retravailler avec lui pendant cette courte période.

Nous nous quittons devant son hôtel. Il me dépose un petit baiser sur les lèvres avant de me faire un clin d'œil.

« J'en profite bientôt je n'aurais plus le droit.

_ Je ne pense pas que Drago soit si tolérant en effet »

Je rentre chez moi à pied, je préfère ça au transplanage, bien qu'il soit plus de minuit. En fait je ne m'habitue pas vraiment à la solitude de mon appartement. En France, je sortais souvent avec Franck et mes collègues, ainsi qu'avec Elisa, et je l'avais également à la maison. A présent, Ron et Hermione ont fondé leur propre famille et cela les empêche de sortir le soir.

Alors que je m'engage dans la dernière rue qui m'amène à quelques mètres de mon appartement, je m'arrête. Je rêve peut-être mais j'ai l'impression que l'on me suit depuis que je suis sorti de l'hôtel de Franck. Je n'y fais pas attention et rentre dans mon appartement. Je n'ai pas envie de me bagarrer avec un alcoolique qui ne cherche qu'à me soutirer des sous.

**

* * *

**

POV DRAGO

J'ai repris le boulot depuis une semaine, et je suis déjà sur une petite dizaine de dossier en même temps. Bien que David se soit chargé de beaucoup de choses durant mon absence, il y a des trucs qu'il n'a pas osé toucher, se rappelant la fois où je l'avais engueulé pour avoir touché à mon environnement personnel. Bizarrement, quand je suis rentré dans l'immeuble, tous mes collègues ont soupiré de soulagement et sont venus me demander si j'allais bien. Je savais que j'étais indispensable mais à ce point…

Un autre problème, certains de nos plus gros clients n'acceptent de traiter des contrats qu'avec moi, et cela fait une semaine que j'ai droit à au moins trois réunions de suite. David n'arrête pas de me dire de me reposer mais je lui réponds toujours que je dois assurer l'avenir de cette boîte.

Je n'ai pas revu Harry depuis une semaine, je n'ai de toute façon pas le temps d'y penser. Mais quand même, il me manque. Je me suis vite habitué à ce qu'il soit à mes cotés. J'ai retrouvé ma hargne habituelle et suis redevenu le méchant Drago Malfoy.

Je n'en reviens pas, j'ai vingt minutes ou je peux souffler sans réunions et je décide de regarder mes mails dans ma boîte perso. Je n'ai pas souvent de mails d'amis puisque les seuls « amis » que j'ai sont les quelques femmes que je vois à travers le monde. En parlant de femmes, Cécilia m'a envoyé un message pour me dire qu'elle voudrait vraiment me revoir à San Francisco car je lui manque. Elle a cru quoi, que l'argent et temps tombaient du ciel comme ça ? Penny m'annonce qu'elle s'est trouvé un petit ami, un trader de la New York Stock Exchange. Elle ne perd pas le nord bien que je doute que sa relation avec lui dure. Elle me demande si j'ai enfin conclu avec Harry (Que dalle…). Je lui réponds d'un petit mot de trois lignes lui disant que je vais bien (Ne parlons plus d'Harry s'il vous plait), et retourne vers ma boîte de messagerie. Un message attire mon attention. Il y a deux dossiers joints et je ne connais pas l'adresse de l'expéditeur. Je me décide à l'ouvrir et ouvre le premier dossier. C'est une photo, et j'ai un hoquet de surprise lorsque je reconnais Harry. Il est assis dans un restaurant avec un homme que je ne connais pas, et celui-ci semble caresser la main d'un Harry rayonnant. Je reste hypnotisé par cette image et je ne sais pas comment réagir. Sans savoir pourquoi, j'ouvre la deuxième et découvre le même inconnu là en train d'embrasser MON Harry. La date qui figure sur la photo dit qu'elle a été prise hier. Je sens ma gorge se serrer, je suis anéanti. J'éteins mon ordinateur et me force à reprendre mon regard froid pour retourner travailler. Je ne pleurerai pas, bien que l'envie soit très forte, si je pleure maintenant je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter.

La journée a été longue. J'ai été imbuvable toute l'après midi faisant regretter à mes associés le fait que je sois revenu. Même David n'a pas osé me demander ce qu'il se passait de peur de se faire envoyer sur les roses. Quand il m'a ramené chez moi tout à l'heure, je lui ai à peine fait un signe de tête pour lui dire au revoir et suis revenu dans mon appartement. La solitude m'oblige à ruminer toutes mes idées noires. Je sais que Potter ne m'appartient pas mais le fait qu'il m'ait laissé espérer ça je ne lui pardonne pas. Qu'est ce que je raconte ? Il ne m'a rien promis du tout et c'est un grand garçon… Rah, bouse de Dragon !!! Je vais prendre une douche pour me changer les idées.

La douche a rien changé, je vais squatter Pansy. Peut-être ma meilleure amie pourra elle me conseiller. Rectification, c'était une énorme erreur. A peine suis-je entrée dans son appartement situé à l'est de Londres que je me rends compte de la bourde. Ma meilleure amie est en pleine partie de jambes en l'air avec un jeune homme et pousse un cri quand elle me voit. Le pire c'est que ce n'est pas Zabini qui est avec elle. C'est un homme plutôt beau, assez viril et qui semble amusé par la situation. Je repars précipitamment vers la porte mais elle me rejoint en courant une couverture autour de la taille.

« Je suis vraiment désolée Drago

_ Ce n'est pas grave Panse, c'est moi qui aurait dû prévenir »

Elle a les joues rouges et je lui dis doucement que je l'appellerai demain. Après un sourire je m'en vais. Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait à merlin ? Tout le monde s'est donné le mot pour me rappeler que je ne suis pas casé avec l'homme que j'aime ?

Arrivé chez moi, j'allume la télé et met une chaîne au hasard, pas de bol, je tombe sur American Idole, la finale. J'ai tellement la flemme de prendre la télécommande que je ne change pas et commence à commenter tous ces pseudos chanteurs qui chantent pire que moi (et c'est dire) et qui nous donnent envie de nous percer les tympans à tout jamais.

Je me dis bien souvent qu'heureusement que mon père est mort, il n'aurait jamais supporté le fait que je sois amoureux transi d'un Potter plus sexy que jamais et que je sois comme un moldu assis devant ma télé à déprimer.

**

* * *

**

POV HARRY

Je suis réveillé en sursaut par mon portable qui chante à tue tête la chanson de Spider Cochon. C'est la sonnerie que j'ai attribué à Ignotus. Depuis quand il prend la peine de me téléphoner celui-là ? Je décroche et répond d'une voix endormie.

« Allo ?

_ Potter !!!! Qu'est ce que vous foutez ? On vous attend depuis une heure, ne me dites pas que vous dormiez.

_ Non pas du tout, j'ai eu un petit… contre temps

_ C'est ça, vous foutez pas de ma gueule. Je veux vous voir dans mon bureau dans dix minutes. Prenez vos affaires pour les missions spéciales vous repartez dans quinze minutes par portoloin pour la Transylvanie. »

A peine j'ai eu le temps de répondre qu'il me raccroche au nez. Je regarde l'heure, bordel il est neuf heures du matin, j'ai oublié de mettre mon réveil en marche hier soir. Je m'habille en quatrième vitesse avec des habits que j'ai pris dans mon armoire et cours dans mon appart pour retrouver baguette magique, nécessaire à potion, et mon uniforme spéciale grande mission. Bouse d'hippogriffe, il était roulé en boule dans mon armoire depuis ma dernière mission. Il n'est pas beau à voir mais je n'ai pas le temps d'y remédier. J'attrape un croissant et sort de mon immeuble pour transplaner directement dans le bureau d'Ignotus. Je vois à son regard que j'ai au moins une minute trente de retard. Le portoloin est un vieil encrier vide et pendant le temps qu'il me reste je mets tout mon attirail dans le premier sac que j'ai trouvé chez moi qui n'est malheureusement pas bien gros, sous les regards amusés de mes collègues.

« Bon, maintenant que Sire Potter est prêt on va pouvoir vous envoyer là bas. Comme vous ne savez pas pourquoi vous partez et que de toute façon nous n'avons pas le temps de vous expliquer, vous demanderez à vos gentils associés de vous expliquer. A bientôt. »

J'eu juste le temps de poser un doigt sur l'encrier que le sol se dérobait déjà sous moi et je me sentais aspiré comme dans un trou noir pour me retrouver les pieds par terre dans une maison que je ne connais pas. Le temps que mes coéquipiers aient repris leurs esprits je demande à Steve la raison de notre présence ici. Il sent à mon regard que la moindre remarque sur mon retard peut lui couter cher et que je suis redevenu son chef.

« On est en transylvanie, dans un petit village appelé Grychtansbergkraft, les habitants on été victimes hier soir d'un attaque de vampires et deux personnes sont morts, un enfant et sa mère.

_ On sait où ils se cachent ?

_ Le barman nous a donné quelques indications sur un manoir qui aurait, selon lui, été celui d'un ancien comte, la simple allusion à ce manoir provoque chez tous les habitants une frayeur hors norme. On attend plus que vos ordres.

_ Ok, on agira cette nuit, aujourd'hui on va faire deux groupes, le premier restera ici avec moi pour mettre au point une stratégie, et le deuxième ira faire un tour dans les environs pour voir s'il n'y a pas d'indices quelconques. »

Mon équipe étant composée de six personnes en me comptant, je reste avec Lavande et Steve tandis que les autres s'en vont en escapade.

Nous passons la matinée à interroger les habitants sur ce qu'ils savent sur leurs vampires. D'après ce que nous avons compris de leur anglais déplorable, il y en aurait apparemment deux se cachant dans le coin. Ensuite nous planifions notre stratégie jusqu'à quatre heures de l'après midi et quand les autres nous rejoignent avec divers informations plus ou moins intéressantes, nous faisons l'inventaire des outils de défense que nous avons sur nous. Je leur apprends aussi divers sortilèges comme celui qui permet d'avoir de la lumière du soleil, la lumière du_ Lumos_ n'ayant aucun effet sur les vampires.

La nuit est tombée depuis quinze heures, mais c'est quoi ce pays ? Je propose une pose d'une heure et ensuite nous partirons vers ce fameux manoir. Durant ce temps de pose j'ai tout le loisir de penser à mon Dragon. Il me manque comme cd n'est pas permis. Si ça continue, la prochaine fois je ne sais pas si je pourrais me retenir de l'embrasser passionnément la prochaine fois que je le verrais. Enfin, non. Ma cote de popularité chuterait subitement à mon avis. Mon principal souci est de me débarrasser de cette mission le plus vite possible. Si je me débrouille, on repartira demain.

**

* * *

**

POV DRAGO

Finalement c'est Jean-Patrick-Christophe qui a gagné hier, avec comme chanson « Dreams are my reality ». J'en suis encore à me demander comment un mec a pu chanter cette horreur devant les Etats-Unis et L'Angleterre entière sans mourir de honte.

Ce matin j'ai réunion marketing pour la prochaine publicité télévisée de notre produit phare, un ordinateur dernier cri, le Stonecroft processor 5.8 qui devrait rapporter gros. Personnellement je ne vois pas ce que je fous sur ce fauteuil à regarder les diverses propositions que me fait l'assistante publicité. La première proposition met en avant touts les avantages de l'appareil avec un slogan du genre « Il deviendra votre meilleur ami ». Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant la nullité de la proposition et demande la suite d'un ton sarcastique. Je dois dire qu'ils sont à deux doigt de m'envoyer chier vu ma mauvaise humeur dont je fais preuve depuis hier.

L'assistante semble troublée devant mon regard « ton travail est merdique » que je lui lance. C'est un peu tremblant qu'elle propose son deuxième projet. En gros c'est un homme qui est à la terrasse d'un café avec le Stonecroft et dès qu'il l'allume le monde s'arrête et il se retrouve entouré d'une dizaine de filles. Je ne peux me retenir.

« Je savais pas qu'on vendait du déodorant…

_ Mademoiselle vous n'avez rien de mieux s'il vous plait ? Je ne savais pas qu'on vous payait pour faire des jolis montages à l'ordinateur. Nous sommes en train de perdre notre temps. »

C'est David qui avait parlé. Je le regarde en soupirant pour lui montrer que je m'emmerde et il me sourit en me lançant un regard qui voulait dire que c'était bientôt fini.

Nous avons vu encore deux projets encore plus foireux que les deux premiers avant de trouver un qui nous plaisait. Le concept était simple, l'ordinateur était symbolisé par un félin afin de montrer sa puissance. Nous leur avons donné trois jours pour qu'ils nous montrent un projet aboutit. J'ai vu l'assistante partir de la salle les larmes aux yeux. J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort.

Je passe les deux heures suivantes avec David à traiter des dossiers dont la pile me semble interminable. Nous ne nous parlons que pour demander des détails sur telle ou telle chose. Après un certain temps, je me lève et déclare que je vais boire un verre à la cafeteria.

Alors que je sors de l'ascenseur, je vois la pauvre assistante assise au bar buvant ce qui me semble être un whisky. Je m'approche d'elle, elle me regarde avec un regard plus noir que les miens quand je ne suis pas d'humeur.

« Je peux m'assoir ?

_ Comme si j'avais mon mot à dire…

_ Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure

_ Oh, Lord Malfoy est désolé… il va pleuvoir

_ Je suis sérieux, je n'aurais pas du me conduire comme cela avec vous

_ Je n'en attendais pas moins d'un homme de votre réputation

_ Franche et rancunière… vous êtes charmante

_ Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire, vous êtes un mufle

_ Je vous offre un verre pour me faire pardonner ?

_ Payez moi celui là, je dois retourner travailler sur ce projet si… intéressant pour lequel je risque encore de me faire humilier. »

Elle vide son verre et s'en va la tête haute après m'avoir envoyé un regard assassin. Je me surprends à sourire, les personnes qui me tiennent tête dans cette boîte se comptent sur les doigts d'une main. Je paye le whisky et commande un café. Ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas bu, et à la première gorgée je comprends pourquoi. Comment Potter fait il pour boire au moins quatre tasses par jour ? Je recommande un thé et rejoins David qui est absorbé par le contrat que nous devons signer avec des italiens demain. En fait il n'est pas bavard avec moi en ce moment. Je suis d'accord qu'il ne va pas faire comme si de rien n'était avec ce qui s'est passé avec Harry mais mes journées sont en manque de ses répliques cinglantes. Quand je lui fais la remarque il me répond qu'il est juste un peu fatigué et que sa discrétion n'a rien à voir avec « l'autre brune ».

**

* * *

**

POV HARRY

Tout s'est bien passé, pour une fois je suis revenu en un seul morceau. Nous venons de sortir du manoir, où nous avons trouvé non pas deux vampires mais cinq, qui semblaient surpris de notre visite. Armés de nos pieux et de nos baguettes, nous les avons coursé et avons fini par tous les tuer. La tâche n'a pas été plaisante mais au moins nous avons fini rapidement et je ne serai resté sur place qu'une journée et demie. Des fois je me dis que j'exerce un métier merdique mais je ne peux m'empêcher de l'aimer. Peter se débrouille de mieux en mieux et est de plus en plus sur de lui. J'ai l'ambition de faire quelque chose de lui, ce qui veut tout dire.

C'est épuisé que je retourne par portoloin au ministère où nous atterrissons en plein milieu du hall. Nos combinaisons sont déchirées, nous avons de la boue partout et ne devons pas sentir la rose. Manque de bol, Franck et Ron passaient juste à ce moment là. Apparemment ils ont sympathisé ces deux là. Je leur mets une petite tape derrière la tête pour les punir de toutes leurs remarques et transplane chez moi juste le temps de prendre une douche et de me changer.

J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir pris de douche depuis des jours alors que je ne suis parti qu'hier. Après avoir mis un t-shirt et un jean propre, je prends ma sacoche et sort de l'immeuble pour transplaner. Alors que je descends les dernières marches de l'escalier je le vois, mon cœur bat la chamade quand je vois ses cheveux blonds et un sourire s'étale sur mon visage. Je remarque tout de suite qu'il a l'air fatigué, surement une surcharge de travail, il a des cernes sous les yeux (ce qui n'enlève rien à son charme naturel bien sûr), et est tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne m'a même pas remarqué.

« Bonjour Drago »

Il sursaute et me dévisage.

« Salut Harry »

Sa voix est lasse, j'ai l'impression que je le gêne. Ma bonne humeur chute d'un coup alors que j'essaie de reprendre la conversation.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais de beau ?

_ La routine…

_ Bon bah… j'y vais, à plus »

Je suis déçu du manque de réactivité de mon ange, c'est moi ou il a l'air de m'en vouloir ? C'est pas les retrouvailles que j'attendais. Je rejoins toute mon équipe dans mon bureau et m'assois sur le fauteuil alors qu'Ignotus ramène sa fraise pour écouter comment ça s'est passé. Il a un regard narquois quand il voit que je suis complètement déprimé, mais perd son sourire quand mes coéquipiers ne tarissent pas d'éloges sur mon sens de la stratégie et sur mon organisation. J'ai déjà dit que je les aimais ? Mon supérieur s'en va et je remercie tout le petit monde avant de me mettre à mon rapport en compagnie de Peter qui est ravi de pouvoir travailler avec moi sans que je l'envoie se coucher ou que je le laisse tout faire tout seul.

Alors que je réfléchis à la meilleure tournure de phrase pour montrer à quel point ces monstres étaient cruels et sanguinaires, mon esprit se détourne pour venir vers un certain blond. Je jure à voix haute sous le regard étonné de Peter. Il faut qu'il vienne me hanter même pendant le boulot celui là ? Ce soir je passerai chez lui pour lui demander ce qui ne va pas.

Avant de partir, Franck et Ron sont venus dans mon bureau pour me demander si je voulais bien venir manger avec eux au self du ministère. Je les ai rejoint un quart d'heure plus tard. Ils semblent s'entendre bien et j'en suis ravi. Au contact de mes meilleurs amis, je sens que je reprends le sourire. Ron n'arrête pas de se moquer de Franck et de son accent français quand il parle anglais, et nous nous amusons à parler français pour embêter Ron qui ne comprend pas un mot.

Hermione nous rejoint une demi-heure plus tard et j'ai droit à toutes les échographies de leur petite fille. Il fallait bien que j'y passe puisque je n'y avais pas droit avec Bryan m'avait fait remarquer mon meilleur ami. Ma meilleure amie paraissait épanouie et d'excellente humeur, surement son taux de progestérone élevé… J'eu droit également à toutes les bêtises de mon filleul, il avait commencé à montrer des signes de sa magie ce qui compliquait la tâche aux deux parents. En effet, ne voulant pas rester dans son lit, il passait par-dessus les barreaux et rebondissait sans se faire mal sur le parquet avant d'être posé en douceur. Il faut que je pense à son cadeau de noël à celui-là. Je sais que c'est dans plus d'un mois mais je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'on offre à un enfant de cet âge. Peut-être que je lui offrirais Eddy le scroutt à pétard version XXL…

* * *

**_à suivre..._**

**Petite réponse au review de « The-Justice » :**

Suite au message que tu m'as laissé, j'ai jugé bon de t'expliquer un peu ma vision du caractère de mon personnage et de son métier (non je ne l'ai pas mal pris ^^).

Première remarque : Prends en compte le contexte. Harry est en train de se battre contre un sorcier qui ne semble pas se soucier d'avoir des états d'âmes et lui jette des sortilèges impardonnables en chaîne. Harry, prisonnier du règlement, ne peut se défendre qu'avec des sorts minimes et en plus doit se concentrer pour éviter les avada kedavra, puisque sa vie est en jeu. Donc, moment de concentration intense, aussi bien physique que mentale, je ne sais pas si tu as déjà été dans cette situation, mais tu ne penses pas vraiment aux politesses et face à un gars qui veut te tuer, tu te dis que toi tu le ferais bien si tu le pouvais. Ce n'est pas que Harry a des pulsions meurtrières c'est juste qu'il est vachement en rogne contre le gars qui est devant lui. Tu trouves cette pensée froide et sans émotion mais c'est tout le contraire, cette pensée lui vient de toute la colère que lui inspire ce mec, et de son instinct de survie qui le pousse à se défendre puisqu'on veut l'assassiner.

Ensuite pour le caractère d'Harry. Tu trouve que cette pensée est mal vue pour ce personnage. Ok Harry est gentil, responsable, mature et légèrement niais quand il s'agit de Drago, mais il n'empêche pas qu'il ne puisse pas être en colère contre quelqu'un. N'oublie pas que Harry est celui qui a tué Voldemort, et qu'il ne l'a pas fait avec des bons sentiments. Pour tuer quelqu'un il faut le vouloir, il n'y a que la haine qui peut amener quelqu'un à commettre un tel acte. Alors Harry n'est pas seulement le gentil sorcier qui a sauvé le monde, comme tout le monde il peut montrer un coté mauvais. Tu dis que dans le métier d'Auror on ne peut avoir de telles pensées, mais le quotidien des Aurors est d'affronter des gens qui veulent les tuer (dans mon histoire c'est plus pépère mais bon, on voit l'idée générale). Quand tu risque ta vie, tu ne penses pas à avoir de la pitié, il n'y a que ta peau qui importe ou à la limite la personne que tu protège. Tout ça pour te dire, Harry n'est pas meilleur qu'un autre, c'est un homme normal qui a un métier dangereux et qui a des émotions peut-être un peu exagérés mais légitimes dans le contexte. La manière dont il le dit peut sembler indifférente mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Remarque 2 : Effectivement, la dette de sorcier n'existe pas dans mon histoire. Donc je vais t'expliquer pourquoi Harry prend l'acte de Peter aussi légèrement. Au risque de me répéter, le métier d'Auror est un métier ou tu risque ta vie quotidiennement. Donc dans toutes les missions qu'ont eues Harry et ses coéquipiers, ils se sont tous sauvé la vie au moins quinze fois, si tout le monde avait des dettes envers tout le monde on en finirait pas. Si Harry souligne le fait que Peter lui ait sauvé la vie, c'est que tout le monde le prend pour une pauvre lavette et donc pour la première fois qu'il sauve quelqu'un, il veut souligner son acte.

Donc pour finir, mon Harry, il est niais quand il est avec Drago, c'est normal il est amoureux. Il est gentil avec les gens, normal, il ne va pas être méchant, et puis c'est sa nature. Ensuite quand il est Auror, il à intérêt à être sérieux, c'est son métier. Il ne va pas être gentil avec les criminels non plus. Quand on le menace de le tuer, il va ne pas rester heureux de vivre et donc ça le met en colère. Et puis il s'en fout pas d'avoir été sauvé, mais si Peter devait lui faire chais pas quoi à chaque fois qu'il l'a sauvé dans le passé… Je pense que tout ça est compatible et que Harry n'est pas un gros con schizophrène. Le caractère de Harry, je sais parfaitement où je vais quand je le décris.

Bon, voila, sérieusement je l'ai pas mal pris, faut me le dire quand il y a des trucs qui vous choque ou que vous ne comprenez pas puisque mon esprit c'est vrai que c'est un peu le foutoir. Je sais que je me suis un peu étendu sur le sujet (un peu beaucoup XD) mais ta review m'a fait réfléchir sur le pourquoi de ce que j'avais écrit et j'ai vraiment été inspirée ^^

* * *

Après vous avoir ennuyé je vous dis à la semaine prochaine et continuez à m'envoyer des reviews, sa me fait plaisir 3

* * *

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **LEs persos sont a J.K.

**Rated:** M

**Note: **Voila enfin le chapitre que tout le monde attend ^^ C'est aussi celui ou David se prend une belle raclée. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

J'en profite aussi pour remercier toutes les personnes qui lisent ma fic depuis le tout début, a chaque chapitre posté j'attends vos reviews avec impatience, ainsi que les autres bien entendus ^^ 

**POV DRAGO**

Je suis anéanti d'avoir revu Harry. Devant lui je me suis montré froid et distant et il a dû remarquer quelque chose. J'y pense depuis quelques heures et je n'ai pu réprimer quelques sanglots en repensant aux photos que j'ai reçues. Au moment où je sors ma pizza du four, j'entends la sonnerie de la porte. Je me demande bien qui ça peut être, mais à peine eu-je le temps de me poser cette question que la réponse me vint automatiquement en tête, la porte était déjà ouverte et il me fixait de ses yeux verts si hypnotisant. Nous restons là quelques instants à nous regarder dans le blanc des yeux, je lis de l'inquiétude en lui et il doit voir ma gêne.

« Salut Drago, je peux entrer ? »

Je me dégage de l'entrée pour le laisser rentrer et m'assis dans le fauteuil alors que lui me dévisage. Même si je lui dis que tout va bien à ce stade là il ne me croira jamais. Je me triture les méninges pour trouver comment je vais bien pouvoir me sortir de cette situation sans lui parler des photos. S'il apprend que je suis anéanti pour ça il va comprendre que je l'aime.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrives Drago ?

_ Rien, ne t'inquiète pas

_ Trop tard

_ Oh et puis merde, qu'est ce que t'as à toujours t'occuper de mes affaires comme ça ? T'es pas ma mère que je sache… »

Mon cerveau en ébullition n'a trouvé qu'une solution pour me tirer de là, j'ai dit cette phrase avec colère et il me regarde avec tristesse à présent. Alors qu'il se retourne pour repartir, je ne peux m'empêcher de verser une larme et d'accourir vers lui pour lui accrocher le bras en lui sanglotant un « attends » désespéré. Surpris, il s'arrête et me regarde avec tendresse avant de me caresser les cheveux et de me faire assoir sur le fauteuil.

« C'est pas grave si tu veux pas me raconter »

Je lui fais un sourire et tourne la tête. Mes yeux s'arrêtent nets sur mon ordinateur que j'ai laissé allumé avec les photos, je fais de grands yeux horrifiés. Harry a suivi mon regard et fronce les sourcils avant de se lever pour aller voir de plus près les deux photos de lui et du gars avec qui il est.

« Mais quel connard !!! »

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il dit ça. Je n'ose plus le regarder. Lui s'approche de moi, m'embrasse sur le front et sort de mon appartement. Il a l'air énervé, ou plutôt furieux, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi en colère depuis le temps que je le connais. Surpassé par les événements, je finis par m'effondrer sur le divan et m'endors.

Le lendemain, c'est à contre cœur que je me réveille et enfile mon costume, jette ma pizza que je n'ai finalement pas mangé et qui a à présent une drôle de tête, et bois un thé. David m'attend déjà en bas, je vois sa voiture de ma fenêtre.

Alors que je traverse la rue pour le rejoindre, un jeune homme que je reconnais comme Harry traverse en courant pour se poster devant la portière de la voiture, l'ouvrir et en sortir David qui se débat pour qu'il le lâche. Je ne comprends pas du tout ce qui se passe, je vois juste Harry le traiter de connard et lui mettre un coup de poing dans le visage. Mon associé s'effondre sur le sol, il pisse le sang et Harry lui remet un coup de pied dans les cotes avant que je pense à intervenir.

« Harry, qu'est ce qui t'arrive merde, tu vas pas le tuer quand même, il t'a fait quoi ?

_ T'as qu'à lui demander, toi ! »

Il reprend son bras et repars vers l'immeuble. David est mal en point mais tient debout. C'est là que mon cerveau fait tilt, et je comprends ce qu'à fait David pour recevoir une telle correction. La seule chose que je me demande c'est comment Harry a-t-il fait pour savoir.

« C'est un malade ton copain

_ J'imagine que tu l'as mérité

_ Ça lui arrive souvent de sortir de chez lui et de tabasser quelqu'un au hasard ?

_ Ta gueule David, on va être en retard pour la réunion, et t'avise pas de m'adresser la parole une seule fois ou je finis son travail.

Ça a le mérite d'être clair, Il a compris… que j'ai compris. Pendant toute la journée je ne lui envoie que des regards méprisants, et le soir même je demande à changer d'associé. Mon patron accepte bien entendu (on ne refuse rien à Drago Malfoy) mais je dois finir la campagne de l'ordinateur avec l'autre abruti.

**

* * *

**

POV HARRY

Je dois dire que je me suis bien défoulé, bien que ma colère qui bouillonnait depuis hier soir ne se soit pas atténué. C'est encore fumant que j'arrive au ministère, manque de bol pour eux c'est aujourd'hui que je comparais comme témoin pendant le jugement des mangegloire. Je fais mon discours de manière très convaincante puisque je suis ravi d'envoyer ces enfoirés au trou, ils écopent tous d'au moins dix ans fermes.

Alors qu'Ignotus me reproche mon énième retard dû au fait que j'ai été prendre un café je lui sors une réplique qui a le mérite d'être claire et de lui rabattre son caquet. Je boucle mes dossiers à une vitesse fulgurante, j'ai de l'énergie à revendre et tout le monde va y passer.

De quel droit me flique t-il cet abruti ? De quel droit se permet-il de prendre des photos de gens dans leur vie privée et de les envoyer aux autres ? Mes coéquipiers n'osent pas m'approcher de peur que je leur crache du feu comme un dragon.

Ron est venu me voir à leur demande, je ne lui ai rien dit et il a l'air inquiet. A croire que la nouvelle que j'avais une humeur à chier a fait le tour du ministère, Seamus et Dean sont aussi passé, et je reçois une quatrième visite de Franck.

« Je suis venu voir le dragon du quatrième étage

_ C'est ça fous toi de ma gueule

_ On se demande tous ce qui met notre Ryry dans cet état, tu veux bien me raconter ? Ça te calmerait peut-être… »

Je lui raconte brièvement la situation, il est aussi indigné du comportement de David que moi. C'est ce que j'aime bien chez lui c'est qu'il ne me fait pas la morale. Je n'ai rien dit à Ron parce qu'il voit d'un mauvais œil que j'aie une éventuelle relation avec Drago. Franck me donne quelques conseils et j'ai le cœur un peu plus léger.

Le soir, quand je rentre chez moi j'appelle Ron pour m'excuser de lui avoir parlé méchamment. C'est Hermione qui répond, bien entendu mon meilleur ami lui a tout raconté sous peine de torture. Elle me demande une explication lorsque quelqu'un toque à la porte. Je sais que ça doit être Drago, mais je n'ai pas envie de parler de tout ça aujourd'hui. Je me réfugie dans ma chambre et continue à écouter Hermione parler de je ne sais pas trop quoi (j'ai décroché) et en ne faisant pas attention à mon ange qui veut rentrer.

« Bonjour Harry »

Bordel, il a réussi à entrer. Il a finalement utilisé sa magie

« Hermione je te laisse, j'ai un truc à régler.

_ J'imagine que c'est moi le « truc à régler ». »

Je lui jette un regard désolé et il vient s'assoir à côté de moi sur le lit, je n'ose plus croiser son regard glacial.

« Harry, comment tu as su que c'était David ?

_ Sais pas, l'intuition

_ N'importe quoi, nan, franchement ?

_ Je le savais c'est tout »

Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir abandonner l'affaire si je me fie à son regard déterminé. Cependant, il se lève et quitte ma chambre. Je reste quelques instants en transe, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Je n'allais quand même pas lui dire que j'avais reçu un mail du même type et qu'il m'avait aussi blessé. Je dois avouer que Drago s'est beaucoup dévoilé auprès de moi mais la peur de me faire en fin de compte rejeter est plus forte que tout et je n'arrive pas à lui avouer que je l'aime. Et si je m'étais trompé et qu'il ne ressente pas la même chose que moi ?

J'entends du bruit dans la cuisine, il n'est pas parti finalement ? Je me lève, pose le téléphone sur ma table de chevet et vais le rejoindre. Il est en train d'allumer mon ordinateur pour faire je ne sais quoi. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter, il n'aura jamais le mot de passe de ma boîte.

J'ai parlé trop vite, il y est arrivé. Je suis resté dans l'embrasure de la porte et je le vois vérifier tous les messages un à un avant qu'il n'arrive AU message compromettant. Il l'ouvre et sort un « l'enfoiré, je vais le trucider ». Il valait mieux qu'il le sache finalement.

**

* * *

**

POV DRAGO

David, prépares toi à mourir. La photo que je viens de découvrir a été prise d'après mes souvenir pendant le voyage à New York. Pas étonnant qu'il ait eu l'air aussi de bonne humeur là-bas. J'aurais dû m'en douter qu'il préparait un mauvais coup.

Lorsque je me retourne je vois Harry qui me fixe, adossé à la porte, les mains dans les poches.

« Je savais pas que tu pouvais craquer les mots de passe

_ Pardonnes moi

_ C'est pas grave, il fallait bien que tu le saches

_ Non je parlais de la photo, j'ai l'impression qu'elle t'a fait du mal

_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça

_ Tu recommences

_ À faire quoi ?

_ À me dire que ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Tu n'es pas l'être qu'on ne peut pas blesser que tu essaies de me montrer Harry. »

Il a les yeux rouges et je vois une larme qu'il essaie de cacher à travers un geste de sa manche qu'il voudrait discret. Je soupire et le prends dans mes bras. Il pleure à son aise tandis que je le rassure, une main dans ses cheveux. Je n'avais jamais pu sentir à quel point ils étaient doux… je dérive là…

A bout de quelques instants il se détache de moi.

« Je suis désolé Drago, je suis un peu fatigué et la colère n'a pas arrangé les choses. »

Il me propose de manger avec lui et commence à cuisiner quelque chose tandis que je le dévore des yeux inconsciemment. C'est peut-être inconscient de mon coté mais je me rends vite compte que lui l'a parfaitement remarqué quand je vois ses joues roses. Nous nous mettons à table dans le même silence et c'est lui qui rompt le silence après quelques minutes.

« Tu sais Drago… Franck n'est qu'un ami que j'ai rencontré en France et il n'y a rien entre nous. »

Merlin, il est trop mignon quand il dit ça… Puisqu'on en est aux confessions autant m'y mettre moi aussi.

« Penny n'est pas ma petite amie, on se voit juste de temps en temps quand je vais à New York et de toute façon je ne la verrai plus.

_ Et David ?

_ N'est que mon… ex associé et je n'ai jamais répondu à ses avances »

Il soupire de soulagement, cela me fait éclater de rire et lui me suit. Son téléphone se met à sonner. J'ai l'impression qu'Harry passe son temps à répondre au téléphone. Il parle à présent en français, et malgré mes nombreux voyages à Paris je ne comprends pas un mot. La langue de Molière me parait si belle quand c'est lui qui la prononce… Je ne sais pas qui est la personne à qui il parle mais il parait tout à coup joyeux, doucement Potter ou je te fais une crise de jalousie.

Il s'excuse et se rassoit en face de moi. La conversation reprend doucement, je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'il a plus confiance en lui mais il rit beaucoup pour volontiers et me regarde avec un si beau regard vert qu'après un nouveau silence je ne peux me retenir.

« Harry, je t'aime »

Il a un regard rêveur sur son assiette vide, un beau sourire sur le visage. A vrai dire je ne m'attendais pas à aussi peu de réaction. Fais quelque chose mince, dis-moi que toi aussi, pique une crise, n'importe quoi mais dis quelque chose…

« Toujours aussi peu réactif aux déclarations toi…

_ Désolé, je réfléchissais

_ A ta réponse ?

_ Non je l'ai déjà ma réponse, je voulais juste t'embêter un peu en te faisant poireauter un petit peu »

_ Et donc ? Juste pour que j'arrête d'avoir l'impression de passer pour un con… »

Il éclate de rire. C'est qu'il se fout de ma gueule le petit brun, je veux ma réponse moi !!! Il vient de me prendre la main qu'il caresse distraitement du bout du doigt puis me tire vers lui pour venir déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes.

« Ça te va comme réponse ?

_ Non »

Il fait semblant d'être exaspéré et se rapproche de moi pour approfondir le baiser. J'y réponds et nous nous embrassons jusqu'à en perdre le souffle. Ça fait si longtemps que j'attends ce moment.

**

* * *

**

POV HARRY

J'aime jouer avec lui. Je suis heureux qu'il m'ait dit qu'il m'aimait. A la fin du baiser j'ai gardé sa main dans la mienne comme si c'était un trésor que je risquais de perdre. Cet instant est magique, je ne veux pas le briser. Après un moment, il m'embrasse du bout des lèvres et se lève.

« Je vais rentrer Harry, il commence à se faire tard et j'ai encore du boulot pour demain. »

Je hoche la tête et le raccompagne à la porte.

« Au fait, je voulais te demander ?

_ Oui Drago ?

_ Demain je suis invité à un cocktail et je suis censé inviter quelqu'un, tu ne voudrais pas m'accompagner ?

_ Si tu veux

_ Ce sera barbant je te préviens, je ne voudrais pas te forcer…

_ Tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir y aller seul alors je viendrais, ne t'inquiète pas.

_ Merci… Je passe te prendre à 19h00 alors »

Alors qu'il se retourne je lui attrape la nuque et l'embrasse passionnément, nos langues s'engagent dans une folle danse et quand je mets fin au baiser ce n'est que pour lui glisser un « moi aussi je t'aime » à l'oreille, auquel il répond par un sourire ravageur.

Finalement j'ai bien fait de me lever ce matin.

Quand Franck me voit arriver ce matin, il sait tout de suite que tout s'est bien passé, et Ron ne semble pas tout saisir, je suis obligé de tout lui expliquer. Il ne semble pas très heureux que je lui aie caché toute l'histoire alors que Franck connait les détails. Mais tout est oublié quand je lui raconte ma soirée d'hier. Hermione m'appelle dans la journée pour me féliciter, merlin je vais ne pas me marier non plus.

Il est dix huit heures, et je suis déjà en train de stresser. Drago vient me chercher dans une heure et je ne sais pas comment m'habiller. Désespéré, j'appelle Hermione qui accourt avec un costar de Ron. A l'aide d'un tour de magie, elle le met à ma taille et je vais dans ma chambre pour l'enfiler. Je dois dire que depuis qu'il est avec ma meilleure amie, Ron a plutôt bon goût en matière de vêtements.

Après avoir passé en revue ma tenue, elle entreprend de choisir une cravate. Qu'est ce que je ne donnerais pas pour pouvoir mettre un jean et des baskets… Cravate choisie, je la regarde avec horreur s'approcher de moi avec un peigne. Après dix bonnes minutes elle est obligée de jeter les armes, mes cheveux ne veulent pas s'aplatir.

« Après tout c'est ce qui te rend sexy » dit elle désespérée

Hermione s'en va à dix huit heures cinquante cinq. Je suis plutôt satisfait du résultat. Après tout, je ne voulais pas que Drago s'affiche avec un homme en haillons à côté de lui. Je pense qu'il n'y aura personne que je connais à part ce crétin de David puisque c'est un cocktail organisé par des moldus.

Drago sonne à 19h pile. Je lui ouvre et il semble bouche bée devant mon élégance.

« Quoi, t'avais jamais remarqué que je pouvais être beau ?

_ Je ne répondrais même pas. »

Il m'embrasse doucement et je le suis dehors. Un taxi nous attend. Je suis heureux de voir qu'il ne va plus au boulot avec David. Dans la voiture, il m'explique.

« Mon entreprise doit signer un contrat avec une autre entreprise suédoise qui fabrique des composants électroniques. Je suis obligé d'y assister puisque c'est en partie avec moi qu'ils traitent. En fait cette réception c'est juste pour montrer que nos deux pays sont les meilleurs amis du monde,… je sais ça pue l'hypocrisie. Il y aura de nombreux hommes d'affaires et des traders internationaux, dont la plupart ne peuvent pas me voir en peinture donc ne t'étonne de rien.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, j'assurerai ta protection

_ Ce n'est pas d'eux que j'ai le plus à craindre

_ De qui alors ?

_ Tu sauras bien assez tôt »

Il a un petit sourire quand il me dit ça, je n'insiste pas, je n'ai pas trop envie de savoir. Nous arrivons enfin devant un hôtel particulier dont je ne connaissais même pas l'existence. Un majordome nous débarrasse de nos manteaux et nous nous avançons dans un couloir qui doit nous amener vers la salle de réception.

**

* * *

**

POV DRAGO

Il a l'air nerveux, il est trop mignon. Je dois dire que j'ai été étonné de le voir habillé ainsi, il est tellement sexy. Je pense que je vais faire des jaloux. La salle de réception est déjà pleine, et je vois mon patron qui s'avance vers moi.

« Bonsoir Drago, j'espère que vous allez tous nous étonner avec le discours que vous allez nous faire

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça… »

Il s'en va aussi vite qu'il est venu et je me tourne vers Harry qui a l'air un peu perdu.

« Je te présente mon patron…

_ Tu vas faire un discours ? J'ai hâte d'y être

A peine ais-je le temps de répondre que j'entends un « Dragoooooooo » strident

« Cassandre, comment vas-tu ?

_ Très biennn ! Je suis si heureuse de te voir avec nous ce soir, ça fait longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas vus je me trompe ? Mais qui est le charmant jeune homme qui t'accompagne, je serai ravie de lui présenter les personnalités présentes ce soir.

_ Merci mais je vais m'en charger, bonne soirée Cassandre »

Harry est mort de rire, je lui mets une tape derrière la tête en lui disant que je lui interdis de flirter avec ne serait-ce qu'une personne ici.

« Même pas toi Drago ?

_ Je suis l'exception »

Dans la demi-heure qui suit, nous devons supporter la présence de Charline Duval, Gwen Parker, Karen Spot, et bien d'autres dont je ne veux même pas me souvenir. Ce sont toutes des femmes mariées à des riches hommes d'affaire et viennent nous faire du charme ouvertement. Il faut dire que deux apollons comme nous sont des mets de choix.

« J'aurais dû m'attendre à ce qu'elle te charment toi aussi

_ Tu es jaloux ?

_ Carrément. »

Cette fois ci, c'est un homme qui vient nous déranger. Je le connais juste assez pour savoir que malgré son agréable épouse, il est 100% gay. Il travaille pour une firme concurrente à la mienne mais ne peut s'empêcher de me draguer dès qu'il me voit. Cette fois ci, il s'approche d'un pas félin, son habituel sourire collé sur sa face de con, sourire qui s'élargit quand il voit Harry derrière moi.

« Mon cher Malfoy, ce serait un honneur si vous nous présentiez

_ Je m'appelle Harry Potter…

_ C'est mon compagnon »

J'attrape la main que mon brun avait tendue pour lui serrer la main, l'homme semble déçu, mais son sourire ne redescend pas.

« Eh bien Monsieur Potter, comment avez-vous rencontré mon cher concurrent ?

_ Euh… Je suis un ancien camarade de classe

_ Et vous travaillez dans quelle branche ?

_ Je travaille… dans la police criminelle

_ Harry, est le meilleur policier qui puisse exister. Amour, viens, allons boire un verre… »

Mon brun me regarde avec douceur, il doit me trouver gamin mais c'est comme ça, je n'aime pas qu'on le regarde avec insistance, et c'est ce que font beaucoup de gens autour de nous.

J'ai vu David plusieurs fois, la première fois j'ai vu qu'il n'était pas de très bonne humeur après avoir vu qui m'accompagnait. Mais son regard mauvais qu'il lui donnait d'habitude est devenu un regard plutôt triste.

C'est bientôt l'heure de mon discours. Il est 20heures et mon patron me fait signe pour que je m'approche.

« J'y vais

_ T'en fais pas, je vais pas me faire violer

_ J'ai fini dans quinze minutes au plus tard.

_ Je t'assure que je ne vais pas m'envoler. »

Et pour me rassurer il m'embrasse sur le front.

_**à suivre...**_

Merci de m'avoir lue, j'espère que ça vous a plu, j'attends vos reviews !!!

* * *

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Les persos sont à J.K.

**Rated:** M

**Note:** Bah nous voila au chapitre 10, que dire, que dire... ce chapitre est assez pépère, on a juste drago qui se montre un peu posséssif (pardon, c'est à cause des découpages des chapitres, je m'arrange pour avoir 5 'POV' alors des fois ça coupe en plein milieu de l'action)

J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même, bisousss

**

* * *

**

**POV HARRY**

Drago a commencé son discours. Je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait dégager autant d'assurance et de charisme en disant un discours dont il ne pense pas un seul mot. Il jette des regards vers moi de temps en temps comme pour me surveiller, il est vraiment adorable.

Je regarde l'assemblé, je ne connais personne. Enfin si, dans l'obscurité, je reconnais quelqu'un. Je n'arrive pas à y croire, Elisa est à quelques mètres de moi dans les bras d'un homme.

Ce doit être son mannequin, bien que je me demande franchement ce qu'un mannequin fait ici, je dois avouer que Franck n'a pas menti, il est vraiment bien foutu et très beau. Elle aussi m'a vu et discrètement elle s'approche de moi, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle m'entraîne un peu plus loin là où nous ne dérangerons personne.

« Harry, je suis si contente de te voir, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Elle m'a sauté dans les bras, je jette un œil, heureusement Drago n'a rien vu

« J'accompagne… un ami

_ Ton fameux amoureux ? Il est où ?

_ Sur la scène

_ C'est Drago Malfoy ? Au mon dieux Harry, tu ne choisis pas les plus moches et les plus modestes

_ Toi non plus »

Elle sourit, les joues un peu roses. Alors que nous parlons, je ne me suis pas rendu compte que Drago avait terminé son discours, et qu'il s'avançait vers moi et Elisa d'un air pas très content. Il interrompt notre conversation par une petite toux nerveuse.

« Je te dérange pas trop j'espère ?

_ Drago, ton discours était… magnifique

_ C'est vrai que tu paraissais très intéressé

_ Bonjour, je me présente, Elisa Saran. »

Elisa a interrompu Drago, il la toise du regard et me prend par le bras pour m'entraîner jusque dans les toilettes qui sont seulement à quelques mètres de là.

« Quel tombeur Potter… »

J'éclate de rire, il est un peu étonné

« Et si je te disais que pendant cinq ans cette femme s'est appelée Elisa Potter ? Cela dit, j'accepte tes excuses pour m'avoir injustement accusé d'adultère après seulement une journée. »

Ses joues d'habitude si blanches prennent une jolie teinte rosée et je m'approche doucement de lui, le coince contre un lavabo et l'embrasse fougueusement, essayant de lui montrer à quel point je l'aime. Mon geste n'a pas que cet effet, mon ange semble légèrement excité à ce que j'en crois contre ma cuisse. Après quelques instants où nous sommes limite couché sur le lavabo, la porte s'ouvre et Elisa entre avant de sortir précipitamment avec un « je vois que vous n'avez pas de problèmes pour la réconciliation… »

« Harry, je crois qu'on va devoir retourner dans la salle »

Je lui remets sa cravate correctement et aplatis mes cheveux, en vain, avant qu'il me prenne la main pour retourner auprès des autres. Drago m'emmène auprès de son patron qui le félicite, ses collègues en font de même et mon ange me dit qu'il a envie de repartir.

Avant de sortir, je retourne voir Elisa. Elle me dit qu'elle passera me voir durant la semaine qu'elle passe à Londres et je rejoins mon petit dragon. Quand je regarde ma montre, je vois qu'il n'est que 22h. Dans le taxi, Drago ne dit rien, je l'observe.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Drago ?

_ Non, tout va bien pourquoi ?

_ Comme ça… »

Quand nous arrivons devant l'immeuble, je l'entraîne chez moi. Malgré le fait que nous rentrions d'un cocktail, nous n'avons presque rien mangé.

« Tu vas me raconter tes malheurs pendant que je prépare des pâtes.

_ Je n'ai pas de malheurs

_ Ah pardon, j'avais oublié que faire la gueule était ta façon de me dire je t'aime… »

Il ne répond pas, j'espère ne pas l'avoir blessé, j'ai dit ça juste pour rire.

**

* * *

**

POV DRAGO

Je ne suis pas très fier de moi. Mais ce n'est pas ma faute, quand je suis avec quelqu'un je n'aime pas que les autres lui tournent autour.

« Je suis désolé, je me suis mal conduit ce soir…

_ Tu es jaloux, possessif, un vrai gamin gâté, mais tu n'y peux rien, c'est ce qui fait parti de ton charme… »

Il me prend dans ses bras. Ai-je déjà dis que j'aimais son odeur à en mourir ?

« Harry, promet moi que tu ne me laissera jamais, que tu ne me trahiras jamais et que tu m'aimes

_ Je te le promets »

Il se détache de moi pour repartir à son ouvrage. Il est tellement bon cuisinier, je me demande si c'est Elisa qui lui a appris. Elle est très belle, je savais qu'elle était mannequin mais quand même. Alors que je savoure ses pâtes à la Carbonare, des centaines de questions que j'aimerais lui poser me traversent l'esprit.

« Tu n'as pas eu l'air très étonné hier quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais

_ Je m'en doutais un peu

_ Comment ça ?

_ Quand tu rêves de temps en temps tu gémis mon prénom, tu m'as embrassé la dernière fois alors que tu me croyais endormi… je te passe les détails

_ …

_ T'es mignon quand tu rougis »

Ouah la bourde… En sa présence je me sens devenir un autre Malfoy, il n'y a que devant lui que je m'autorise à montrer mes faiblesses et il l'a bien compris. Si le monde des affaires savait que je ne suis à sa merci…

La sonnette de la porte retentit, Harry se lève et va ouvrir. Je reconnais Weasley sur le pas de la porte, il dit un truc rapidement à mon brun qui à un air un peu inquiet et je vois un gosse entrer dans l'appartement. Weasley s'en va presque aussi vite qu'il est venu et Harry prend le gamin dans ses bras avant de revenir vers moi.

« Hermione a fait une mauvaise chute et Ron est obligé de l'emmener à l'hôpital alors il me demande de garder Bryan pour la nuit.

_ Ah, et elle va bien ?

_ A ce qu'il parait il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter, mais elle doit rester en observation pour la nuit puisqu'elle est enceinte et Ron va rester avec elle cette nuit.

_ Rainry, c'est qui le monsieur ?

_ C'est un ami Bryan, un très bon ami à ton parrain, mon cœur, va jouer avec Eddy sur le canapé »

Je dois dire que son filleul est adorable. Mais je me sens un peu de trop tout d'un coup

« Je vais peut-être rentrer

_ Non, restes s'il te plait, enfin… si ça ne t'embêtes pas de jouer les baby Sitter avec moi

_ Je ne suis pas doué avec les enfants, mais je ferai de mon mieux

_ Désolé de t'imposer ça »

Je m'assois à coté de lui sur le tapis du salon, Bryan agite une peluche dont je ne saurais deviner l'animal représenté, et il s'approche vers moi.

« Regarde monsieur, c'est Eddy

_ Enchanté Eddy, tu es quel animal ?

_ Bah c'est un scoutt à têtard monsieur »

Un souvenir revient à moi et je regarde rapidement le dessin accroché au mur un peu plus loin. Effectivement, en ne regardant pas trop les détails et avec un peu d'imagination on peut concevoir que la créature représentée et la peluche se ressemblent.

Harry sourit de la conversation passionnée entre son filleul et moi.

« Bryan, il est tard, il faudrait te coucher »

Mon brun se lève et va chercher quelques couvertures dans une armoire et des oreillers. Il couche le petit bonhomme sur le canapé et me rejoint. Il nous enroule dans une couverture chaude et je me blottis contre lui. Je ne sais pas quand est ce que nous nous sommes endormis, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'à la place de mes habituels cauchemars représentant un Harry torturé, j'ai fait un rêve qui m'a valu une belle érection le lendemain matin.

**

* * *

**

POV HARRY

Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point mon lit était dur. En fait, je viens de voir que c'est moi qui sers de matelas à un blond profondément endormi. Les souvenirs me reviennent peu à peu. Bryan est endormi sur le canapé et je sens la respiration régulière de mon ange contre mon cou. Quand je regarde l'heure je remarque qu'il est déjà dix heures moins le quart. Heureusement qu'on est dimanche sinon je subirais les réprimandes de mon supérieur adoré.

Etant dans l'impossibilité de me lever, je reste dans cette position quelque peu inconfortable, jusqu'à ce que la sonnette de la porte retentisse.

« Désolé Drago, je vais devoir me lever »

Il pousse un grognement et s'écarte de moi pour rejoindre l'autre canapé. Je jurerai qu'il ne s'est même pas réveillé. Je fais rentrer Ron et l'emmène dans la cuisine pour ne pas réveiller les deux glandeurs dans le salon.

« Je vois qu'on s'est fait une petite soirée entre mecs, désolé d'avoir gâché ta soirée avec Drago

_ Pas grave, comment va Hermione ?

_ Elle a une petite entorse au poignet, ce n'est l'affaire que de quelques jours et le bébé va bien alors je n'ai pas beaucoup d'inquiétude.

_ Tant mieux alors, je viendrais la voir cet après midi

_ Alors, c'est le grand amour ? C'est vrai que quand il est apprivoisé il n'a pas l'air si féroce le dragon

_ Ron…

_ Ça va, je rigole, bon bah je suis content de te voir casé même si c'est avec ton ex pire ennemi

_ Il a changé, je t'assure. Laisses lui une chance s'il te plait »

Mon meilleur ami me sourit et me met une tape à l'épaule avant de se diriger vers le salon pour réveiller son rejeton. Il fait le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller l'autre endormis, qui cependant se relève, la mine un peu embrumée. Ils se saluent règlementairement, puis Drago s'approche de moi m'embrasse pour me dire bonjour et va dans la cuisine se mouiller le visage pour se réveiller. Je savais qu'il n'était pas du matin mais à ce point…

Drago est resté avec moi toute la fin de la matinée et n'est retourné chez lui que pour chercher des affaires de rechange. Il faut dire que ni lui ni moi n'avions envie de nous quitter. Cependant, j'ai dû partir pour rendre visite à Hermione un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi. Et c'est presque à contrecœur que je transplane chez mes meilleurs amis.

Lorsque je rentre dans l'appartement, elle me saute dessus. Apparemment elle ne va pas si mal. Une chose que je n'avais pas remarqué hier, étant trop pris pas ma question existentielle sur « qu'est ce que je vais me foutre sur le dos », c'est le joli ventre légèrement arrondi d'Hermione. Merlin, déjà ? Bon, il n'est pas proéminent non plus mais on le voit.

Comme je l'aurai parié, elle me pose toutes les questions possibles et inimaginables sur Drago, j'ai l'impression d'être retourné à Poudlard quand nous avions nos premiers amours. Elle a ce petit coté fleur bleue, je sais que c'est ça qui a fait craquer Ron, qui lui est plutôt cru à ce sujet.

« Hermy, ferme tes oreilles, Harry, vous l'avez déjà fait ?

_ Ron ! Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on demande à la légère

_ Je t'avais dit de fermer tes oreilles, bon Harry tu réponds ?

_ Laisses le donc tranquille !!! »

Ma meilleure amie est rouge, Ron sait tout autant que moi qu'elle ne veut pas entendre la réponse. Je me rends compte que Drago et moi ne faisons pas partie de ces amants passionnés qui ne peuvent passer un soir sans une bonne partie de jambe en l'air. C'est ce qui me plait dans notre relation, mais je me demande si cela convient à Drago.

« Non, on l'a pas encore fait »

Bizarrement, ils affichent un regard soulagé. Ils s'imaginent que je suis encore vierge de cette partie de mon anatomie, leur naïveté me fait rire. Je suis adulte après tout…

Je passe le reste de la soirée avec eux, c'est un de ces bons moments qui nous sont précieux vu qu'ils se font de plus en plus rares.

Demain une nouvelle semaine commence, une nouvelle semaine ou je ne pourrais plus voir mon ange pour cause de travail intensif…

**

* * *

**

POV DRAGO

Lundi soir. Ma journée a été… ennuyeuse. Tout d'abord, j'ai eu droit à la réunion marketing sur le projet de publicité de l'ordinateur. Je me vois encore regarder ma secrétaire me dire que la réunion de vendredi (ou je n'étais pas allé pour une raison X) avait été annulée et reportée à ce matin. Voyant la pauvre assistante de l'autre fois me regarder avec des yeux qui me faisaient froid dans le dos, je n'ai pas osé critiquer et nous allons nous retrouver avec des affiches représentant un tigre couché sur l'ordinateur.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de manger à midi pour cause de « réunion débriefing » du cocktail de ce week-end, ce qui m'a fait penser à Harry pendant toute la durée de la réunion. Tout le monde a du remarquer que j'étais dans la lune. Ce n'est pas ma faute si penser à lui me fait me déconnecter du monde. Où est passé le Drago Malfoy que j'étais autrefois ? Celui qui était froid, associable et égoïste ? J'ai l'impression d'être une lavette, ressaisis toi mon grand !!!!

On s'approche de fin novembre et je commence à recevoir les invitations pour le nouvel an. Ces dernières années, les fêtes de fin d'année m'ont paru légèrement déprimantes. Je passais noël tout seul devant la télé, et pour le nouvel an je faisais mon choix parmi plusieurs propositions, prenant celle où je pensais m'amuser le mieux. Cette année j'espère que ce sera différent, mais je ne me fais pas d'illusions, Harry va surement passer Noël avec la famille Weasley. Je tenterai ma chance le 31 décembre…

Mon patron m'a libéré plus tôt en me disant qu'il me trouvait un peu « dépassé par les événements » et qu'il fallait mieux que je rentre chez moi s'il voulait que je redevienne ce « guerrier des affaires ».

Je n'y crois pas, il est 16h30 et je suis chez moi. Chose plus que rare. Je décide de profiter de ce temps libre pour aller courir un petit peu. Dehors le temps est très froid, mais je me réchauffe rapidement après quelques foulées. J'aurai quand même du prendre des gants vu qu'au bout d'une demi heure je sens le bout de mes doigts plus qu'engourdis. Cette course m'a vraiment fait du bien. C'est une sensation inqualifiable, j'ai l'impression d'être comme apaisé.

Je rentre rapidement chez moi, où une surprise m'attend. Devant la porte, je trouve Pansy assise contre le mur. Elle est tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne remarque pas ma présence et renifle doucement. Je m'agenouille devant elle pour être à sa hauteur.

« Pansy, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »

Elle ne me répond pas ma me serre dans ses bras. Je lui caresse doucement le dos et me relève pour ouvrir ma porte et l'entraîner à l'intérieur ou je l'assis à coté de moi pour qu'elle puisse tout me raconter.

« Panse, dis moi ce qui ne va pas

_ C'est Blaise, on s'est séparés…

_ Ce n'était pas déjà fait ça ? Quand je t'ai trouvée avec l'autre mec l'autre fois ?

_ Non, c'était mon amant, mais Blaise l'a apprit et il est partit

_ Mais, tu l'aimes encore Blaise ?

_ Malgré tout ce qu'il m'a fait je n'ai jamais arrêté de l'aimer. Mais ce n'est pas tout…

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ?

_ Je suis enceinte

_ De ton amant ?

_ Mais non !!! De Blaise !!! »

C'est dans ces moments là que je me sens comme un con, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour la réconforter. Je ne comprends pas les femmes. Blaise est un vrai connard et elle l'aime, mais malgré le fait qu'elle l'aime elle couche avec un autre… Cherchez l'erreur…

« Et que vas-tu faire ? Avorter ?

_ T'es malade, c'est contre nature… C'est dur la vie, on se retrouve à présent tout les deux, deux célibataires…

_ Euh… à ce propos Pansy, je sais que ce n'est pas le moment de faire étalage de ma vie sentimentale mais je ne suis plus célibataire, je suis avec Harry…

_ Quoi ? Mais depuis quand ?

_ A peu près trois jours…

_ Non mais t'es pas croyable, t'aurais pu au moins me le dire !!!!! »

Bon, au moins ça l'a mise de bonne humeur…

**

* * *

**

POV HARRY

Journée épuisante aujourd'hui au ministère. J'ai dû courir partout pour m'occuper de tous les dossiers sur lesquels on travaille, plus rendre visite à un homme qui élevait illicitement des dragons, et pas n'importe lesquels, des magyars à pointes… L'un de ses protégés m'a brulé la cuisse. C'est une blessure superficielle mais mon pantalon préféré est à cet endroit en cendres. J'ai du m'occuper seul, avec Steve de l'arrêter, et de jeter les sorts pour que personne, et surtout pas un moldu ne voient les dragons avant que la brigade qui s'occupe des espèces magiques dangereuses ne vienne les chercher.

Ron m'a accueilli avec beaucoup d'humour quand il m'a vu avec mon pantalon à moitié brulé. Le manque de temps ne me permettant pas de rentrer chez moi, je mangeais sur place avec lui.

« Au fait, maman veut absolument que tu passes noël avec nous cette année »

Je ne réponds pas tout de suite à la proposition, il comprend pourquoi.

« Tu ne veux pas passer noël sans Drago ?

_ Ce n'est pas ça, je n'ai juste pas envie de le laisser seul un soir de Noël

_ Il n'a pas de famille ?

_ Tu rigoles j'espère? La seule famille qu'il a c'est des mangemorts enfermés à Azkaban

_ Vu comme ça…

_ Je vais y réfléchir, maintenant je retourne bosser, j'ai des magyars à pointes dont je dois m'occuper. »

Mon appartement ne m'a jamais paru aussi douillet. A peine rentré, je me déshabille et vais prendre une douche. L'eau chaude sur ma jambe blessée me fait crier de douleur et je baisse la température pour être en mesure de prendre une douche rapide mais un peu moins douloureuse.

J'enfile un boxer et me dirige vers mon armoire à pharmacie pour prendre de la Biafine. Cette pommade magique, je l'ai découverte en France. Il n'y a que là bas que j'en trouve.

Le gel blanc commence à faire effet et je sens ma cuisse qui se soulage. On m'a souvent demandé pourquoi je n'utilisais pas la magie, et j'ai toujours répondu qu'avec moi on risquait toujours que j'aggrave les choses.

Je regarde ma montre, il est 19h moins le quart. Mon ange me revient en mémoire et je me rends compte qu'il me manque plus que de raison. Il ne doit pas être rentré à cette heure là. A peine ais-je eu cette pensée qu'on toqua à la porte. Je reconnaitrais sa façon de frapper entre mille. Mon cœur vient de faire un bond et un sourire se plante sur mon visage. Je me dépêche de lui ouvrir et à peine a-t-il le temps de me dire bonjour que je l'embrasse éperdument. Je me détache ensuite de lui et lui laisse le champ libre pour qu'il entre.

« Eh ben, je devrais venir à l'improviste un peu plus souvent… »

Je rougis en remarquant qu'il me détaille de haut en bas avec un regard appréciateur et je me rends compte que je n'ai toujours pour seule tenue qu'un boxer. Pourtant, son regard passe vite à l'horreur quand ses yeux se posent sur ma cuisse rougie, il se baisse pour regarder de plus près.

« Comment tu t'es fait ça ?

_ J'ai joué avec un magyar à pointe

_ T'as « joué » avec un Dragon ??????????

_ Oui, tu sais ils sont un peu moins dociles que toi et je m'y suis un petit peu frotté, mais rien de grave, tu vois je ne suis pas sur mon lit de mort…

_ Arrête ce boulot !!!! C'est trop dangereux ! »

Il est debout à présent, et c'est maintenant que je me rends vraiment compte qu'il est plus grand que moi d'au moins dix bons centimètres. Il a l'air sérieux, c'est ça le pire. Malgré la situation, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire et de le trouver incroyablement craquant.

« Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi s'il te plait, je vais bien, et j'irai bien, je te le promets »

Il me regarde d'un air suspicieux et détourne les talons en direction de la porte. Je lui attrape le bras pour le retenir et il s'arrête. Je lui embrasse la nuque, il semble énervé.

« Je t'assure Drago que je ferai attention

_ Ça va… je te crois, je n'aurai pas dû m'énerver. Mais Merlin Harry, c'est pas la première fois que tu es blessé !!!

_ Et ce ne sera pas la dernière. »

**_à suivre..._**

J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'attends vos reviews !!!

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Les persos sont à J.K.

**Rated:** M

**Note**: Bah voila le chapitre 10, je n'ai pas grand chose à raconter alors je vais vous laisser lire tout de suite ^^

**

* * *

****POV DRAGO**

Ne peut-il pas comprendre que la seule idée de le perdre puisse me faire peur à ce point ? Peut-être qu'il ne se rend pas compte à quel point son métier est dangereux. Il est vraiment insouciant,... mais en y repensant, je l'aime à en mourir cette insouciance.

Lorsque je regarde son corps, je remarque les multiples cicatrices qui le parsèment. Il n'y en a que quelques unes qui se démarquent du lot par leur grosseur, mais les autres sont quand même bien visibles, même si les soins magiques ont bien servi. Cependant, ces marques font partie de lui, elles me rappellent toutes les épreuves qu'il a dû subir dans sa vie et sans elles il n'est plus Harry Potter, et Merlin, elles le rendent si sexy…

Voyant que je suis calmé, il me fait un grand sourire et se dirige vers sa chambre pour prendre un pantalon de survêtement et un t-shirt. Je grogne de mécontentement.

« Mais j'y pense, monsieur Malfoy n'aurait-il pas du travail ? Nous sommes en semaine, ce n'est pas raisonnable d'aller voir son petit ami

_ J'ai une bonne excuse, je suis amoureux, ce n'est donc pas ma faute mais celle de mon dit petit ami

_ Je ne pensais pas te revoir avant le week-end

_ Moi non plus mais j'ai entendu ta voix me supplier de venir tellement je te manquais

_ J'ai crié si fort ? Ça ne m'étonne pas… »

Il s'approche de moi de manière féline pour me faire reculer jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur le canapé. Il s'allonge sur mon torse et me prend dans ses bras comme un gros nounours.

« Harry, j'ai faim

_ Bah patiente, je suis bien là

_ Mais j'ai faim !!! »

Je sais bien qu'il fait ça seulement pour m'embêter. Il fait semblant de dormir à présent et sait très bien que je ne bougerai pas. C'est alors que je sens sa main essayer de passer sous mon t-shirt.

« T'as les mains froides

_ Pas ma faute, elles se baladent toutes seules »

Il commence à m'embrasser dans le cou, je sais ce qu'il a en tête et cette idée me fait rougir. Cela se confirme quand il se met à califourchon sur moi et continue à passer ses mains le long de mon torse en m'embrassant, ou plutôt en me léchant de petits coups de langues, le cou. Merlin que c'est agréable… Mais il ne peut pas continuer. Il va peut-être me détester après ça mais je ne me sens pas encore prêt.

« Harry, arrête s'il te plait »

Il sort sa tête de mon cou et me regarde tendrement, avant de se relever et de se diriger vers la cuisine.

« Alors, qu'est ce que mon petit dragon a envie de manger ?

_ Tu es fâché ?

_ Espèce d'idiot, bien sûr que non.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Je ne vais pas te forcer si tu n'en as pas envie. Je suis juste frustré de ne pas avoir réussi à te convaincre grâce à mes pouvoirs de séducteur de t'envoyer au septième ciel par une voie que tu n'as jamais utilisée.

_ Comment tu le sais ?

_ Je le sais, c'est tout…, mais j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra ne t'inquiète pas, même dix ans s'il le faut

_ D'ici là c'est moi qui t'aurai sauté dessus ne t'inquiète pas

_ Bien sûr, tu auras succombé à mon charme »

Je l'embrasse une dernière fois avant qu'il parte pour de bon préparer à manger. J'ai vraiment trouvé la perle rare, comment ai-je pu me passer de lui une seule seconde les 28 années précédentes ? Il ne se moque même pas du fait que je me conduise comme une vierge effarouchée.

Comme d'habitude, ce qu'il prépare est délicieux, ces années en France lui ont servi à quelque chose. Ça me change des pizzas surgelées et des boîtes de conserve.

Je lui parle de Pansy et de ses problèmes et lui me parle d'Hermione. On arrive à la même conclusion : les femmes sont trop compliquées pour nous.

**

* * *

**

POV HARRY

Je n'ai pas vu Drago de la semaine, et je passe mon samedi seul puisqu'il est à la bourse de Londres toute la journée. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment il fait pour ne pas mourir d'ennui avec un boulot pareil. Nous avons pris l'habitude de nous bombarder de sms, c'est un peu gamin mais je ne peux m'en empêcher quand j'ai une minute de libre de l'embêter dans son travail.

Il m'a promis que demain nous passerons la journée ensemble, et je lui ai préparé une petite surprise. J'espère sincèrement qu'il appréciera.

Je suis sur le chemin de l'appartement de Ron et Hermione. Tout les deux m'accueillent joyeusement et Bryan me saute dans les bras.

« Rainry, c'est vrai que tu t'es battu avec un dragon ?

_ Bien sur, mais pas qu'un seul, j'en avais une trentaine à mes trousses qui voulaient me manger tout crus. »

Il me regarde d'abord avec émerveillement, puis prend une moue boudeuse quand il s'aperçoit que je me suis moqué de lui.

« C'est même pas vrai, tu mens !!!

_ Tu as raison, il n'y en avait qu'un. »

Je me tourne vers Hermione et Ron

« Il est vraiment très intelligent ce petit, il tient ça de sa mère sûrement

_ Et encore, tu n'as pas tout vu, au fait Harry, Ron t'a parlé du réveillon ?

_ Euh, oui… Seulement, j'ai encore deux trois trucs à régler avant de… donner une réponse…

_ Je comprends, tu ne veux pas laisser Drago tout seul, je vais en parler à Molly »

Je regarde Hermione avec gratitude, même si je suis certain que mon ange n'acceptera jamais de passer noël avec les Weasley. La journée se passe bien, et je quitte mes meilleurs amis assez tôt puisque j'ai encore quelques détails à régler pour demain.

Je me réveille à huit heures le lendemain, je suis trop excité pour tenir en place. Je me mets devant le câble, j'ai trop la flemme de changer de chaîne et je passe l'heure qui suit à regarder les dessins animés tels que tortue ninja ou les X men version Marvel. Qui a dit que les dessins animés étaient pour les gosses ? A neuf heures trente, je n'y tiens plus et prends mon manteau, enfile mes chaussures et monte les trois étages qui me séparent de mon bien-aimé. Assez surprenant, il m'attend à la porte quand je pose le pied sur la dernière marche, appuyé contre la porte, une tasse de thé dans la main.

« J'ai entendu ta démarche si légère mon cœur, et puis je pensais bien que tu n'allais pas tenir encore très longtemps… Bon, que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ?

_ J'ai une surprise pour toi, habille toi, je t'embarque. »

Il ne pose pas de questions et finit sa tasse avant de prendre son manteau et de sortir. Il me suit alors dehors.

« Tu sais encore transplaner ?

_ Bien sur »

Je lui prends la main pour le guider et nous transplanons dans un endroit où il n'a jamais du venir. En effet, il reste bouche bée de l'endroit et un sourire se fait sur son visage.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un terrain de quidditch aussi près de Londres

_ Viens, j'ai mes vestiaires personnels pour entreposer mon matériel

_ Tu en fais toujours ?

_ Dès que je peux »

Je l'entraîne alors dans une petite pièce que j'ai décorée de rouge et or, les murs sont tapissés de banderoles de griffondor que j'ai amassées durant mes années Poudlard, ainsi que de tenues de quidditch, et de photos de diverses personnes. Il observe tout en détails et prend un air moqueur.

« Un vrai gryffy

_ N'oublions pas que j'ai été le plus jeune joueur depuis plus de 120 ans

_ Et un sacré joueur, on peut le dire

_ Tiens, c'est pas toi qui me disais tout le temps le contraire ? Aurais-tu revu ton point de vue ?

_ J'ai dis bon joueur, pas que tu me dépassais en talent

_ C'est ça, c'est ça, en attendant tu vas pouvoir faire tes preuves, j'ai justement un petit cadeau pour toi. »

Et je lui tends un paquet qu'il prend dans ses mains d'un air assez perplexe.

**

* * *

**

POV DRAGO

Harry va de surprises en surprises. Le coup du terrain de quidditch, il ne peut pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir. Dix ans que je ne suis pas monté sur un balai, j'ai hâte de recommencer.

Je prends le paquet qu'il me tend, il me gâte vraiment trop. L'emballage est long, j'ai peur de savoir ce qu'il y a dedans. Mes « craintes » sont confirmées quand je découvre un magnifique balai, et pas n'importe lequel, le comète 3000 qui m'avait tant fait rêver dans la boutique du chemin de traverse.

« Oh, Harry, je peux pas accepter, c'est… trop

_ Bien sûr que si que tu peux accepter puisque ça vient de moi

_ Mais il coute tellement cher

_ Je le reprends si tu n'en veux pas

_ Non ça va je le garde… »

Je lui jette un de mes plus beaux sourires et enroule mes bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser éperdument, un peu ma manière de le remercier. Il a les joues roses quand je le lâche.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on va peut-être l'essayer ton balai, j'ai des robes de quidditch dans l'armoire, prends celle que tu veux. »

Alors qu'il revêt une robe rouge avec son nom marqué derrière (bien sûr équipe de griffondor) je m'avance vers l'armoire où je trouve une dizaine de robes identiques, toutes sauf une qui attire mon regard quand je vois la manche verte. Je la sort et l'observe sous toutes les coutures avant de remarquer qu'il y a mon nom derrière.

« Comment t'as fait pour avoir ma robe qui date de Poudlard ?

_ C'est une secret, j'imagine que tu n'as pas grandi depuis tes 17 ans »

Je ris de toutes les surprises qu'il me fait, et enfile la robe qui me va toujours comme un gant. J'accroche d'une main mon balai et de l'autre mon amoureux qui m'attends, son éclair de feu dans la main. A peine sommes nous arrivés sur le terrain que j'enfourche ma comète et m'élève dans les airs. 10 ans que je n'ai pas ressenti la joie de voler sur un balai. Le vent me claque aux oreilles alors que je prends toujours plus d'altitude. Je ressens une infinie sensation de liberté. Bon, cette liberté est un peu fraîche à cause de la température basse de ce début de décembre.

Harry me rejoint quelques secondes plus tard une écharpe et un bonnet dans la main qu'il s'empresse de m'attacher autour du cou et de mettre sur ma tête.

« Je ne voudrais pas que tu prennes froid non plus.

_ Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aimais ?

_ Tu m'as déjà dit quoi ?

_ Je t'aime mon amour »

Nous nous sommes rapprochés l'un de l'autre et nos bouches comblent l'espace entre elle. Je n'avais jamais embrassé quelqu'un à cinquante mètre du sol, mais je dois dire que je retenterais bien l'expérience.

Nous redescendons pour prendre le souafle et nous commençons à nous faire des passes histoire de se réchauffer un petit peu. La situation dégénère bien vite et devient une lutte entre nous deux qui nous fait chuter dans la poussière l'un sur l'autre dans un fou rire mémorable avant que l'on se rende compte que la scène était publique. Des nouveaux venus, je reconnais Nott, Weasley, Finnigan et Thomas, les autres je ne les connais pas. Harry se retourne et regarde en riant de leurs têtes étonnées et confuses. Je me joins à lui bien que je sois un peu gêné de voir mes anciens camarades après dix ans, et dans une position assez ridicule sur mon ex meilleur ennemi.

« Drago, je suis désolé, j'ai oublié de te dire qu'il risquait d'y avoir du monde…

_ C'est pas grave, plus on est de fous, plus on rit comme on dit… »

Harry a l'air étonné de ma réaction, il s'attendait peut-être à ce que je fasse la tête mais on est jamais à l'abri d'une bonne surprise. Je suis toujours à califourchon sur lui et je m'enlève pour lui permettre de se relever. A peine relevé, il fait un grand sourire à tout le monde et lance :

« Bon, bah puisqu'on est assez, pourquoi on se ferait pas un petit match histoire de se mettre dans l'ambiance ? »

Tout le monde approuve, apparemment ça ne semble pas leur poser de problème que je sois là.

**

* * *

**

POV HARRY

La matinée s'est bien passée, ça n'a gêné personne que Drago soit présent. Je suis assis dans les gradins avec Ron, mon ange joue encore, il a de l'énergie à revendre. Mon meilleur ami se tourne vers moi.

« Je dois avouer que j'étais assez partagé au sujet de toi et Malfoy

_ Dis plutôt que tu étais carrément réticent

_ Oui bon, peu importe, je dois dire que vous allez très bien ensemble finalement, il a changé

_ N'est ce pas ?

_ ça fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu aussi amoureux, je suis heureux pour toi »

Je rougis légèrement, mais un Drago survolté interrompt notre conversation et s'assis à coté de moi en me prenant le bras.

« Harry, c'était génial ! On pourra revenir ?

_ Quand tu veux Malfoy, nous on vient tout les dimanches alors tu peux venir même sans ton Ryry. »

Je souris à mon meilleur ami et lui met une tape à l'épaule, j'ai bon espoir que mon dragon et lui aient trouvé un terrain d'entente.

C'est au tour d'Hermione de se manifester. Elle apporte un sandwich à son homme et fait un immense sourire quand elle le voit parler à Drago sans méchanceté. Elle me fait un petit signe pour qu'on aille un peu plus loin car elle a quelque chose à me dire en privé.

« Harry, j'ai parlé de Drago à Molly, elle a très bien compris la situation mais je pense que tu devrais lui en parler toi même. »

Je remercie ma meilleure amie et retourne auprès de Drago que je prends par la main en lui disant que je l'emmène manger quelques part. Nous retournons nous changer dans mon vestiaire, posons les balais et je ferme magiquement la porte. Là, nous transplanons devant un petit restaurant italien de ma connaissance.

« Tu me sors le grand jeu aujourd'hui

_ J'ai juste envie de te faire plaisir »

Nous entrons dans le restaurant où le serveur nous amène à une table près de la fenêtre et nous faisons notre commande. Je le dévore des yeux, lui aussi, ce petit jeu de regards dure un petit moment, jusqu'à ce que Drago juge qu'il est bon de briser ce silence.

« Alors petit lion, tu ne m'as pas expliqué comment tu avais fait pour avoir une de mes robes de quidditch

_ Ils en mettent du temps à nous servir

_ Ça fait 5 minutes qu'on a passé commande, et n'essaie pas de te défiler, alors ? Qu'avez-vous à dire monsieur Potter ?

_ J'espère que tu te rends compte que ce que je vais te dire me gêne énormément et que je n'ai même jamais dit à Ron et Hermione que je les avais

_ Du moment que tu ne me dis pas que c'était Rusard qui les avait gardées par amour pour moi et que tu as dû coucher avec lui pour les avoir…

_ …

_ Je déconnais, bon tu vas me le dire ?

_ Bon alors voila, après la bataille finale, quand tu avais disparu, je suis retourné à Poudlard pour donner mon aide à la reconstruction et quand je suis allé dans le local de Quidditch je l'aie trouvée, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la prendre.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Pour avoir quelque chose de toi

_ Tu veux dire que…

_ Oui, je t'aimais déjà à l'époque, enfin, je ne sais pas si c'était vraiment de l'amour, en tout cas j'avais des sentiments »

Je sens que je suis rouge de honte de lui avoir dit ça, mais ce qu'il me dit me rend perplexe.

« Merlin qu'est ce qu'on est cons

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

_ On a perdu dix ans de notre vie… »

J'ai dû rater un épisode.

**

* * *

**

POV DRAGO

Je ne peux pas croire que ça fait dix ans que nous pourrions être ensemble…

« Moi aussi Harry, je t'aime depuis notre sixième année…

_ Sérieux ? »

Il faut dire que dans une situation comme celle là, Harry arrive à briser le romantisme. Bon, on va pas s'étendre sur le sujet ou je vais lui reprocher de pas avoir tenté de m'approcher pendant tout ce temps. Non mais quel bon à rien, et ça se dit tombeur…

« Harry, tu veux bien passer nouvel an avec moi ?

_ Bien sûr, même Noël si tu le désires

_ Je pense que tu le passes chez les Weasley

_ Je ne sais pas encore

_ Comment ça ? »

Il rougit et hausse les épaules. Je réalise que c'est peut-être parce qu'il ne veut pas me laisser seul, ce geste me touche, je ne lui demande pas plus d'informations. Plus je le regarde et plus ses yeux verts m'obsèdent. J'ai l'impression que deux émeraudes me fixent, Harry est si beau… Surtout quand il me fait ses yeux là. Son regard est à la fois charmeur et pervers, je le soutiens faisant une fois de plus preuve de ma fierté Malfoyenne mais au moment où il me fait du pied sous la table je ne peux m'empêcher d'être surpris. Je ne lui avouerai jamais mais son regard plus ce geste excite une certaine partie de mon anatomie. Je fais mine de rien et il pousse un petit soupir alors que l'entrée arrive.

« Très bien, je suis mort de faim, pas toi mon chéri ?

_ En toute circonstance tu fais preuve de classe

_ Et encore, je trouve que je me suis trop relâché ces temps ci

_ J'ai hâte d'en voir un peu plus »

Le repas a été délicieux, malgré le froid, nous sommes à présent main dans la main nous promenant le long de la Tamise. Aucun de nous ne dit un mot, il n'y a pas besoin. Les moldus ont quelques préjugés à propos des couples homosexuels et certains nous regardent de travers, mais cela nous amuse et lorsqu'une vieille dame prend un air choqué, Harry rigole et m'embrasse passionnément, la malheureuse victime s'en va en grommelant des paroles que je n'entends pas. Harry est mort de rire et je le suis, il ressert sa prise autour de mes épaules. Je suis vraiment bien avec lui.

La journée passe trop vite à mon goût, la nuit commence à tomber et nous sommes obligés de rentrer. Je ne me décide pas à le quitter pour autant et le suis dans son appartement.

« Je te préviens, ce soir c'est boite de conserve, je n'ai pas envie de cuisiner.

_ Même pas pour moi ?

_ Même pas pour toi »

Je fais mine de bouder mais ne tiens pas longtemps, les yeux verts de mon brun me fixant, je ne peux m'empêcher d'échapper un soupire de contentement.

Je le rejoins sur le canapé, lui prends la main et mets ma tête dans son cou.

« Alors mon ange, ça t'as plus cette journée ?

_ J'ai adoré, comment fais tu pour savoir à l'avance ce qui va me faire plaisir ?

_ Je me suis juste dit que si moi j'avais passé dix ans avec des moldus la première chose qui me manquerait serait le quidditch… Et puis j'avais envie d'aller voler un peu

_ C'est une bonne analyse en effet

_ C'est plus sympa que vérifier sans arrêt le cours de la bourse

_ C'est mon gagne-pain, la seule chose pour laquelle je suis doué chez les moldus, même si je m'ennuie à mourir là bas je ne peux pas arrêter

_ Pareil pour le métier d'Auror

_ Sauf que moi je ne risque pas de me faire mordre par mon ordinateur

_ Non, tu as l'agrafeuse pour ça

_ Très drôle. »

Finalement Harry se lève pour ouvrir une boite de gratin (qui ne se révèle pas si mauvais en fin de compte) et le quitte une heure après, demain je bosse.

_**à suivre...**_

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue, j'espère que vous avez aimé, j'attends vos reviews!!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Les persos sont à J.K.

**Rated:** M

**Note:** Hello! Un nouveau petit chapitre, pas grand chose de neuf, un réveillon et des cadeaux

Sinon on m'a demandé où est ce que j'en étais dans mon histoire (clin d'oeil à Cricket32 ^^) et j'ai trouvé que c'était une question légitime alors je vais y repondre pour tout le monde. En gros, on en est au chapitre douze et j'ai fini le chapitre 16 hier. (en page word, vous en êtes à 62 pages et moi à 82). sinon dans l'histoire, je vais faire durer l'accalmie un petit moment, mais ça ne va pas durer toute la fic. En effet, je veux mettre un peu de piquant dans leur relation,... mais je ne vous en dis pas plus ^^ Je ne peux pas vous dire vraiment combien il y aura de chapitre mais je sais qu'il y en aura au moins une bonne vingtaine (je vous avoue qu'à l'origine j'avais prévu un fic beaucoup plus courte mais mon imagination en a décidé autrement). Donc voila, ce n'est ni le début de la fin, ni la fin du début (profond...)

Cependant je voudrais vous avertir que peut-être que je ralentirais l'allure de publication arrivé au chapitre 14 car mes études et l'inspiration légèrement en manque m'empêche de taper vite.

Sur ce... bonne lecture

**

* * *

POV HARRY**

Le début de semaine est plutôt pépère au ministère, les gens ont apparemment décidé de se calmer en période de fête, sûrement fait-il trop froid pour commettre des crimes. Je me permets de prendre mon après-midi et décide d'aller voir Molly pour régler l'affaire du réveillon de Noël. Je prends le réseau de cheminée du ministère et me retrouve dans la cuisine du terrier. J'aime toujours aussi peu prendre la poudre de cheminette, je suis recouvert de suie. Je l'époussette et pars à la recherche de la mère de mon meilleur ami que je trouve dans le jardin.

Molly, une petite femme replète marquée par le temps et la guerre fait des yeux immenses quand elle me voit lui sourire et accourt vers moi.

« Harry, mon chéri, ça fait si longtemps !!!

_ Bonjour madame Weasley

_ Je devrais sérieusement t'en vouloir de ne pas venir plus souvent, tu es devenu un si bel homme… Je suis toute retournée, mes enfants grandissent si vite, le temps ne nous réussit vraiment pas.

_ Personnellement je vous trouve resplendissante

_ Tu es flatteur »

Je la suis dans la cuisine, elle est telle que je l'ai connue auparavant, la même horloge, la même table et toujours les ustensiles de cuisine en plein travail en prévisions du repas du soir. Elle me donne des nouvelles de Charlie et de Bill, de Percy et de monsieur Weasley qui est à présent à la retraite et qui en profite pour aller voir tous ses amis et étudier tous les objets moldus qu'ils trouvent. L'un comme l'autre, je ne les ais pas vu depuis au moins deux ans.

« Harry, Hermione m'a parlé de ton… problème pour Noël

_ Oui, … je sais que cela peut être un choc pour certains, mais actuellement Drago Malfoy est mon compagnon et je n'aime pas trop l'idée de le laisser seul pour Noël

_ Il faut que tu comprennes, je n'ai pas mis au courant les autres membres de la famille et étant donné l'image qu'ils ont de Drago je ne sais pas comment ils prendraient la nouvelle, mais dis-moi, tu l'aimes ?

_ Plus que vous ne l'imaginez, mais je tiens à vous dire que Drago a changé, ses dix ans passés dans le monde moldu l'ont rendu plus humain, moins arrogant et il regrette profondément tout ce qu'il a fait dans le passé

_ Je sais, Hermione me l'a dit. Avec un père comme ça, n'importe quel enfant aurait été comme lui. Je fais confiance à tes choix et si tu y tiens, Drago pourra passer Noël avec nous.

_ Merci Molly »

Elle me regarde avec douceur, je sais qu'elle fera son possible pour accueillir Drago de façon à ce qu'il se sente le plus à l'aise possible et qu'elle persuadera les autres de faire de même. Après tout s'ils oublient le Malfoy de Poudlard, ils peuvent très bien le prendre comme si je leur présentais mon nouveau petit ami.

Je ne reste pas très longtemps au terrier et après avoir dit au revoir à Molly qui me proposait pour la troisième fois une part de tarte, je repris le réseau de cheminée pour me rendre sur le chemin de traverse.

Je me dirige vers le Wizard Toy Store pour chercher le cadeau pour mon filleul. Nous sommes le treize décembre il serait temps de m'affoler. Je suis perdu, je ne sais absolument pas où aller. Autour de moi s'étendent les immenses rayons de jouets magiques. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour choisir UN cadeau pour Bryan. Je jette un coup d'œil aux pancartes, quidditch, fées, dinette à potions, jeux de construction magiques, animaux en peluche et j'en passe.

Au rayon peluches, pas de trace d'un Eddy le scroutt à pétard géant. Je vais leur coller un procès. Comment un magasin digne de ce nom peut il ne pas vendre de scroutt à pétard ? Au rayon quidditch, pas de trace non plus de mini balais pour enfants, rupture de stock me sort la vendeuse. On est le dix décembre, il reste deux semaines avant noël et ils souffrent déjà de rupture de stock. Retour au rayon peluches, je fais mon choix, ce sera Toto le strangulot. Je sympathise immédiatement avec la grosse peluche verte et je suis sûr que mon filleul va l'adorer, Hermy un peu moins mais elle s'y fera.

Avant de rentrer à la maison je m'occupe de trouver un cadeau à mon ange et passe dans une petite boutique que j'ai repérée antérieurement, il y avait quelque chose dans la vitrine qui avait attiré mon attention et j'avais décidé de d'abord m'occuper du cadeau de Bryan. Après avoir réglé mon achat je suis fier de moi et j'ai hâte de lui offrir.

**

* * *

**

POV DRAGO

Sérieusement, je ne sais pas ce que je fous là, ni comment Harry a réussi à me persuader de venir ni comment j'ai réussi à rester déjà une demie heure ici. Je suis dans la maison Weasley, et Harry me trimballe de gens en gens pour dire bonjour et pour au passage me « présenter »… Les rouquins m'ont accueilli étonnement chaleureusement, et madame Weasley est allée jusqu'à me faire deux grosses bises sur les deux joues en me disant que j'étais toujours le bienvenu dans sa maison, geste auquel j'ai répondu par un sourire maladroit. Ceux que je reconnaissais comme Bill et Charlie m'ont salué en me mettant deux tapes dans le dos et Percy m'a tendu une main solennelle avec un « heureux de te connaître » comme s'il ne se souvenait plus que ce fût à moi qu'il enlevait plein de points à Poudlard.

Le pire est que je me sens bien au milieu de cette foule de gens qui, auparavant, ne me faisaient ressentir que du dégoût ou de l'indifférence. Harry a l'air au comble du bonheur et m'entraîne dans un coin un peu isolé pour me serrer dans ses bras avant de me regarder avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles qui me fait fondre.

« Je suis si heureux que tu sois là mon ange »

Je ne réponds pas et lui caresse doucement la joue, je n'ose pas lui dire que je le suivrais jusqu'en enfer s'il le fallait. Même si le terrier ne soit pas vraiment l'enfer loin de là.

Nous nous dirigeons vers la table et je m'assois entre lui et Bill. A la droite de Harry, se trouve un homme plutôt séduisant, aux cheveux roux longs tombant sur ses épaules, des yeux de chats et un piercing à l'oreille gauche. Sûrement un cousin Weasley. Je le prends immédiatement en grippe, il a l'air trop charmeur pour être honnête.

J'ai remarqué le regard noir que la fille Weasley m'a lancé, je me rappelle que Harry et elle sortait ensemble à une époque, elle doit encore l'aimer, pas étonnant qu'il l'ait quitté, elle a l'air extrêmement possessif et prédateur, et je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de lui envoyer une petite phrase de ma composition.

Je dois avouer que le repas a été délicieux, et la compagnie agréable, Bill est un personnage très intéressant et je l'ai trouvé très sympathique et intelligent. Il m'a expliqué avec détails les différences entre les échanges commerciaux moldus et sorciers, comme quoi il y avait du bon et du mauvais dans chaque système et qu'il travaillait à introduire la monnaie fiduciaire dans le monde sorcier pour éviter que tout soit en pièces. Je l'écoute avec intérêt, oubliant peu à peu que mon brun vient de sympathiser avec son voisin.

A la fin du repas, Granger se joint à nous.

« Alors Drago, tu passes une bonne soirée ?

_ Excellente, j'avoue que j'appréhendais quelque peu mais que tout ce petit monde est finalement bien agréable

_ Heureuse que ça te plaise »

Elle reste encore un peu et en profite pour exprimer son point de vue sur l'argent sorcier qui est selon elle la valeur de la monnaie selon qu'elle soit mornille, noise, ou gallion manquait de logique ce qui compliquait les échanges. Je décroche au bout d'un moment et me retourne vers Harry en pleine conversation avec le rouquin. Il se tourne vers moi et me fait un grand sourire.

« Drago, je te présente Zibrian Steadworthy, c'est un cousin éloigné de Ron.

_ Enchanté…

_ Zibrian me racontait qu'il travaillait à Rome sur toutes sortes d'affaires jugées illicites, notamment de la mafia sorcière, et je dois dire que tout ce qu'il me raconte est passionnant.

_ Tu m'en vois ravi… »

Il est déjà vingt trois heures et quand Harry me vois étouffer un bâillement il me dit qu'il est temps que nous rentrions. Nous disons au revoir à tout le monde et madame Weasley nous serre encore tour à tour dans ses bras. Nous transplanons tout les deux à l'entrée de l'immeuble et regagnons mon appartement. Nos manteaux et chaussures nous nous écroulons sur le canapé. Nos ventres sont bien remplis, et aucun de nous deux ne semble vouloir bouger. Ma tête sur ses genoux, il me caresse les cheveux doucement et a le regard perdu dans le vague.

« A quoi tu penses mon cœur ?

_ A toi, et à quelque chose que j'ai dans mon sac. »

Il me fait signe de me relever et va chercher quelque chose dans son sac avant de revenir un sourire audacieux sur le visage.

**

* * *

**

POV HARRY

Je le vois rougir, c'est la réaction attendue. Alors que je lui tends le petit paquet, il ne le prend pas et se lève pour aller se précipiter vers sa chambre. Sous l'étonnement, je reste bouche bée sur le canapé. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris et je le vois revenir quelques instants plus tard un petit sourire gêné.

« Joyeux Noël mon amour »

A son tour, il me tend un paquet et je me précipite vers lui pour l'embrasser. Le baiser s'approfondit, il entoure mes hanches de ses mains pour me rapprocher de lui et je lui entoure la nuque de mes bras. Aucun de nous deux ne semble vouloir lâcher prise et pourtant c'est moi qui mets fin au baiser et je laisse ma tête dans son cou alors que je lui souffle un « joyeux noël ».

Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais je veux ouvrir mon cadeau moi. Je lui fais un grand sourire et il me tend un paquet enroulé dans du papier cadeau, et je lui tends le sien. Le papier est vite déchiré et je découvre un écrin bleu nuit. Lorsque je l'ouvre je découvre une chevalière que je devine en or. Dessus est représenté un serpent enroulé sur lui-même, je n'ai qu'un mot à dire : magnifique. Je lève les yeux vers mon amoureux qui me regarde avec douceur, il devine à mon regard que son cadeau me plait vraiment.

« Merci mon ange, elle est vraiment,… parfaite. Mais ouvre le tien maintenant. »

Je l'enfile à mon doigt, elle me va comme un gant. Drago déchire le paquet et ouvre l'écrin, je vois ses yeux briller alors qu'il détaille l'objet dans ses moindres recoins. C'est une montre à goussets dont le cadran en verre mélange aiguilles et étoiles, le couvercle a été travaillé minutieusement et représente un lion qui rugit entouré de pierres rouges.

« Harry, c'est… je ne sais pas quoi dire, elle est extraordinaire… »

Il me prend dans ses bras et nous restons là tout les deux l'un contre l'autre un petit moment, profitant intensément de la présence de l'autre. Je me rends compte que je ne serai plus jamais rien sans lui, je l'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne.

Nous sommes tous les deux biens fatigués et nous finissons par nous endormir ensemble dans son lit. Je me sens apaisé par la chaleur de son torse nu contre le mien et finis par partir au pays des rêves remplis de Drago.

Je suis réveillé par un rayon de soleil qui filtre à travers les rideaux. Drago est collé à moi et est profondément endormis, à la lumière du soleil, je remarque sa peau blanche si douce, il a vraiment l'air d'un ange comme ça. J'en profite et passe un bras autour de sa taille pour me rapprocher de lui et pouvoir humer son parfum comme je l'entends. Je sais qu'il ne se réveillera pas avant un bon moment, et je me rendors bercé par sa respiration lente et régulière.

Lorsque je me réveille à nouveau, je lève la tête et découvre un Drago qui me dévore des yeux en tripotant doucement mes cheveux.

« Il est midi mon cœur, il faudrait penser à se lever

_ Encore cinq minutes

_ Ron a déjà essayé cinq fois de t'appeler, il va finir par s'inquiéter si tu ne réponds pas »

Je grogne et me lève pour prendre mon portable. Je compose le numéro de Ron et attends. Après deux sonneries, j'entends Hermione qui répond.

« Allo Harry ? Joyeux Noël à toi et à Drago !

_ Joyeux Noël à vous aussi

_ Merci pour le livre, il est passionnant, et Ron adore les gants de gardien que tu lui as offert.

_ Et Bryan, il aime son strangulot ?»

J'entends ma meilleure amie grommeler que son fils adore bien qu'elle le trouve répugnant, qu'il joue avec depuis qu'il l'a ouvert et qu'on ne peut plus voir Bryan sans Eddy et Toto. Je ris, je savais qu'Hermione le trouverait moche.

« Et toi, tu as ouvert tes cadeaux ?

_ Pas encore

_ Mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu viens de te lever… Bon je te laisse avec ton amoureux, j'ai une dinde dans le four, bisous Harry »

Je me retourne vers Drago, il me fait un bisou sur le front et me dit qu'il a faim et qu'il veut manger. C'est un vrai ventre sur pattes celui-là !!! Quand nous entrons dans le salon, nous trouvons des cadeaux au pied du petit sapin de noël que j'avais ramené à Drago pour égayer son salon, mes amis ont dû se douter que je passerai la nuit chez lui.

**

* * *

**

POV DRAGO

Ses amis le gâtent mon amoureux. On dirait un enfant quand il prend ses cadeaux et les ouvre précipitamment. Il sourit de contentement devant le vif d'or gravé à son nom qu'il reçoit de Ron et le livre sur les animaux dangereux d'Angleterre venant d'Hermione. Il reçoit une écharpe à son nom ainsi que des fondants de chaudrons apparemment de madame Weasley et lève la tête vers moi. Je lui souris tendrement.

« Il y en a pour toi aussi Drago »

Je lève un sourcille, qui m'enverrait un cadeau ? Mais devant le sourire d'Harry venant de son euphorie, je le rejoins par terre au pied du sapin où je trouve cinq paquets à mon nom. Le premier vient de Pansy, j'aurai du m'en douter. Elle m'offre une nouvelle cravate rouge et or (quelle est cette allusion ridicule ?) ainsi que divers CDs de mes groupes préférés. Je lui téléphonerais plus tard pour la remercier. Je me tourne vers les autres paquets, il y en a un de Ron et un d'Hermione.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils m'offrent quelque chose…, je suis gêné je ne leur ai rien acheté

_ T'inquiète, les cadeaux que je leur ai offert, je leur ai dit que c'était de notre part à nous deux »

Je lui fais un sourire et lui ébouriffe les cheveux. Ron m'offre un traité d'économie (ce n'est pas l'originalité qui l'étouffe, mais il faut dire qu'il a bien choisi, je ne l'avais pas celui là et l'auteur est réputé pour sa pertinence) et Hermione une photo d'Harry dans un cadre argenté. Le Harry de la photo est en train de faire le pitre en faisant semblant d'être un mannequin. J'éclate de rire et la personne concernée m'arrache le cadre des mains avant de grogner.

« J'avais dit à Hermy de la jeter

_ Je trouve qu'elle a bien fait mon chéri, je la trouve géniale, je vais la mettre à coté de mon lit.

_ Pitié, non… »

Je reçois à mon tour une écharpe de madame Weasley tandis qu'Harry ouvre ses derniers cadeaux (une eau de toilette française de son ami Franck et un pantalon de grande marque de son ex femme).

« Elle a toujours l'espoir de m'habiller à sa manière à ce que je vois

_ Mais moi aussi, Harry, moi aussi…

_ J'ai déjà fait assez d'efforts

_ Il faut continuer alors »

Il grommelle quelque chose que je ne comprends pas et s'apprête à rejoindre la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuné. Je l'attrape par la taille et l'attire vers moi pour lui mettre une dizaine de petits baisers derrière la nuque. Il gémit de contentement et se retourne pour faire face à moi avant de m'embrasser passionnément.

Assis au bar américain, je le vois s'affairer à mettre en marche la cafetière que j'ai achetée il y a une semaine, ainsi que la bouilloire. Harry s'est vite habitué à ma cuisine. Je l'observe, perdu dans mes pensées. Je ne lui avouerais jamais mais son look un peu adolescent me fait littéralement craquer. Il me pose mon thé devant moi et reste debout en face de moi, son café à la main. J'aimerai que ce moment dure l'éternité. Il ne durera malheureusement qu'une petite semaine, c'est le temps de congés que j'ai réussi à obtenir. Remarque, une semaine entière avec lui, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour obtenir autant.

« A quoi tu pense Drago ?

_ Au fait que je vais devoir te supporter pendant toute la semaine de mes congés

_ …

_ Je déconne

_ Je suis vexé

_ Je déconne je te dis »

Ma parole, il est vraiment vexé… Je le vois se détourner de moi et sortir de la cuisine. Le temps que je réagisse il est déjà enfermé dans la salle de bain.

« Mon cœur ouvre moi, c'était une blague, ça me fait plaisir de t'avoir pour moi tout seul une semaine entière »

Comme pour répondre, j'entends l'eau couler ce qui couvre mes paroles.

C'est pas vrai, il est vraiment susceptible… Fatigué de taper contre la porte je glisse sur le plancher et m'adosse à la porte. On idée germe dans mon esprit et je cours dans ma chambre en direction de ma table de chevet, et en sors ma baguette magique, avant de retourner vers la salle de bain.

« Alohomora »

**

* * *

**

POV HARRY

La panique de Drago commence sérieusement à m'amuser. Heureusement que le bruit de l'eau couvre le fait que je suis mort de rire. Il ne tambourine plus à la porte, il doit avoir abandonné. Bouse d'hippogriffe j'en ai peut-être trop fait. Non, un Malfoy n'abandonne pas, pas comme ça.

Je suis en train de me rincer, et je souris quand j'entends le « clac » distinctif d'une porte ouverte par un sortilège. Je fais genre je suis surpris de le voir entrer, il a l'air contrarié et s'adosse au mur les bras croisés.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Drago ? »

Il me fusille du regard, son regard froid me fait froid dans le dos, cependant j'éclate de rire.

« Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle…

_ Mon ange, sois pas si grognon, pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Parce que j'ai pris une douche sans t'inviter à venir avec moi, ou alors… parce que je t'ai trop manqué pendant ces cinq minutes passées sans me supporter ?

_ Et en plus tu te fous de moi Potter ?

_ Mais comment peux tu croire ça ? »

Il continue à me fixer, et après un bon moment il soupire et baisse la tête.

« C'est pas juste

_ Qu'est ce qui n'est pas juste ?

_ Ce qui n'est pas juste c'est que même si tu me fais des blagues idiotes et tu te fous de moi, soit dit en passant sûrement pour m'obliger à utiliser la magie, eh bien je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Tu es trop mignon avec ton sourire et en plus tu es nu comme un ver devant moi… c'est… euh… c'est… putain j'ai une trique d'enfer…

Je reste un moment à l'observé, légèrement choqué par ces paroles que je n'aurais jamais pensé entendre de la bouche aristocratique de Drago. Il est rouge de honte et n'ose même plus croiser mon regard. A nouveau j'éclate de rire et lui tend ma main.

« Si tu veux je peux t'arranger ça »

Il me fait un de ses plus beau sourires et traverse la salle de bain en sautillant pour me prendre ma main et commence à m'embrasser éperdument. Il mord légèrement ma lèvre inférieure avant de quémander l'ouverture que je lui ouvre. Je réponds assidument au baiser tandis que mes main caressent le dos de mon ange jusqu'à arriver dans le creux de ses reins. Je le plaque contre le mur carrelé de la salle de bain et il passe ses doigts dans mes cheveux mouillés.

« Bah dis donc amour, t'avais pas menti, elle est d'enfer cette trique, je ne savais pas que je te faisais cet effet là.

_ T'as vu la tienne ?

_ C'est sa consœur qui l'a appelée

_ Maintenant tais toi et continue ce que tu as commencé

_ Oui Chef ! »

Ma bouche dévie derrière son oreille alors que je me frotte lascivement à son corps. Il pousse des petits gémissements alors que je passe ma main sous son pantalon de pyjama trempé à présent par l'eau chaude de la douche qui continue à couler sur nous. Devenu impatient, il baisse lui-même son pantalon pour l'envoyer valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Nos deux érections n'étant plus séparées par un bout de tissu se frottent attisant notre désir mutuel. Soudain, je m'arrête et le regarde amoureusement, mes yeux plongés dans ses yeux gris et prend sa verge entre mes mains. Il pousse un petit cri de plaisir et je commence à le masturber en le fixant dans les yeux. Il tente désespérément de soutenir mon regard, chose difficile entre les gémissements de plaisir et sa respiration saccadée. Alors que mes mouvements de vas et vient se font de plus en plus rapides, il jouit dans ma main.

Il ne prend même pas le temps de se remettre et me retourne brutalement contre la paroi et butine mon cou. Il ne tarde pas à s'attaquer à ma propre érection dans une imitation parfaite de ce que je lui ais fait subir quelques minutes plus tôt. Sa tête dans mon cou, sa main frottant mon sexe tendu, je ne met pas beaucoup de temps à me déverser dans sa main avant que mes jambes ne pouvant plus me tenir, je glisse sur la céramique blanche de la douche, entraînant Drago avec moi. Nous reprenons notre souffle l'un contre l'autre avant que je le relève et lui passe de l'eau sur le corps pour le nettoyer un peu de ce que nous avons fait. Je sens sa respiration se réguler contre mon cou alors qu'il ne veut plus me lâcher.

**à suivre...**

J'espère que ça vous a plu, a bientot, laissez moi des reviews svp !!!!

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** les persos sont à J.K

**Rated:** M

**Note:** Voilà un nouveau chapitre, je n'ai pas grand chose de spécial à vous raconter alors je vais vous laisser le découvrir ^^ Bisous à tous

* * *

**POV DRAGO**

Harry ne m'a pas lâché et après m'avoir rincé, il est à présent en train de me sécher doucement avec la serviette. J'aime qu'il s'occupe de moi, il le fait avec une telle douceur…

« Alors, tu me pardonnes ? »

Je me demande de quoi est ce qu'il voudrait que je le pardonne, puis le pourquoi je suis dans la salle de bain me revient.

« Je sais pas, je vais réfléchir.

_ Je serais patient alors… Tu veux faire quoi cet après midi ?

_ Du Quidditch ! »

Il éclate de rire, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a en ce moment, mais il rigole à chacune de mes phrases. Non pas que ça me déplaise, son rire est le plus beau qu'il m'ait été donné de voir et je ne m'en lasserais jamais. Je me demande ce qui m'arriverait si un jour il arrêtait de rire…

« D'accord petit dragon, on ira faire du Quidditch »

Je lui caresse doucement la joue, il dépose un petit baiser dans le creux de ma main et je m'en vais vers ma chambre pour prendre des habits. Etant donné que l'après midi s'annonce sportive, je choisis des vêtements à la « Potter ». Alors que j'enfile mon Jean, je le vois arriver en boxer.

« Drago, j'ai pas de vêtements de rechange

_ Je peux t'en prêter des miens

_ Tu es trop grand, je vais nager dedans

_ Un survivant tout petit, on nous aurait pas roulé sur la qualité par hasard ?

_ Je ne suis pas si petit, c'est toi qui es trop grand. Tu ne veux pas aller m'en chercher chez moi ?

_ Ok »

Il me donne sa clé et juste avant de sortir de la pièce je me penche vers son oreille.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il est de taille parfaitement convenable »

Il me regarde en rougissant et je m'en vais avec un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres. Je descends les trois étages et ouvre la porte de son appartement. J'ai toujours remarqué la différence entre le mien et le sien. Quoi qu'il fasse, rangement et Potter ne vont pas de paire. Je soupire en arrivant devant son armoire, elle n'est pas en meilleur état que le reste du lieu. Les vêtements sont roulés en boule n'importe comment et sont froissés. Je fais mon choix et remonte. Il est en train de regarder ma bibliothèque.

« Mon ange, tu n'as vraiment que des traités d'économie ?

_ Sais pas, je lis pas autre chose. »

Il veut me prendre les habits que j'ai ramenés, mais je les garde en main et vais chercher ma baguette. Il veut que je fasse de la magie, il va en avoir. Il me regarde avec horreur, lancer des sorts de repassage, de raccommodage et de ravivage des couleurs. J'ai un petit air satisfait quand je lui rends ses effets.

« Drago, tu m'as pris mon pantalon le plus moulant

_ C'était parfaitement intensionnel, tu as un beau cul, autant le montrer

_ Et que d'autres mecs me matent, ça aussi c'est intensionnel ?

_ Je serais fier qu'on me jalouse mon petit ami, sauf bien sur s'il va voir ailleurs… mais j'ai entièrement confiance en lui »

Il enfile son jean et nous sortons de l'immeuble pour transplaner directement sur le terrain de Quidditch. Il ouvre la porte de ses vestiaires et nous mettons nos robes avant de prendre les balais. Je viens de remarquer qu'il a encore les cheveux mouillés, étant plus longs que les miens ils mettent plus de temps.

« Attends Harry, tu as encore les cheveux mouillés

_ Et alors ?

_ Tu vas prendre froid avec le vent et la température qu'il y a dehors. »

D'un geste de baguette je lui sèche. Il a l'air heureux de me voir me comporter à nouveau comme un sorcier, c'est vrai que c'est plus pratique mais il ne faudrait pas que je m'habitue.

Le terrain est désert, je me souviens qu'aujourd'hui c'est noël et que tout le monde doit être chez sa famille. Je me rends compte que c'est le meilleur noël que j'aie passé de toute ma vie, et c'est grâce à lui. Je le regarde de loin mettre ses gants en bon professionnel, et il lâche le vif d'or qu'il a reçu de Weasley sous mes yeux.

« Alors, on regarde lequel de nous deux est le meilleur ? »

**

* * *

**

POV HARRY

Cela va faire quatre jours que nous sommes en vacances tout les deux et j'aimerais sincèrement que ça continue toute l'année. Dans deux jours c'est le nouvel an et je réfléchis à ce que je pourrais lui faire à manger. Je pense que je vais lui faire le repas traditionnel français avec foie gras et compagnie. Apparemment il n'en a jamais mangé.

Il a neigé cette nuit et toutes les rues que je peux apercevoir par la fenêtre sont blanches. Je sais que la température ne doit pas être géniale mais j'ai soudainement très envie d'aller me promener. Je me tourne vers mon petit ami, il est au téléphone avec son nouvel associé pour lui expliquer tout ce qu'il doit faire en son absence. Déjà une demi-heure qu'ils parlent, je commence légèrement à m'impatienter. En même temps qu'il parle, il tapote énergiquement sur son ordinateur. Je ne comprends pas le quart de ce qu'il raconte dans son jargon économique.

Je m'avance prudemment de lui et lui caresse ses cheveux soyeux bien que très courts. Pour lui faire comprendre mon opinion sur le travail pendant les vacances, je commence à butiner son cou avant qu'il pousse un profond soupire et dise à son associé qu'il doit le laisser. Je me détache de lui pour aller vers la chambre chercher nos manteaux. Je l'entends rouspéter dans la pièce à coté.

« Harry, t'es vraiment impossible, j'avais des affaires importantes à régler et le nouveau est un peu dépassé par les événements… Harry ? Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais avec les manteaux ?

_ Il a neigé cette nuit »

Je lui lance un de mes plus beaux sourires et il semble comprendre mes intentions. Je vois son visage pâlir à vue d'œil.

« Harry, tu compte quand même pas m'emmener dehors par ce temps

_ S'il te plait !!!!

_ Mais il fait froid

_ J'ai envie de prendre l'air !

_ …horriblement froid

_ Alors j'y vais tout seul »

Je prends un ton résolu, je sais qu'il ne voudra pas me laisser y aller tout seul. Il soupire et prend son manteau à contrecœur. Il grommelle à propos des « tarés qui veulent faire une balade par -15 dehors et qui y prennent du plaisir », je ne fais pas attention et lui met un bonnet, une écharpe et des gants que j'ai acheté il y a quelques jours. Il fait la grimace devant la couleur turquoise et le gros pompon au sommet de sa tête.

« Avec toi je perd toute ma crédibilité

_ J'ai pensé que cette couleur t'irait bien, regarde, j'ai les même en vert

_ On va être discrets avec ça sur la tête, j'espère qu'on va croiser personne du boulot

_ Quel rabat joie tu fais, il te va très bien ce bonnet »

Il ne semble pas convaincu mais je l'entraîne dehors. Comme prévu il ne fait pas très chaud, mais je fais mine de rien et prends sa main. Nous longeons la Tamise pour ensuite arriver au Southwark park. Nous sommes encore le matin et personne n'a encore eu le courage de venir jusqu'ici, la neige est intacte, elle crisse sous nos chaussures, j'adore cette sensation. Déjà une heure que nous marchons, et je commence à grelotter. Drago ne manque pas de le remarquer et ricane.

« Alors, on a toujours envie de rester dehors ? »

Je lui tire la langue et il passe son bras autour de mes épaules.

« Mon ange, on fait un bonhomme de neige ?

_ Non mais t'as quel âge ?

_ S'il te plait !!

_ Juste un alors, et après on rentre. »

Je l'embrasse et nous commençons notre ouvrage. Je m'occupe de la tête tandis qu'il s'occupe du corps. Il a finit sa boule beaucoup plus rapidement que moi, je le soupçonne d'avoir utilisé la magie, mais je ne dis rien, je sais qu'il a faim, il est un peu plus de midi. Tandis qu'il la peaufine, je pose ma tête dessus et il va un peu plus loin récupérer des cailloux pour lui faire un visage et des boutons.

Le bonhomme de neige fait presque ma taille, je suis satisfait et fais un grand sourire à mon ange qui me regarde avec amusement. Il sort son portable pour prendre une photo de moi à coté sous mes protestations mais je le laisse faire et nous prenons le chemin du retour pour remplir le ventre vide de mon dragon.

**

* * *

**

POV DRAGO

Harry est partit faire les courses, il n'a pas voulu que je l'accompagne, monsieur veut me faire la surprise. Je suis affalé sur l'un des fauteuils de son salon que le bordel a épargné, plongé dans le bouquin que m'a offert Weasley, je grogne en pensant malheureusement que le livre est à la hauteur de sa réputation. Finalement peut-être qu'il n'a pas si mauvais goût que ça.

Mon portable vibre dans ma poche. C'est mon agent immobilier. Je suis un peu mécontent qu'il m'appelle sur mon temps libre, mais s'il le fait c'est qu'il a une bonne nouvelle.

« Allo…

_ Monsieur Malfoy ? Vous avez un acquéreur ! »

Je pousse un léger soupire, six mois que je l'ai mis en vente et c'est pendant les fêtes que quelqu'un se décide.

« Combien ?

_ Cinq millions

_De gallions ?

_ Non, de dollars sorciers

_ Laissez tomber, j'avais fixé mon minimum à sept millions pour les dollars. Cherchez encore !

_ Mais monsieur, à ce prix là vous n'aurez jamais plus

_ Ecoutez, je vous paye pour faire votre boulot. Vous croyiez vraiment que je vais vendre un manoir de 3000 m² moins que ça ? Ne m'appelez plus si vous n'avez pas trouvé quelqu'un qui donne le prix. »

Je lui raccroche au nez, ce gars là m'a toujours énervé ; Je me retourne et découvre Harry en train de ranger les courses dans son frigo tout en me regardant. Je ne sais pas depuis quand il est là mais à son regard gêné, il en a assez entendu pour avoir compris la situation.

« Tu vends ton manoir ? »

Je hoche la tête.

« Pourquoi ?

_Trop de mauvais souvenirs

_ …

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

_ Je ne voudrais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais… toi au moins ton enfance tu ne l'as pas passée dans un placard à balais, et… je ne pense pas que renier ton passé soit ne très bonne idée pour te faire accepter dans la société.

_ Et si je n'ais pas envie de me faire accepter ? »

Je sens la colère monter en lui il est devenu légèrement rouge et me regarde d'un regard noir qui me rappelle étrangement ceux qu'il me réservait durant nos années Poudlard. Après quelques secondes il finit de ranger ses courses avec une énergie presque effrayante et se retourne vers moi.

« Malfoy, je n'ai pas envie de vivre une double vie juste parce que tu renies être un sorcier, ce qui est soit dit en passant ta vraie nature, tu nous l'as assez répété à Poudlard. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on dise partout que Harry Potter sort avec un mangemort alors que ce n'est pas le cas, je n'ai pas envie de choisir entre toi et mes amis, entre le monde moldu pour être avec toi, ou le monde sorcier sans toi. Je veux que tu sois respecté, qu'on ne dise plus d'atrocités sur toi et que tu ne fuies plus le monde où tu as vécu presque les deux tiers de ta vie. »

Je reste silencieux à sa déclaration, elle est tellement légitime que je me sens mal. Je ne savais pas qu'il ressentait ça, avec moi il est toujours si enjoué que j'ai parfois l'impression que tout va bien pour lui. Il s'est penché sur le bar et a mis son visage dans ses mains. Je me sens comme un con, ne sais pas comment réagir. Finalement je pose ma main sur son épaule. Il fait un geste pour se dégager et s'en va en me disant de le laisser tranquille une petite heure. Je suis pétrifié et je le regarde se diriger vers sa chambre et fermer la porte.

Reprenant mes esprits, je sors de l'appartement pour rejoindre le miens. Je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait cette réaction en apprenant que je vendais le manoir de mes ancêtre, comme il me l'a fait remarquer, le symbole de mon appartenance au monde sorcier, ce qui fait de moi un sang-pur.

Je vais le laisser se calmer, en attendant je vais prendre une douche. Froide. Peut-être que l'eau froide pourra m'aider à réfléchir sur la situation délicate dans laquelle je suis avec la personne à laquelle je tiens le plus au monde…

Le temps va me sembler long, j'espère qu'il se calmera vite…

**

* * *

**

POV HARRY

J'ai peut-être un peu exagéré, mais je n'en peux plus. C'est vrai qu'il ne peut pas savoir pourquoi j'ai réagi de la sorte, mais je ne peux pas non plus lui dire. Ma conscience n'arrête pas de me dire de lui expliquer ce qui me met dans cet état, mais je ne peux pas, ça lui ferait trop de peine.

Allongé sur mon lit, je fixe le plafond. Je suis en train de gâcher mes vacances pour des broutilles et de rendre Drago malheureux pour rien. Après une demi-heure de méditations qui ne m'ont amenées… à rien, je décide d'aller m'excuser auprès de lui. Je monte les trois étages qui me séparent de lui et le trouve en train de lire un bouquin dans son salon. Il lève la tête quand je rentre et fixe mon regard gêné.

« Drago, pardonnes moi pour tout à l'heure »

Je stress quand je vois son visage sans expression continuer à me fixer sans rien dire. Il pose son livre sur ses genoux et se passe une main dans les cheveux. Merlin, il est tellement sexy quand il fait ça… Bon je dérive là. Je le vois se lever, s'approcher de moi et me prendre dans ses bras et m'embrasser sur le front.

« Si tu as quelque chose qui te chagrine, il faut le dire mon cœur, n'hésite pas »

Il m'embrasse à nouveau et va reprendre son bouquin. Il me fait signe de le rejoindre et je me blottis contre son torse. Soudain, il se retourne vers moi.

« En fait, t'as intérêt à me dire ce qui ne va pas, parce que je doute que ce soit le stress de quels petits fours tu va préparer pour demain qui te mette dans cet état.

_ Et si c'était le cas ?

_ Te fous pas de moi »

Je soupire et détourne la tête. Il commence à m'embêter lui avec ses questions. Sous son regard gris perçant, je jette les armes et il me suit jusque chez moi où je me dirige vers ma chambre en lui demandant de rester dans le salon. Je reviens deux minutes plus tard avec un carton dans les mains que je dépose sur la table basse. Sous ses yeux intrigués, je commence à sortir les exemplaires de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ des deux mois précédents, de manière à ce qu'il de voit pas tous les titres et je commence à trier ceux qui sont intéressants. J'en jette un qui date d'il y a deux mois dans sa direction. Il regarde la une d'un regard sans émotions et lit à voix haute.

« _Le retour du mangemort parmi nous _? Pal mal la photo de moi en costar… La suite ?

Je lui en jette un datant du mois de novembre, le lendemain de notre virée au chemin de traverse, intitulée _« Le survivant aurait il réussi à amadouer le mangemort ? » _Il jette un œil et ricane d'une manière qui me fait froid dans le dos. Les autres que je continue à lui montrer sont tous aussi irrespectueux : _« Le mangemort en détresse : notre héros vole à son secours »_, _« Quand l'agneau tombe amoureux du loup », « Malfoy : nouvelle ruse pour obtenir le pouvoir ? »_… Et j'en passe…

Il reste silencieux et réfléchit. Il essaie de ne pas montrer sa colère pour ne pas m'effrayer, mais je ne sais plus quoi faire. Heureusement, tous les articles ne font pas la une du journal, seulement les deux premiers, les autres sont des articles secondaires. Soudain il me parle.

« Tu aurais dû m'en parler avant, Harry, tu n'avais pas à surmonter ça tout seul

_ Je ne voulais pas te blesser, je savais que tu ne lisais pas la gazette

_ Je comprends mieux ta colère de tout à l'heure

_ Je ne supporte plus qu'ils te manquent de respect, qu'ils t'insultent en te traitant de mangemort, notre vie ne les regarde pas, je voulais m'occuper de cette histoire quand je rentrerais au ministère et t'éviter ça…

_ Ecoute Harry, c'est d'autant mieux que je le sache, je sais à quoi m'en tenir au moins. Mais du moment que tu sais que je ne suis pas avec toi pour le pouvoir ça me suffit »

Il essaie tant bien que mal de sourire et je lui rends avant de le rejoindre sur le canapé.

« Je t'aime mon ange

_ Moi aussi mon agneau »

Je le regarde de travers pour la référence à laquelle il fait mais devant son visage angélique je suis incapable de lui en vouloir. Après quelques minutes je me relève en lui disant que nous sommes attendus pour aller manger chez Ron et Hermione à midi et qu'il serait judicieux de penser à se préparer. Je ne fais pas attention à son grognement.

Quand je lui ai dit que nous étions invités hier, il a accepté sans rechigner même si je sais que ce n'était que pour me faire plaisir. Je suis quand même heureux qu'il fasse tous ces efforts pour moi.

**

* * *

**

POV DRAGO

Nous transplanons devant l'appartement des Weasley situé dans l'est de Londres. Le quartier est plutôt joli et les bâtiments datent du siècle dernier. Granger est rayonnante quand elle ouvre la porte. Elle sert Harry dans ses bras et se tourne vers moi le sourire aux lèvres.

« Drago, je suis heureuse que tu aies accepté de venir.

_ Moi aussi, au fait merci pour la photo… Harry est magnifique

_ N'est ce pas ? »

Nous nous tournons vers Harry qui nous regarde avec une pointe d'agacement et je vois Granger lui faire un sourire moqueur avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Harry déteste cette photo que j'ai mise sur ma table de chevet, il la retourne à chaque fois qu'il dort chez moi. Weasley arrive accompagné de son fils qui saute immédiatement dans les bras de mon brun qui le soulève. Dans chaque main il a Eddy et le strangulot qu'il lui a offert pour noël. Il le repose après lui avoir ébouriffé ses cheveux bruns d'un geste complice.

Bryan se tourne vers moi.

« Bonjour monsieur, tu vas bien ?

_ Oui je vais bien, mais je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Drago ! »

Il hoche la tête avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et se retourne vers Harry pour lui montrer ce que le sorcier de Noël lui a amené pour noël et lui agite Toto sous le nez. Harry fait semblant d'être étonné et lui dit qu'il est magnifique. Il est trop mignon quand il est avec Bryan, je crois que je vais fondre.

Ron me regarde, il a un sourire poli que je lui rends aristocratiquement bien et nous nous serrons la main. Son visage change étonnement vite pour me montrer un sourire narquois qu'il n'a pas pu contenir plus longtemps. A mon tour je lui rends bien.

« Malfoy, j'espère que mon humble maison te plaira

_ Je n'en doute pas. Merci pour le livre, il est très intéressant, je ne savais pas que tu avais de si bons goûts. »

Il baragouine un « de rien » et Harry me prend la main pour m'emmener dans le salon et nous nous installons sur le canapé. Alors que Ron s'est levé pour aider Granger dans la cuisine, mon amoureux m'embrasse sur la joue et me fait un sourire comme pour me remercier d'être venu sans faire d'histoires.

Il a fait un effort vestimentaire : il a mis les habits que son ex-femme lui a envoyés, et je dois dire qu'ils lui vont merveilleusement bien. Il porte un pantalon en pince noir avec la veste assortie, sur une chemise blanche légèrement entrouverte. Sa coiffure est comme à son habitude négligée mais que serait Harry sans elle… Rien de très original en fin de compte mais il est tellement sexy que je le dévore du regard. Il m'interroge du regard.

« Tu es très élégant mon cœur »

Il rougit légèrement, ses lèvres roses mes donnent envie de les goûter et je sais que c'est réciproque car il se mord sensuellement sa lèvre inférieure, mais nous nous retenons en pensant à son filleul entrain de jouer tranquillement avec Eddy et Toto sur le tapis.

Sa meilleure amie entre dans la pièce et nous pose un plat rempli de toasts au saumon et pâté, tandis que la belette nous demande ce qu'on veut boire. Je lui réponds qu'un whiskey sera parfait et Harry demande une vodka. Nous parlons de tout et de rien, mais l'essentiel est que ça se fasse dans la bonne humeur. Nous nous remémorons le réveillon et Weasley se tourne vers Harry.

« Au fait, Ginny a fait la tête toute la journée du lendemain. Quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle avait elle m'a jeté un regarde noir et n'a rien voulu me dire, mais Hermione a réussi à lui tirer les verres du nez. Elle lui a dit qu'avant elle n'avait pas cru que Harry soit gay et se disait qu'il était juste triste de son divorce et que c'est pour ça qu'il tardait à se remettre avec elle mais quand elle a vu Drago… »

Je suis un peu gêné et je sens Harry se tendre un peu. J'avais remarqué à quel point la Weaslette me regardait de travers et je me doutais bien que c'était pour une connerie comme ça. J'apprends qu'ils vont se faire une petite fête pour le nouvel an avec des amis, entre autre Thomas et Finnigan. Des anciens griffys en somme. Je jette un œil à Harry m'attendant à voir une pointe d'envie voire de regrets dans ses yeux verts, mais je suis rassuré quand il garde une attitude neutre… Ou alors il le cache… Je me rends compte que je sors avec un ancien griffondor, que je côtoie des griffondors, et que je m'y sens carrément bien. Je souris en pensant à la tête qu'aurait faite mon père en l'apprenant, ça l'aurait bien emmerdé ce connard.

_à suivre..._

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé, j'attends vos reviews !!!_

* * *

POV DRAGO


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Les persos sont à J.K.

**Rated:** M (lemon dans ce chapitre)

**Note:** Alors voilà le lemon tant attendu, mais je vous préviens, je suis absollument NULLE pour écrire les lemon donc ne soyez pas trop sévères T.T Sinon bah je pense qu'à partir de là je vais plutôt publier toutes les deux semaines car mon inspiration fait un peu grêve en ce moment et après les vacances j'aurai mon bac blanc mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'essaierait d'être toujours aussi régulière

Je vous laisse lire et vous fais de gros bisouxxx

**

* * *

**

**POV HARRY**

Hermione amène le plat, j'en ai l'eau à la bouche. J'ai toujours été un fan invétéré de ses lasagnes. Ron expose un visage glouton qui me fait rire, et ma meilleure amie lui jette un coup d'œil réprobateur.

« Ron, tu es un ventre sur pattes ! »

Mon meilleur ami lui fait un sourire angélique et Drago se met lui aussi à rire. Il reprend sa conversation avec Hermy sur je ne sais quel moyen de soigner magiquement je ne sais quelle maladie des reins (je ne savais pas qu'il s'y connaissait en médicomagie), Ron me commente les résultats du dernier match des canons de Chudley et fait les louanges de son poursuiveur préféré : Charley Crawl. Je ne l'écoute qu'à moitié, regardant mon amoureux du coin de l'œil. Il est beau quand il est sérieux et là il est plongé dans un discours sur une potion qu'il juge trop dangereuse à cause de ses effets secondaires. On dirait un médecin très sur de lui qui fait une conférence, ajoutant les gestes à ses mots.

« Harry, tu m'écoute ?

_Hein ? »

Ron m'a mis un coup de pied sous la table.

« Oh rien, j'ai juste pensé que Malfoy allait fondre si je ne te sortais pas de ta rêverie. Merlin, je ne t'avais jamais vu avec un sourire niais, être amoureux ne te réussit pas. Même avec Elisa tu n'étais pas comme ça. »

Je hausse les épaules et reprends la dégustation de ces exquises lasagnes.

« Il est trop sérieux ton homme, ça me rappelle quand il était à Poudlard

_ En moins prétentieux, moins chiant et beaucoup plus beau ?

_ Disons qu'on a moins envie de lui mettre une baigne quand on le voit »

J'envoie un regard avadakedavrant à mon meilleur qui s'amuse à me taquiner. Heureusement pour lui Drago n'a rien entendu puisque nous parlions à voix basse.

De leur coté, Drago et Hermione ont dérivé sur le chômage conjoncturel que subissent certaines entreprises aussi bien sorcières que moldues face à la crise qui touche les deux mondes. Drago assurant que l'activité économique pourrait reprendre si tout le monde s'y mettait mais que si les PDG de toutes les entreprises étaient des tirs au flanc il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'espoir, qu' ils devaient absolument investir pour créer de nouveaux emplois et relancer la demande. Hermione de son coté assurait que c'était à l'Etat d'agir pour assurer la croissance économique. Ron soupira.

« C'est passionnant tout ça dis moi…

_ Tu connais Hermione, quand elle est lancée plus rien ne peut l'arrêter. Et puis Drago est dans son élément… »

Commençant à sérieusement m'ennuyer, je décide de jouer un peu avec les nerfs de mon amoureux. Commençant à parler du boulot avec Ron, je pose ma main sur sa cuisse et le sens tressaillir. Continuant ma conversation l'air de rien, mes meilleurs amis ne se doutent de rien. En bon aristocrate, il fait comme si de rien était et je monte doucement ma main pour arriver en haut de sa cuisse que je commence à lui caresser subtilement, jusqu'à ce qu'une bosse se forme. Retenant à grande peine mon sourire quand il s'arrête de parler à Hermione et commence à me fixer de son regard froid mais pourtant avec cette lueur de désir que moi seul suis capable de déchiffrer.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive mon ange ? »

Il détourne son regard pour ensuite demander les toilettes à la maîtresse de maison et se lever précipitamment. Hermione me regarde étonnée et je lui dis qu'il faudrait que j'aille voir qu'il ne se perd pas tandis qu'elle commence à enlever les assiettes en prévision du dessert. Je le trouve adossé au mur inspirant et expirant pour se calmer. Il ne pourrait jamais se faire une partie de branlette chez quelqu'un d'autre, il est trop respectueux pour ça. Quand il me voit il me saute à la gorge.

« Harry !!!

_ Qu'est ce qui t'arrive mon ange ?

_ Je vais te tuer, t'as pas honte de me faire ça en public ? Tu vas voir à la maison je vais m'occuper de toi !!! »

Je l'embrasse dans le cou en lui disant que j'ai déjà hâte et il se dégage, me prend pas la main et retourne vers la salle à manger en bougonnant. Je l'admire pour son sang froid, je n'aurais jamais réussi à retrouver mon calme aussi vite. Au moins j'aurais réussi mon coup, il n'a plus parlé de toute la fin du repas d'économie ou de médecine. Je vois aux regards soupçonneux de Ron qu'il a compris ce que j'avais fait subir à mon dragon.

**

* * *

**

POV DRAGO

Je n'ai pas reparlé de ce qui s'est passé à Harry de toute la soirée. En fait je le laisse mijoter pour me venger quand l'occasion se présentera. Ce matin, je vais voir Pansy chez elle. Elle est rentrée hier soir de chez ses parents qui vivent en Ecosse, elle y était pour noël. Je transplane devant son palier et toque à la porte en chêne de son appartement. Quand la porte s'ouvre, je vois le visage de ma meilleure amie apparaître et elle me saute au cou come une folle.

« Drake !! Tu m'as tellement manqué !!

_ Toi aussi ma puce »

Elle s'efface pour me laisser entrer, elle a l'air contente de me voir, du moins autant que je le suis. Elle me passe le bonjour de ses parents. Monsieur et Miss Parkinson ont toujours été charmants avec moi, et nos deux familles auraient bien voulu s'unir dans un mariage. Le destin en aura décidé autrement comme ils disent.

« Alors, tu as réussi à remettre de l'ordre dans ta vie ?

_ Oui, il faut que je te raconte. Tu sais l'homme avec qui tu m'as… surprise… et bien nous avons décidé d'officialiser notre relation et j'ai décidé d'oublier définitivement ce connard de Blaise. J'ai été le voir celui là, je lui ai parlé, il m'a rit au nez en apprenant que j'étais enceinte et m'a dit qu'il n'assumerait pas, que de toute façon c'était fort probable que ce soit l'enfant de Walter. »

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, Zabini a toujours été un immonde salopard. Je trainais avec lui à Poudlard pour les beaux yeux de mon paternel mais je n'ai vraiment jamais pu l'encadrer. Trop prétentieux, trop imbu de lui-même, trop Zabini en somme. Panse m'apprend également que le sui disant Walter a décidé de faire un test de paternité pour savoir si oui ou non il était le père de l'enfant, et que dans tous les cas il pourrait envisager de le reconnaitre comme étant le sien. Je suis heureux pour elle, il a l'air sympathique et sérieux comme gars.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas être très présent pour toi Pansy, je suis un piètre meilleur ami

_ Je ne t'en veux pas, après tout tu as assez de soucis comme ça avec ton travail, et puis tu as Harry dont tu dois t'occuper à présent. »

Il y a une lueur de malice dans ses yeux quand elle dit ça, je sais que ça fait quelques années qu'elle attend de me voir casé avec quelqu'un. Alors que je m'apprête à lui répondre j'entends le cliquetis de la porte et un homme chargé de sachets de courses entre dans la pièce.

« Drago, je te présente Walter »

L'homme a des cheveux noirs et me regarde avec un sourire timide, pose ses courses et me tend la main avec un « enchanté » auquel je m'empresse de répondre. Il est plus grand que moi et a une carrure athlétique, tout à fait le genre d'homme de Pansy. Alors que ma meilleure amie va dans la cuisine ranger les courses, je reste avec lui. Il m'assure qu'il s'occupera bien d'elle et je vois dans ses yeux qu'il dit la vérité. Je suis heureux qu'elle ait trouvé un homme comme lui, j'espère qu'il l'aidera à oublier l'autre enflure.

Quand je rentre chez moi en fin de matinée, je trouve mon appartement vide. Harry doit être chez lui au fourneau. Quand je rentre dans son appartement, je l'entends grommeler des jurons contre le livre de cuisine qu'il a dans la cuisine.

« Bouse d'hippogriffe, mais c'est quoi ce bordel. Ils me disent de mettre le sucre mais y a pas marqué la quantité !!! Comme si tout le monde pratiquait la légilimantie sur ces putains bouquins, ils peuvent pas être clairs de temps en temps ? »

Le temps que je le rejoigne à la cuisine, j'entends un bruit de verre qui se casse et c'est au tour du bol doseur de recevoir la colère de mon lion. Je rentre silencieusement dans la pièce et enserre sa taille avec mes bras avant de lui faire un petit baiser sur l'arrière de la tête. Il sursaute de surprise et se détend instantanément.

« Je suis rentré mon cœur, j'ai entendu ta voix qui m'appelait au secours. Tu sais, tu n'as pas à te prendre la tête pour ce soir, de toute façon ce sera parfait »

Il se détache de moi et retourne vers son ouvrage, je le regarde finir le tiramisu qu'il m'a promis et quand il a finit il me tend le plat pour que je le lèche. Je mets tout mon cœur à l'ouvrage et commence à lécher mon doigt de la manière la plus sensuelle qui soit, tout en continuant mes mamours ce que ne manque pas de remarquer Harry qui me fixe avec une lueur de désir dans ses yeux, avant de reprendre ses esprits et de me chasser de la cuisine prétextant ne pas pouvoir travailler quand je suis dans les parages. Tu m'étonne…

**

* * *

**

POV HARRY

Je suis content de moi, j'ai fini tout ce que j'avais entrepris une demi-heure avant. Les plats sont prêts, la table est mise, il ne me reste plus qu'à soigner mon apparence. Drago est chez lui, il est allé travailler en attendant que j'aille le chercher. Je n'ai rien dit, il connait mon opinion sur le fait de travailler pendant les vacances et surtout le 31 décembre.

Je pars dans ma chambre et ouvre mon dressing pour prendre le costume que j'ai acheté pour l'occasion. Je le sors du plastique protecteur, ainsi que la chemise et la cravate qui vont avec et vais prendre une douche. Une fois sorti j'enfile l'habit et fais une grimace. Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec ce genre de vêtement, et celui là est neuf en plus. Et je ne parle même pas des chaussures.

Une fois que j'ai terminé avec tous ça, je me décide à rejoindre mon ange qui doit être en train de lire un de ses gros traités d'économie. Quand je sonne, il met quelques secondes à ouvrir et me regarde de haut en bas. Il émet un sifflement appréciateur et je me sens rougir de gêne. Je lui fais signe de sortir et il me prend la main avant de me suivre jusque chez moi.

Quand nous entrons dans mon appartement, il regarde autour de lui et je lui jette un regard interrogateur.

« Je n'ai jamais vu ton appartement aussi rangé

_ Vas pas trop regarder dans les placards alors… »

Il éclate de rire et va s'assoir sur le divan alors que je vais chercher l'apéritif. Un porto pour lui, un cognac pour moi. Drago lève son verre.

« A quoi est ce qu'on trinque ?

_ A nous ? Quatre mois qu'on s'est revus et un mois qu'on est ensemble, et on s'est pas encore entretué, ça se fête non ?

_ C'est vrai, ça aurait été impossible à Poudlard. Alors à nous ! »

Je bois mon verre et viens me blottir dans ses bras. Il passe un bras autour de mes épaules et m'embrasse doucement. C'est un baiser à la fois amer et sucré à cause de l'alcool mais ça ne nous gêne pas, il est encore meilleur. La sonnerie du grille-pain se fait entendre et je me lève pour chercher les toasts, en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir à la table. Il s'exécute et je reviens deux minutes plus tard avec deux assiettes et un panier de toasts. Je les dépose sur la table et vais mettre un CD dans lachaîne hi fi, Ben Harper, juste histoire d'avoir une musique de fond, puis je rejoins Drago.

« J'espère que tu aimes le foie gras

_ Jamais goûté

_ Sérieux ? Même pas avec Lord Malfoy senior ?

_ Il était plutôt caviar le Lord. En tout cas c'est très bon, tu l'as trouvé en Angleterre ?

_ Non c'est Franck qui me l'a envoyé, en France on en mange toujours au nouvel an. »

Il lève un sourcil au nom de Franck. Encore jaloux ? Il a l'air de bien aimer, et en reprend même deux fois. Il a des goûts de luxe mon ange. Le repas se passe dans la bonne humeur, nous nous racontons des anecdotes et il me demande dans quelles circonstances je me suis retrouvé à poser d'une telle manière sur la photo que lui a donné Hermione. Il éclate de rire quand je lui explique en rougissant. Ensuite, nous mangeons le plat de résistance, ou plutôt il le dévore. Je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait avoir autant d'appétit, il est pourtant très mince.

J'aime être en face de lui comme cela, je peux l'observer à ma guise, il est tellement beau. Il est en train de me raconter comment il a versé « malencontreusement » son jus de raisin sur tata Bellatrix quand il avait douze ans pendant la soirée du nouvel an, alors qu'elle lui exposait en long et en large les meilleurs manières de torturer quelqu'un de façon cruelle à telle point qu'il n'en pouvait plus. La tata s'était retrouvée avec une énorme tache sur sa robe blanche et il avait été sévèrement puni par son père.

Nous avons tellement parlé que je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Quand je regarde ma montrer, il est déjà minuit moins le quart et je vais chercher le champagne que j'avais mis au frais.

« Lui aussi il vient de France

_ C'est la grande classe ce soir

_ C'est l'effet recherché »

Il rit et je sert les deux flûtes de champagne que j'avais sorties et en tend une à mon dragon qui me regarde avec une étrange lueur dans ses yeux gris, cela me trouble mais je fais comme si de rien n'était, et à minuit pile, nous tapons nos verres en l'honneur de la nouvelle année.

**

* * *

**

POV DRAGO

La chaleur du champagne descend doucement dans ma gorge et je me lève et contourne la table pour aller vers Harry qui repose son verre en me regardant. Je m'assis à califourchon sur ses genoux et l'embrasse tendrement avant de plonger mes yeux dans les siens.

« Bonne année mon amour, j'ai bien l'intention de la passer avec toi à mes cotés, ainsi que toutes les autres

_ Bonne année à toi aussi, ne t'inquiètes pas, je te lâcherais pas de sitôt »

Sur ce, je continue à l'embrasser et il vient entourer ma taille de ses bras. Le baiser devient passionné, ma langue rencontrant la sienne et s'entremêlent l'une à l'autre. Doucement ma bouche dérive dans son cou et mes mains deviennent plus baladeuses, tirant sur sa chemise pour la faire sortir du pantalon, mes doigts traçant des cercles dans le creux de ses reins, je sens son désir prendre peu à peu forme.

« Ton pantalon ne serait il pas trop serré Harry ? »

Lentement, mon autre main arrive à la boucle de sa ceinture, que je défais pour glisser ma main dans son pantalon.

« Je comprends, c'est l'heure de la vengeance »

Je lui souris quand j'entends sa remarque, oui c'est l'heure de la vengeance, une délicieuse vengeance. Il me dévore de ses grands yeux verts tandis que je défais le premier bouton de sa chemise.

« Merlin Harry, tu savais que tes yeux étaient un aphrodisiaque cruellement efficace ?

_ A ce point ?

_ Oui, tu ne le sens pas ? »

Je frotte ma virilité contre la sienne et il ne peut retenir un gémissement. Pour toute réponse j'éclate de rire et me relève sous un grognement de protestations. Il me dévisage avec étonnement et je ris à nouveau. Il est tellement mignon quand il a cet air d'enfant à qui on a confisqué son jouet.

« Voyons Potter, tu ne crois quand même pas que tu vas faire l'amour à un Malfoy sur une chaise, tu as commencé la soirée dans la classe, tu la finira dans la classe. »

Il se lève et je lui prends la main pour l'emmener dans sa chambre. Je le pousse sur le lit et me remet à califourchon sur lui pour continuer mon exploration. Tout en me mouvant contre ses hanches, je déboutonne les autres boutons de sa chemise et passe mes mains là où je sais que ça le fera réagir, avant de venir mordiller ses tétons tout doucement, le faisant gémir.

Quand je me relève pour apprécier la vue d'un Harry à ma merci, il m'attrape la nuque pour m'embrasser et je me retrouve torse nu alors qu'il n'a pas posé une seule main sur moi.

« Tricheur ! »

Il éclate de rire, il rit trop pour son bien. Si c'est comme ça je continue. Mon amoureux est dans un état de débraillement totalement intolérable. Je m'occupe de son pantalon et le descend jusqu'à ses pieds. Harry est beau, le sport lui a sculpté un corps digne des dieux, musclé et agréable au regard… ou même complètement excitant. Ses mains vagabondent sur mon propre torse et je me retrouve à présent sans pantalon.

« Harry !!! Tu la caches où ta baguette ? » (XD laquelle ?)

J'ai beau regarder, autour de lui, je n'en vois pas la moindre trace et lui de son coté se fend la gueule devant mon regard inquisiteur. J'abandonne l'enquête. Je me tourne vers son boxer déformé par la formidable érection qui se dresse devant moi, et le baisse pour révéler son sexe gorgé de sang par le désir.

« La vue te plait ?

_Beaucoup »

Et sans le prévenir je me penche vers son gland et le lèche. Un gémissement se fait entendre, qui n'est rien comparé au cri de plaisir qu'il pousse quand je le prends en entier. Il se cambre et je commence mes mouvements de vas et viens sur sa verge tendue. C'est la première fois que je lui fais une fellation, c'est toujours lui qui m'en faisait sous la douche. Je sens qu'il va venir, et alors qu'il m'attrape les cheveux pour ne pas éjaculer dans ma bouche, je continue de plus en plus rapidement jusqu'à ce qu'il jouissent entre mes lèvres. Sa semence s'écoule dans ma bouche et je monte à la sienne pour lui faire goûter, l'embrassant alors passionnément, comme si ma vie en dépendait.

Son torse bouge rapidement du fait de sa respiration saccadée et il me caresse les cheveux avec un sourire comme pour me remercier.

**

* * *

**

POV HARRY

« Maintenant je suis vengé, tu peux passer aux choses sérieuses

_ Avec plaisir mon ange »

Je le fais basculer de façon à ce qu'il se retrouve sous moi, et d'un geste je fais disparaître son boxer. J'éclate de rire quand il voit que je n'ai pas ma baguette dans mes mains et qu'il regarde autour de lui pour la trouver. Peut-être qu'un jour je lui dirais que j'arrive à faire de la magie sans baguette, du moins pour les sorts simple.

Drago nu devant moi me fait penser à un ange. Bien qu'il soit plus grand que moi, il est fin et transpire la sensualité. Encore un coup de la classe malfoyenne. Même son érection semble se dresser avec fierté. Je le regarde avec tendresse et il approche sa main pour caresser ma joue.

« Je t'aime Drago

_ Tais toi et fais moi l'amour »

Il ne perd pas le nord. J'approche mon visage de son cou et l'embrasse en descendant sur sa clavicule. Pendant ce temps, je frotte mon sexe contre le sien et sens son souffle saccadé contre mon oreille. Ma bouche descend le long de son torse pour se retrouver contre son nombril où je glisse ma langue, je le sens se cambrer contre ma joue. Je sais qu'il veut que j'aille plus vite.

« Doucement petit dragon »

Devant sa précipitation, je décide de rentrer dans le vif du sujet et lui présente mes doigts pour qu'il puisse les humidifier. Il fait ça doucement tout en ancrant son regard dans le mien. J'ai l'impression que je comprends tout ce qui lui passe par la tête quand il me regarde comme ça, et que c'est pareil pour lui. Je le sens se tendre quand je passe un premier doigt dans son intimité. Mais il se détend rapidement et je peux en passer un deuxième.

Cette présence doit être incommodante pour lui qui n'a jamais fait ça, aussi j'attends qu'il m'autorise avant de passer à la suite. Quand il enroule ses jambes autour de moi, je le pénètre doucement. Son visage grimace de plaisir et de douleur mêlée. J'aime être en lui, et je sens mon corps réagir au plaisir qui m'assaille, mais je me force à attendre qu'il soit prêt.

Il prend mes mains et entrelace ses doigts aux miens avant de donner des coups de hanches. Au premier coup de boutoir je touche sa prostate et je le vois écarquiller les yeux.

« Merlin Harry, refais ça pour voir ? »

Je m'exécute et je l'entends crier de plaisir. Je m'en donne à cœur joie, continuant mon mouvement et touchant sa prostate à chaque fois, j'accélère la cadence rythmée par les coups de reins de Drago qui jouit peu de temps après entre nos deux corps. Je le suis de peu et retombe sur lui.

Nos corps sont en sueur, nos cœurs battent à pleine vitesse et nos deux respirations qui se mêlent sont irrégulières, mais un sourire plane sur nos deux visages. Nos mains sont encore entrelacées et j'entends la respiration de mon ange se réguler tandis qu'il s'endort doucement. Il est épuisé et moi aussi. Avant de moi aussi partir dans les bras de Morphée, je nettoie d'un geste de la main le sperme qui nous entoure et éteins les lumières. Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien que dans ses bras.

Je suis réveillé par un rayon de soleil qui filtre par la fenêtre dont les volets ne sont pas fermés. Je reprends mes esprits et lève la tête vers Drago qui est apparemment déjà réveillé. Il me caresse tendrement les cheveux et m'installe plus confortablement contre lui.

« Bonjour mon cœur, bien dormi ?

_ Comme un loir et toi ?

_ À part un léger mal aux fesses en me réveillant c'est parfait.

_ Il est quelle heure ? »

Il prend sa montre à gousset sur la table de chevet et regarde les aiguilles.

« Dix heures trente cinq du matin, si tu veux te lever c'est le moment

_ Et si on restait toute la journée au lit ?

_ J'osais pas te le proposer

_ Y a juste un problème

_ Lequel ?

_ J'ai la dalle

_ L'amour ça creuse »

Je me triture les méninges pour savoir qu'est ce qu'il y aurait à manger (difficile quand on vient de se réveiller) et mon cerveau fait tilt, et je me lève pour aller dans la cuisine.

**_à suivre..._**

J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'attends vos reviews !!!

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Les persos sont à J.K.

**Rated:** M

**Note:** Voila un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lescture... =)

**

* * *

**

**POV DRAGO**

Harry se lève pour aller je ne sais où. J'ai encore des étoiles plein les yeux de la nuit que nous avons passé. C'était bien plus intense qu'avec n'importe quelle femme avec qui j'ai passé la nuit. C'est peut-être ça le secret, Harry n'est pas une femme. Merlin serais-je gay ? Non je pense qu'il n'y a que lui qui puisse m'apporter ça.

Mon brun rentre à nouveau dans la chambre, nu comme un ver, il a un grand plat dans les bras et deux cuillères, et un immense sourire en prime. Il se rassit à coté de moi, me tend une cuillère et place le plat entre nous deux.

« On avait oublié le tiramisu hier soir, le pauvre chou nous a attendu toute la nuit

_ On va s'en occuper alors

_ Bonne année tiramisu de mon cœur

_ Que tu es bête Harry

_ Tu es jaloux ? Je t'ai pourtant souhaité la bonne année de la meilleure façon qu'il soit non ? »

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de répliquer et me fourre un énorme morceau crémeux dans la bouche. Ça a beau être délicieusement bon, il m'en a mit partout et je lutte pour avaler. Je dois faire une drôle de tête, et lui se fend la gueule à coté de moi. Le crevard. Je contre attaque à sa manière mais n'arrive qu'à lui en mettre partout autour de la bouche puisqu'il a tourné la tête au bon moment et le morceau tombe sur son torse.

« Drago, c'est pas bien de jouer avec la nourriture

_ Je ne joue pas, j'expérimente. »

Aussitôt je me penche vers son torse et nettoie de ma langue la crème tombée. Je ne me relève que quand il n'y a plus rien, juste un endroit légèrement collant à cause du sucre. Je reprends ma cuillère et l'embrasse sur la joue avant de manger dans le plat.

« On va s'arrêter là, il est trop bon et j'ai faim

_ Tu sais mon ange, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'avant hier tu n'avais jamais goûté de foie gras ou de tiramisu. Mais dans quel monde tu vivais ?

_ Dans un monde sans Harry Potter

_ Il devait être affreux ce monde

_ Autant qu'un monde sans Drago Malfoy »

Il me tire la langue et mange à son tour. Ais-je déjà dis que son corps transpirait l'érotisme ? Je sais que je me répète, c'est la trentaine qui se rapproche à grand pas, c'est pas très bon pour mes affaires. Harry assis à coté de moi, ne prenant même pas la peine de se couvrir de la couette, et avec pour seul objet étranger la chevalière que je lui ai offert à noël… brrr… un peu trop pour mes hormones.

Après avoir finit le plat à deux, il se lève pour prendre sa douche, je ne bouge, trop occupé à fantasmer sur son corps de rêve. Il se retourne vers moi.

« Drago arrête de baver et viens avec moi, tu pourras me faire tout ce qui te passe par la tête.

_ Mais je ne bavais absolument pas »

Malgré ma mauvaise foi, je me lève et viens le rejoindre.

Après cette douche, comment dire, sportive, je m'habille et me dirige vers mon téléphone portable et l'allume. Aussitôt il se met à vibrer en continu, j'aurais du me douter que j'aurai beaucoup de messages. Encore heureux que ce ne soit que des SMS. Je le pose sur une table en attendant qu'il ait terminé de s'exciter et rejoins Harry qui réchauffe les restes pour le repas de midi. C'est notre dernière journée de vacance ensemble, demain ce sera le rush pour moi puisque avec la bonne année, nous devons déjà penser aux profits de l'année à venir, et travailler d'arrache pied. Je ne verrais pas Harry pendant un temps potable avant longtemps à mon avis. Il le sait, de son coté ce sera pareil.

Mon portable s'est calmé, trente-sept messages, c'est deux de moins que l'année dernière. Déjà ça de gagné. C'est comme ça, demain je retrouve tous les gens qui me les ont envoyés et je redeviens Drago Malfoy, le vautour des affaires. Aucun de nous deux ne prononce un seul mot durant le repas, nous profitons des derniers moments passés ensembles.

Nous passons la journée sur son canapé, lui à lire une de ses affreuses histoires de vampire et moi à me replonger dans des dossiers pour être à la page demain, et à étudier le cours de la bourse sur internet.

Au moment de nous séparer le soir, le baiser que nous échangeons exprime tous les sentiments que nous ressentons, c'est un baiser plein d'amour et en même temps plein de détresse.

**

* * *

**

POV HARRY

Pas grand monde n'avait vraiment envie de retourner au boulot ce matin. Je me suis retrouvé à boire un café avec Ron, Seamus et Dean à parler de nos vacances au lieu de bosser mes dossiers. Ce n'est que quand Peter est venu me prévenir qu'Ignotus me cherchait pour que j'aille m'occuper d'une descente dans l'est de Londres que je me suis décidé à retourner dans mon bureau.

Quand je suis entré dans l'appartement, il s'est avéré que c'était le lutin de Cornouailles que la mère avait offert à son gosse de neuf ans qui s'était échappé de sa cage dont il avait scié les barreaux. La mère ne sachant pas comment attraper un lutin avait fait appel au ministère. Les gens n'ont donc aucune pratique dans ces moments là ? Elle ne peut pas comprendre toute seule qu'un simple pétrificus totalus suffit amplement ?

Quand je suis rentré au ministère avec mon lutin que je devais remettre au département des créatures magiques, Steve m'attendait dans mon bureau. Je ne l'avais pas vu ce matin et nous nous serrons la main en échangeant nos vœux. Dire que cette tradition va durer jusqu'à la fin du mois de janvier… Bon passons. Je m'assis à mon bureau, Steve en face de moi. Apparemment il a des nouvelles à m'apporter.

« Harry, on est affectés d'une mission

_ A long terme ?

_ Ça dépendra de nous

_ Génial, ça me changera des lutins de Cornouailles à aller chercher dans les toilettes. Bon, de quoi s'agit il ?

_ Un prisonnier de la prison magique de Rome s'est évadé depuis trois jours et d'après des sources il serait en Angleterre

_ Ils ne savent pas les tenir leurs prisonniers en Italie ?

_ Peu importe, on est chargés de le retrouver comme tu t'en doutes, mais un agent du ministère italien va venir, un spécialiste de la mafia sorcière pour nous aider dans les recherches, enfin voila, je te préviens, il arrive demain et on va l'avoir dans les basques jusqu'à ce qu'on ait attrapé l'autre évadé. »

Je le remercie et il retourne vers le bureau qu'il occupe avec deux autres de mes coéquipiers. Je me demande où est ce que j'ai rencontré un spécialiste de la mafia sorcière dernièrement. J'ai beau me creuser la tête, rien ne me revient à part les moments passés dernièrement avec Drago, qui me font légèrement rougir soit dit en passant. Ce n'est pas grave, il doit y avoir tant d'agent d'antimafia en Italie qu'il y a une chance sur un mille de tomber sur quelqu'un que je connais.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'aime pas travailler avec des agents d'un autre ministère. Je n'aime pas casser la routine de mon travail et je n'ai confiance qu'en mes hommes.

Avant de rentrer à la maison, je suis passé chez le traiteur chinois, prendre un petit quelque chose pour Drago et moi, histoire d'avoir quelque chose à manger. Il m'a dit qu'il passerait ce soir après le boulot. Je pose tout sur le bar et allume mon ordinateur.

J'ai un message de Ron, il y a trois dossiers joints. J'ignorais que mon meilleur ami savait se servir d'Internet… Il n'y a pas de message, juste un petit smiley qui fait un clin d'œil ; Je redoute le pire avec lui mais j'ouvre quand même le premier fichier. Ce sont des vidéos assez osées mettant en scène deux hommes dans des positions assez… voilà… je soupire, voilà à quoi il occupe ses journées, lui, le petit hétéro convaincu. Je lui répond : _évite la reconversion ou je vais être accusé par Hermione d'avoir une très mauvaise influence sur toi._

Avec ça il devrait arrêter ses blagues douteuses. J'ai aussi un message venant de Franck, accompagné d'une vidéo. Elisa et lui se sont filmés dans le salon et ils sourient à la caméra. C'est Franck qui commence à parler : « Ryry, j'espère que toi et Drago vous allez bien, t'as intérêt à donner plus de nouvelles dans l'année qui vient où je le kidnappe ton amoureux ». Je vois mon ex femme lui mettre un coup de coude pour les âneries qu'il débite et elle se met à parler : « Harry, tout mes vœux de bonheur pour la nouvelle année, j'espère qu'elle te réservera de bonnes surprises et je suis néanmoins d'accord avec Franck, donne un peu plus de nouvelles, ça coûte rien et ça montre que tu nous oublie pas ». La vidéo finit par un bisou que mes deux amis m'envoient dans le vent, je suis à la fois très ému par leur attention et très amusé par la prestation de Franck, et je me la repasse une deuxième fois quand Drago entre dans l'appartement. Je suis tellement prit par la vidéo que je ne le remarque même pas et il m'embrasse sur la joue pour me dire bonjour. Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien, entouré par mes amis et l'homme de mes rêves.

**

* * *

**

POV DRAGO

Le réveil sonne, bouse de Dragon il est six heures du matin et je dois me lever. C'est la première fois que j'ai du mal à me lever, la routine avec Harry s'est vite installée. Il m'a transformé en couche tard lève tard… Après avoir balancé mon réveil contre le mur et l'avoir réparé à l'aide s'un sort (finalement Harry a raison, la magie on peut pas s'en passer), je me dirige vers ma cuisine pour me faire un thé. Mon appartement me semble bien vide maintenant que je me retrouve tout seul.

Mon nouvel associé m'attend dans sa voiture, il doit avoir le même âge que moi, je ne l'ai jamais vu, juste parlé au téléphone, il s'appelle Perry Clarkson. Ma première impression a été plutôt bonne, il a l'air d'être une garçon sûr de lui et efficace. Je m'avance vers la Mercedes noire (classe et discrète) et le salue à la Malfoy, autant mettre les points sur les « i » dès maintenant. Il me renvoie mon salut d'un coup de tête, pas mal, il me plait ce mec.

Je lui demande le programme de la journée, il me répond que je suis attendu au plus tard à huit heures dans le bureau du boss. C'était pas trop la question à ce que je sache mais c'est pas grave, je verrais bien. Au moins, lui il m'assaille pas de paroles comme David. Durant le trajet, je le regarde discrètement, il a les cheveux châtains très courts et des yeux bleus, plutôt séduisant, et son coté sérieux lui donne un coté ténébreux. Je préfère de loin les yeux verts rieurs de Harry. Au moins, je ne serais plus le seul à être emmerdé par les dames durant les cocktails.

Quand nous arrivons devant l'immeuble de Stonecroft, je le laisse se garer sur le parking de l'entreprise et monte directement au bureau de mon supérieur, il est huit heures et quart mais il n'en tiendra pas rigueur comme d'habitude.

Il m'accueille comme je l'avais prédit avec un immense sourire. Ce type sous ses faux airs de papa gâteau est un vrai vautour et il sait que je suis un bon élément alors il en fait des tonnes.

« Drago, avez-vous passé de bonnes vacances ?

_ Excellentes

_ Fort bien… vous avez fait la connaissance de Perry je crois, qu'en pensez vous ?

_ Pour le peu que j'en ai vu, efficace, mais doit encore faire ses preuves

_ Eh bien j'espère que vous vous entendrez bien avec lui puisque vous partez tout les deux demain à Paris pour affaires.

_ Pardon ? Demain ? »

Je le regarde incrédule, c'est bien le style de mon patron de me dire la veille que je dois partir en voyage, et d'habitude j'y vais sans rechigner, mais bon… la situation est différente à présent

« Drago, d'habitude vous être si heureux d'aller à Paris, qu'est ce qui vous arrive ? Vous pourrez revoir… comment s'appelle t-elle, Vanessa ? Je l'ai vue la dernière fois que je suis monté à Paris, elle m'a dit le plus grand bien de vous. Elle est fille d'un grand homme d'affaire avec qui nous pourrions signer des contrats forts intéressants. Si vous voulez mon avis Drago, il serait temps de penser à votre avenir, vous êtes bel homme et une épouse vous ferait le plus grand bien. »

C'est qui déjà Vanessa ? Ah oui… Espèce de gros lard tu chasses sur mon ancien territoire maintenant ? Elle a très mauvais goût cette fille. Il me fait bien marrer, lui qui n'a jamais trouvé de femme qui voulait de lui pour autre chose que son argent, remarque avec un physique aussi porcin…

« Je doute que ce soit le moment approprié pour parler de famille. J'irai à Paris demain, mais évitez de jouer les marieurs en disant à la gente féminine que je suis là bas, je n'y vais pas pour m'amuser

_ Votre sens des priorités vous fera toujours honneur »

C'est ça, c'est ça…

Je retourne dans mon bureau ou Perry a déjà pris ses aises apparemment, je hausse un sourcil mais n'engage pas les hostilités, pas tout de suite. Il me regarde du genre « si on bosse ensemble tu vas faire des concessions » et me parle du contrat avec je ne sais quel magasins à qui il faut vendre le nouvel ordinateur. Il parle toujours que boulot lui ? Quand il a ouvert sa sacoche j'ai vu deux photos, une d'une femme et l'autre de deux enfants en bas âges. Au moins je n'aurais pas peur qu'il essaie de me violer sous prétexte qu'il me répare mon ordi.

Après quatre réunions, on me donne tous les documents importants pour le voyage de demain et je peux enfin rentrer chez moi. Perry me dit qu'il viendra demain à sept heures trente pour aller à la gare, il faudra que je retrouve mon passeport au cas où.

Quand j'arrive devant mon immeuble, je pose rapidement mes affaires chez moi et descend chez Harry.

**

* * *

**

POV HARRY

J'éteins mon ordinateur et Drago vient installer sa tête dans mon cou. Il a quelque chose qui le chagrine apparemment, mais je ne sais pas quoi. Peut-être que c'est la reprise du boulot. Je lui prends la main et l'embrasse, avant de me lever.

« Tu as faim mon ange ?

_ Oui, j'avais oublié à quel point les sandwichs du self sont immondes

_ J'ai acheté chinois, ça te va ? »

Il fait une moue et marmonne qu'il préfère quand c'est moi qui cuisine.

« Tu vas finir par croire que je suis ton elfe de maison si tu t'habitue

_ Oui, et le plus beau de tous, et je ne te donnerai jamais de vêtements comme ça tu sera toujours tout nu quand tu es avec moi

_ Je vais avoir froid

_ Je te réchaufferai

_ Alléchant, mais je préfère rester Harry le petit ami sexy de Drago Malfoy l'homme d'affaire le plus sexy de Londres, qui lui fait la cuisine quand ça lui prend et occasionnellement

_ Comment ça de Londres ? Tu veux dire qu'il y a un autre homme aussi sexy que moi dans le reste du monde ? »

Je lui tire la langue et lui tend son assiette avec des nems et un rouleau de printemps. Je le rejoins et m'assis en face de lui sur la table de la salle à manger.

« Harry j'ai un truc à te dire

_ Vas y

_ Mon patron m'a annoncé aujourd'hui que demain je pars à Paris pour un voyage d'affaires avec mon associé »

Déjà ? Méchant patron. Il peut pas me le laisser encore un peu mon dragon ?

« Il est comment ton associé ?

_ Monstrueusement beau gosse

_ Mince alors, je ne suis pas d'accord, c'est combien de temps ?

_ Deux semaines, et puis t'inquiète, il est père de famille

_ T'avises pas de le reconvertir comme David

_ Pas ma faute si je les attire tous, mais j'ai bien assez de toi qui m'épuise »

J'essaie de ne pas montrer ma déception de le voir repartir aussi vite, mais ça fait partie de son boulot, moi aussi je serai amené à partir de temps à autres. Et puis lui ne risque pas de se faire attaquer par un dragon ou une plante carnivore là ou il va.

Je suis dans la cuisine en train de ranger la vaisselle fraîchement nettoyée dans les placards et je l'entends appeler Parkinson. Apparemment elle serait enceinte de son ex mari mais ce serait son amant qui reconnaîtra son bébé comme le sien ou un truc dans le genre, j'ai pas tout capté de l'histoire. Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis Poudlard cette chère Parkinson. Je me demande si elle a toujours cette face de bouledogue ? Je ne demande pas à Drago il s'énerverait, si ça se trouve elle est devenue très jolie et elle ne peut pas être foncièrement mauvaise si elle s'est occupé de mon ange pendant toutes ces années.

En parlant de bébé, il faudrait que j'appelle Hermione pour lui demander comment va le sien, elle avait un joli ventre rond la dernière fois que je l'avais vue, apparemment les bébés magiques grandissent plus vite que les bébé moldus. Il faudra que je demande à Drago.

Mon blondinet rentre dans la cuisine et me demande s'il peut prendre une douche. Comme s'il avait besoin de demander. A ce que j'ai compris, il part demain à 7 heures trente, mais il veut passer quand même la soirée ici. Cette attention me touche.

J'entends le bruit de l'eau venant de la salle de bain, la tentation est insupportable : je prends mon portable et rentre dans la pièce. Drago se retourne et je prends une photo de lui en tenue d'Adam. Je sens la désapprobation sur son visage, mais il finit par rire.

« Fais pas trop choses cochonnes avec quand je serais pas là

_ Je te fais la même remarque avec celle que tu as mise en fond d'écran sur ton portable »

Il rougit délicieusement et je sors de la salle de bain.

Il me rejoint cinq minutes plus tard dans le salon où je lis le dernier roman que j'ai acheté chez Fleury et Bott. Il n'est vêtu que d'une chemise ouverte et d'un boxer qu'il a dû prendre dans mon armoire comme il n'avait pas de rechange.

**

* * *

**

POV DRAGO

Je suis complètement crevé. Je suis partit de chez Harry vers quatre heures du matin sans le réveiller, je lui ai juste laissé un mot pour lui dire au revoir. Nous avons fait l'amour une bonne partie de la soirée, ce qui n'est peut-être pas l'idéal la veille d'un voyage, mais je ne dois m'en prendre qu'à moi-même puisque c'est moi qui ai voulu.

Depuis quatre heures du matin je n'ai pas eu le loisir de dormir puisque j'ai dû retrouver mon passeport, faire ma valise et retrouver des dossiers je ne sais où, charger mon ordinateur et mon portable, prendre une douche et tout ça m'a bien pris les trois heures trente qu'il me restait.

Quand je rejoins Perry dans sa voiture, il me salue et lève un sourcil, je ne dois pas être très beau à voir. Le voyage jusqu'à la gare n'est pas très long, et une fois dans le train, je pose ma tête contre la fenêtre et m'apprête à roupiller quand il m'adresse la parole.

« Vous avez dit au revoir à madame hier soir ? »

Je lève un sourcil d'incompréhension avant de voir à quoi il fait allusion.

« On va dire ça comme ça

_ Vous allez tenir le coup aujourd'hui ?

_ J'ai déjà fait bien pire, ne vous inquiétez pas.

_ Ça vous dirait qu'on se tutoie ? On va bosser ensemble tout le temps, et puis on a le même âge »

Je fais une grimace devant la proposition.

« Vous êtes hétéro à 100% ?

_ Vous êtes homophobes ?

_ Pas du tout, juste que la dernière fois que j'ai tutoyé un associé il a essayé de me coucher sur une table malgré toutes mes tentatives pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne m'intéressait pas

_ Ah, je comprends pourquoi David n'a rien voulu me dire sur son changement de poste et mon remplacement

_ Vous avez l'air de le connaître

_ On était dans la même promo de l'école de commerce que nous fréquentions, un vrai connard si je puis me permettre

_ Faites je vous en prie…

_ Et je ne suis ni homosexuel ni célibataire, donc ne vous inquiétez pas.

_ Ok, tutoie moi si ça peut te faire plaisir, maintenant laisse moi dormir si tu veux pas que je ressemble à un zombie en arrivant à Paris. »

Deux heures d'Eurostar, c'est pas vraiment ce qui va m'aider à finir ma nuit. Perry en plus d'être un type pas trop chiant est plutôt sympa et intéressant. La preuve, il m'a laissé dormir quand je lui ai demandé alors que David n'arrêtait pas de me réveiller pour un oui ou pour un non toutes les dix minutes. Un taxi nous attend déjà à la sortie de la gare du nord, c'est lui qui l'a appelé dix minutes avant qu'on arrive. On arrive dans le même hôtel que toutes les autres fois, les employés me connaissent et me saluent, je ne leur réponds pas, la flemme.

« Je viens te chercher dans dix minutes, profites en pour te refaire une beauté »

Je fronce les sourcils et me dirige vers la salle de bain pour constater les dégâts. Merlin, les poches sous les yeux auraient pu passer mais le tain blafard… on dirait que je suis malade. Je regarde vite fait le contenu de ma valise, sis seulement j'étais une femme, je pourrais me mettre du fond de tain, mais non, déjà que je suis blanc de nature, là ils vont appeler la morgue.

En fouillant un peu, je trouve un paquet en papier que je ne reconnais pas. J'y trouve une fiole transparente remplie d'un liquide bleuté. Un papier est collé dessus et je reconnais l'écriture en pattes de mouches de mon brun : _Tu pourrais en avoir besoin ce matin, bon séjour et m'oublie pas trop, je t'aime._ Il sait que je n'aime pas ça, mais je dois dire que la situation est plutôt critique. J'avale le contenu et sens l'énergie revenir dans mon corps. Qu'est ce que je ferais sans lui ? Un rapide coup d'œil dans le miroir me montre que je suis redevenu le séduisant Mr. Malfoy et j'entends Perry qui frappe à la porte. Il n'attend pas que je lui réponde et rentre. Il a l'air surpris du changement. Je me tourne vers lui et lui souris.

« Avec l'expérience on se sort de toutes les situations, même les plus compliquées. »

Je sais que je l'ai soufflé, je le vois à sa tête. Autant lui prouver dès maintenant que je ne m'appelle pas Drago Malfoy pour rien et que je mérite ma réputation. J'avoue qu'à l'aide de la magie ce n'est pas très compliqué, mais bon…

**_à suivre..._**

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé, à bientot et de gros bisouxxx


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Les persos sont à J.K.

**Rated:** M

**Note:** Voila le chapitre 16, j'espère que vous aimerez. Je suis un peu en retard dans mes tapotage, j'ai déjà écrit le chapitre 17 mais le 18 traine un peu en longueur alors je vais essayer d'être dans les temps bien qu'avec mon bac blanc je n'ai pas pu taper tout ce que je voulais

Merci à Didigemini et à Loly qui m'ont toutes les deux posté mon 100° review et 101° review à 15 mn d'intervalle lol (désolé didi, loly a été plus rapide que toi ^^)

Bon, assez causé, bonne lecture

**

* * *

**

**POV HARRY**

Je suis triste de me retrouver tout seul le matin. Mais Drago est partit vers quatre heures du matin, j'ai fait semblant de dormir. Il doit être complètement crevé.

Comme par hasard, je suis en retard. Si je me presse un peu, Ignotus ne le verra même pas, et ce n'est pas Steve ou Peter qui me dénonceraient. J'avale vite fait mon café et prends une douche expresse, avant de prendre ma veste et de sortir de mon appartement pour transplaner dans le hall du ministère. Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas le faire directement dans les bureaux, j'ai toujours trouvé que c'était une perte de temps mais on ne m'a jamais écouté.

A peine six minutes de retard, il aura beau dire tout ce qu'il veut, je m'améliore. Je prends l'ascenseur ou je retrouve Dean et papote un petit peu avec lui, et quand j'arrive enfin dans mon bureau, je vois qu'il y a du monde qui m'attend. Ignotus me coince à l'entrée.

« Bonjour Potter, vous nous accordez enfin l'honneur de votre présence ? Encore un retard et je fais en sorte que ça n'arrive plus.

_ Bonjour Ignotus, oui je vais très bien et vous ? La mauvaise humeur ça se soigne vous savez ? »

Je ne souris pas du tout et lui non plus, pourtant j'entends des rires de l'autre coté de la porte. J'entre et contourne le bureau pour m'asseoir derrière. Je salue tout le monde d'un geste de la main et vois que nous sommes en sureffectif par rapport à d'habitude. Le gang antimafia doit être arrivé. Je vois un petit gars blond au nez de cochon et des cheveux descendant jusqu'au bas des épaules, et un… roux. Voilà où j'ai rencontré un gars antimafia, au réveillon de noël de chez Molly. Il me regarde avec un air apparemment amusé de me voir émerger.

« Potter, nous étions justement en train de présenter Mr. Steadworthy et Mr. Rapp qui travailleront avec vous pendant une durée indéterminée. Je vais vous laisser faire connaissance et mettez vous vite au boulot. »

Après que super-patron soit sortit de la pièce, Zibrian s'avance vers moi et me sert la main sous le regard interrogateur de Steve.

« Harry, je suis heureux de te revoir

_ Moi de même, je ne pensais pas que c'était avec toi que nous allions travailler »

Mes coéquipiers font la connaissance des deux italiens, puis ils sortent chercher leurs dossiers, Steve reste dans mon bureau dont je ferme la porte d'un coup de baguette. Mon ami me regarde bizarrement, il a quelque chose à me demander.

« Accouche Steve, qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?

_ Tu le connais d'où Steadworthy ?

_ Je serais ravi d'entendre ta théorie

_ C'est un ancien amant à toi qui compte te remettre le grappin dessus c'est ça ?

_ Je l'ai rencontré au réveillon de Noël, on a sympathisé puisque c'est un cousin de Ron, et c'est juste un ami, et je doute qu'il veuille me mettre le grappin dessus

_ Vu comment il te regarde, comme s'il voulait te manger tout cru, fais gaffe, je sais pas si Malfoy appréciera »

Je lève un sourcil, c'est vrai que tout le monde ici est au courant pour ma relation avec Drago à cause des journaux (d'ailleurs j'ai été les voir la dernière fois et depuis il n'y a plus eu d'articles). Devant le regard sérieux de Steve je m'esclaffe.

« T'en fais pas pour Drago, il sait qu'il peut me faire confiance

_ Mais il me revient pas l'italien, fais pas de bêtise s'il te plait

_ Pourquoi tu t'inquiète tellement, je suis pas du genre à tromper mon copain moi

_ Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'un Malfoy peut être très jaloux, et vu que je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureux que depuis qu'il est à tes cotés, je ne veux pas que tu risques qu'il te quitte »

L'attention me touche, en fait il s'inquiétait pour moi, rien de plus. Je ne suis pas naïf, je sais parfaitement que Zibrian voudrait faire de moi plus qu'un ami, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de l'apprécier et j'aimerais vraiment qu'il devienne mon ami, rien de plus.

« J'aime Drago plus que tout, et je crois bien que c'est réciproque, je te promets Steve que je ne ferais jamais rien qui pourrais mettre un terme à ma relation avec lui, et si Steadworthy ne l'entend pas de cette oreille, je lui ferais comprendre que je ne suis pas libre »

Mon équipier comprend à mon regard que la discussion est clause et hoche la tête. Il sait que je ne lui mens pas et je l'invite à faire rentrer les autres.

**

* * *

**

POV DRAGO

La réunion de ce matin s'est bien passée et le directeur du magasin (Monsieur Drumont) semble très enthousiaste de notre produit. Durant l'après midi, Perry m'a montré le travail qu'il avait effectué. Je n'ai qu'un seul mot à dire : efficace. Ça me change de l'autre abruti, avec qui je devais faire tout le boulot.

Le contrat n'est pas encore signé et le directeur veut manger avec nous ce soir dans un restaurant chic sur les champs Elysées. Le taxi viendra nous chercher à dix huit heures trente et à dix sept heures je prends congé de mon associé pour trouver refuge dans ma chambre. J'allume mon ordinateur pour m'occuper un peu. Alors que je réponds à un mail de Penny qui me racontait qu'elle a quitté son trader pour un danseur disco (sans commentaire) une petite fenêtre orange s'affiche sur l'écran dans un petit son de clochette. Je ne savais pas que j'avais MSN sur mon ordinateur, et j'ouvre la fenêtre qui est à ce que je comprends, un message d'Harry. Ce doit être lui qui m'a installé ça.

« Coucou mon ange, c'est toujours aussi beau Paris ? »

Je suis étonné qu'il soit connecté, à ma connaissance il n'y a pas Internet au ministère de la magie et il est 16 heures à Londres, il devrait être au boulot.

« Il pleut de la neige fondue, et pourquoi t'es pas au travail ?

_ Ignotus me fait chier, j'ai transplané quand j'ai vu que tu étais connecté »

L'audace de mon brun me fait sourire.

« Préviens-moi quand tu trifouilles dans mon ordi

_ Rhooo, t'es pas content ?

_ Si, très. »

Il m'envoie un fichier, je l'accepte, c'est une photo moldue qui nous représentent tout les deux. Il a son éternel sourire qui me fait fondre, et je suis étonné de me voir moi-même avec un sourire aussi rayonnant. Au vu des habits que nous avons, elle doit avoir été prise au réveillon. Mon cœur bat, il y a beaucoup d'amour dans cette photo. Je reste un petit moment à la contempler avant d'entendre un son de cloche qui me fait sursauter.

« Toujours là Drago ?

_ Oui, oui

_ C'est Hermione qui me l'a envoyé, bouse d'hippogriffe, Ignotus me cherche apparemment, je te laisse mon ange

_ Je t'aime

_ Je t'aime aussi »

Harry apparaît à présent hors ligne. Je reste un petit moment en transe devant mon ordinateur, regardant la photo, et je jurerais que j'ai un sourire niais collé sur le visage.

C'est le moment que choisit Perry pour entrer dans la chambre. Je tourne la tête vers lui, c'est vrai que je lui ai dit de ne pas frapper, et il fixe d'un air gêné la photo sur l'écran. Je reprends mon air malfoyen et ne semble pas gêné le moins du monde, avant d'éteindre l'appareil et de me lever.

« Qu'y a-t-il Perry

_ Monsieur Drumont a appelé, ça ne sera pas sur les champs mais dans le restaurant de son hôtel.

_ D'accord »

Il se retourne pour sortir et je le rappelle. Autant qu'il sache, de toute façon il a très bien compris rien qu'en voyant la photo. Je sais que les relations homosexuelles sont un sujet délicat dans le monde moldu, et elles sont difficilement acceptées.

« Perry, dis le moi, si ça te pose un problème

_ Pas du tout, non, je suis juste… surpris… Et puis je ne vois pas en quoi ta vie privée me regarde »

Il me sourit timidement en disant ça, et je ne peux m'empêcher de le croire. Ce type est quelqu'un de bien. Il sort de la pièce avec un clin d'œil et je décide de me préparer pour ce soir. Il me reste encore pas mal de temps mais je vais en profiter pour prendre un bain pour me détendre. L'eau chaude de l'immense baignoire de la suite que j'occupe est parfumée à la pêche, ça me fait penser à la salle de bain des préfets quand j'étais à Poudlard. Je pense à mes années là bas, quand j'étais encore l'ennemi d'Harry, le prince de serpentard jusqu'à la chute du Lord entraînant celle de mon père avec elle. C'est cette même chute qui m'a amené à devenir ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Avant de sortir, je me rince avec le pommeau de douche pour effacer l'odeur de pêche, peu crédible pour un rendez vous d'affaire et je finis de me préparer en pensant à Harry.

**

* * *

**

POV HARRY

La journée se passe bien, les italiens ont eu le temps de nous exposer tous les faits et je dois dire que le gars que l'on doit retrouver est un malin. Il s'appelle Ignacio Pertini et d'après ce que j'ai compris, il collabore avec toutes les mafias d'Europe. Je suis heureux d'être enfin affecté d'une mission à long terme, et c'est le cas de tous mes coéquipiers.

J'ai parlé à Drago tout à l'heure, il avait l'air étonné de voir que je lui avais installé MSN, mais il avait l'air content. Celui qui avait l'air moins heureux c'était ce crétin d'Ignotus qui m'a gueulé dessus devant tout le monde que je n'avais pas à quitter le ministère sans permission même si c'est pour une affaire urgente. Mais il se prend pour qui ? Mon père ?

La journée se finit assez tôt, les italiens n'ayant pas encore reçu leurs cartons contenant les dossiers les plus confidentielles ainsi que les preuves. Alors que tout le monde s'en va, Zibrian s'approche de moi.

« Ça te dirais de manger avec moi ce soir ?

_ Pourquoi pas ?

_ Tu connais un resto sympa ?

_ Oui ça doit pouvoir se trouver. Attends moi cinq minutes, je range mes affaires et j'arrive »

Je donne mes dernières recommandations à Peter pour le lendemain, et rejoins le roux dans le hall du ministère. Il est en grande conversation avec son cousin. Je les rejoins et Ron me salue d'une tape dans le dos.

« Alors Ryry comment ça va ? Toujours le grand amour avec le blondinet ?

_ Toujours, mais il est partit à Paris ce matin

_ Dispute conjugale ? »

Je lève les yeux au ciel et mon meilleur ami s'esclaffe. Je fais exprès de ne pas prêter attention au regard intéressé que l'italien porte à la conversation.

« Bon, on y va Zibrian ? »

Je salue Ron d'un geste de la main et Zibrian me suit vers la zone de transplanage. Je l'emmène dans un restaurant sympa du centre de Londres, pas très loin de chez moi, dont je connais un peu le directeur, puisque j'y ai travaillé pendant mes années d'études à l'école d'Auror.

On nous amène à une table et je commande ce que je prends toujours ici, des pates à la bolognaise. Le roux me dévisage avec un petit sourire, ce qui me gène légèrement.

« Le blondinet dont parlait Ron c'est celui avec qui tu étais au réveillon ?

_ Lui-même

_ Moldu ou sorcier ? »

Je m'esclaffe, Drago, qui vient d'une des familles sorcières les plus puissantes, réduit à vivre en moldu, c'est assez paradoxal.

« Sorcier. Mais tu dois en avoir entendu parler, il s'appelle Malfoy

_ Malfoy ? Son père avait une sacré réputation dis moi.

_ En effet, mais Drago s'est fait la sienne, et au lieu d'être leader de mafia c'est un requin des affaires.

_ Vous êtes ensembles depuis combien de temps ?

_ Fin novembre, mais je le connais depuis que j'ai 11 ans »

Je lui jette un regard pour lui intimer que la discussion est close. On ne va pas s'étendre là-dessus toute la soirée ou sinon il va finir par me demander la taille du sexe de Drago. Un silence règne à présent sur la table, et quand j'ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose je vois le directeur s'avancer vers nous.

« Harry, ça fait un moment que je ne t'avais pas vu

_ Bonjour William »

Il jette un regard soupçonneux à Zibrian

« Ça va toujours aussi bien avec Drago ?

_ Parfaitement bien, il est en voyage d'affaire alors je n'ai pas pu l'amener

_ C'est dommage, je l'apprécie beaucoup, un garçon très gentil »

Je lui fais un grand sourire et il retourne vers les cuisines. Il a du croire que j'avais quitté Drago et que je me consolais dans les bras de Zibrian.

Je reprends la conversation en lui demandant des détails sur son travail, après tout c'est un sujet très intéressant et qui ne risque pas d'être ambiguë.

**

* * *

**

POV DRAGO

J'ai revêtu mon costar élégant et classe afin de faire bonne impression à notre client. Cinq minutes avant l'heure, Perry est remonté dans ma chambre pour voir si j'étais prêt. Il siffle en me voyant et je lui fais signe de sortir pour rejoindre le taxi qui nous attends devant l'hôtel. La voiture file dans les rues de Paris, le temps est gris, et je reconnais la manière si typique des parisiens de conduire du chauffeur. Je n'aime pas cette ville. Trop de touristes, trop de monuments, et des bâtiments d'un goût qui laisse à désirer. Qu'avait donc eu comme idée Haussmann pour faire des immeubles de ce style ? C'est d'un mauvais goût… Comment Harry a-t-il fait pour vivre ici cinq ans ?

Le voyage se passe dans le silence, personne ne trouvant de raison de le briser. La voiture s'arrête, et nous sortons. Je lève un sourcil en reconnaissant le Ritz, ce bonhomme ne s'en fait donc vraiment pas. Un majordome vient à notre rencontre, nous demande nos noms et nous amène dans le hall où nous attend le dit monsieur Drumont, et une jeune femme à ses côtés. Je m'approche d'un pas sur et fier.

« Monsieur Drumont, j'espère que je nous ne vous avons pas fait trop attendre.

_ Que vous dites monsieur Malfoy, monsieur Clarkson… Je me permets de vous présenter ma fille Cassandra que je me suis permis d'amener avec moi.

_ Une aussi belle créature ne saurait nous déranger voyons. C'est un honneur mademoiselle. »

Je lui fais un baisemain, et je l'entends glousser. Ça m'horripile mais je vais devoir jouer au parfait petit gentleman toute la soirée rien que pour faire plaisir à son papa. Il a sûrement en tête de me caser avec elle. Perry n'a pas dit mot depuis le début et me regarde faire avec curiosité. Je lui lance un regard perçant et il se retourne vers notre homme.

Un majordome nous amène à notre table et je me retrouve comme de par hasard entre Perry et la demoiselle. Espérons qu'elle ne me fera pas de pied.

« Eh bien monsieur Drumont, avez-vous réfléchis à notre offre ?

_ Vous êtes bien le requin des affaires qu'on m'avait décrit monsieur Malfoy, mais vous êtes jeunes, profitez de la vie, les ordinateurs peuvent attendre. »

Cassandra me reluque depuis tout à l'heure. Alors que les langoustines au l'oseille nous sont servies, je me rends compte qu'elle entreprend de me faire du pied. Je lui fais un sourire ravageur puis me tourne vers Perry. Après un regard entendu, je déclare que j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes, il vient avec moi. Arrivé là bas, je soupire de soulagement d'être débarrassé du pot de glue ambulant.

« Tu la laisse te faire du pied maintenant ? Ne rentre pas dans son jeu Drago

_ Ecoute, le vieillard ce soir, n'est pas venu pour nos ordinateurs, il espère également signer un autre contrat, et étant donné que je suis un bon parti, il va falloir que je fasse attention à ne pas le froisser. Alors toi, t'as intérêt à lancer la conversation sur le vrai contrat pendant que je me coltine la tâche ingrate d'engager la conversation avec la donzelle. Tu fais attention à ce que tu dis, juste ce qu'il faut et tu lui fais des compliments implicites, assez discrets. »

Il lève un sourcil en entendant mon plan machiavélique, et hoche la tête. Aujourd'hui il aura appris qu'être un homme d'affaire s'apparentait à être un bon acteur.

Nous rejoignons le père et sa fille et aussitôt je démarre la conversation avec la jeune femme sur ses études et ses passions. Je vois Drumont jubiler et Perry se met à sa propre tâche.

La soirée a été dure. Entendre le fille parler toute la soirée de sa réussite scolaire de ses trois ans à sa troisième année d'école de commerce a été des plus barbant. Perry a parfaitement tenu son rôle et nous avons fini par le signer ce contrat. La demoiselle est quand même partie très contrariée quand je lui ai déclaré avec un sourire qu'elle avait été d'une compagnie forte agréable et que je serais ravi de l'avoir comme amie, d'ailleurs je pensais à l'inviter pour mon mariage qui avait lieu dans un peu moins de deux mois. Son sourire était subitement retombée et elle m'avait dit d'une voix glaciale que ce n'était pas la peine, elle n'était pas libre et avait pressé son père pour qu'ils rentrent à la maison.

Quand nous arrivons à l'hôtel, Perry est plongé dans ses pensées.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

_ Je me disais que tu méritais ta réputation, aussi bien dans les affaires qu'avec les femmes, tu es un vrai mufle »

Je m'esclaffe, lui aussi.

« Je ne serais pas là où je suis si je n'étais pas comme ça. Tu l'apprendras bien assez vite. Il ne faut pas avoir de scrupule à manipuler les gens. Je te parle bien sûr du monde des affaires, pas de la vraie vie. En attendant, bonne nuit ».

**

* * *

**

POV HARRY

J'ai raccompagné Zibrian à son hôtel et je suis directement rentré chez moi. Il est vingt et une heures trente et je suis plongé dans une série policière américaine que j'adore regarder quand j'en ai l'occasion. Après avoir découvert le troisième macchabé, j'entends la sonnerie de la porte retentir. Je suis assez étonné, qui peut bien venir chez moi à cette heure ? Ron et Hermione ne sortent pas pendant la semaine et Drago est en France.

Je déverrouille la porte et me retrouve face à une personne que je n'ai pas revue depuis au moins deux ans, Pansy Parkinson. J'en reste bouché bée pendant quelques secondes puis reprends mes esprits.

« Parkinson,… quelle surprise

_ Bonjour Potter, il est là Drago ?

_ Non il est à Paris, il n'a pas du avoir le temps de te prévenir »

La pauvre n'a pas l'air très bien et je l'invite à entrer, elle s'assit sur le premier fauteuil.

« Par… Pansy, il y a un truc qui ne va pas ? »

Pour toute réponse, elle soupire et je vois une larme couler le long de sa joue. Je m'accroupis près d'elle et l'essuie avec mon pouce avant de me diriger vers la cuisine pour lui chercher un verre de jus d'orange. Je lui tend avec un léger sourire pour la réconforter et m'assis en face d'elle, attendant qu'elle me parle d'elle-même. Soudain elle émet un rire nerveux et relève la tête vers moi.

« Excuse moi Potter, je dois avoir l'air misérable. On ne s'est pas vus depuis dix ans et nos relations n'ont jamais été très bonnes, et je me retrouve chez toi où tu m'accueille de cette façon

_ Pas du tout, tu n'as pas l'air misérable, chacun a ses problèmes. Racontes moi ce qui ne va pas. »

Elle semble hésiter, je la comprends. Elle voulait trouver son meilleur ami qui se trouve être de l'autre coté de la mer et elle doit se contenter de l'amant de celui-ci. Je dois avouer qu'elle a changé. Elle n'a plus autant cette tête de bouledogue qui la caractérisait auparavant, elle en est même presque jolie.

« Potter, Drago t'as t-il expliqué ma situation ?

_ Il m'a vaguement dit que tu avais des problèmes, mais ne s'est pas étendu »

Elle commence à m'expliquer en détails, je comprends qu'elle est enceinte, qu'elle ne sait pas si c'est de Zabini son ex mari ou de Walter l'amant. Le dit Walter aurait décidé de faire un test de paternité prénatal pour savoir si l'enfant était de lui et il avait assuré qu'il reconnaitrait l'enfant comme étant le sien.

« Cet après midi nous sommes allés chercher les résultats. Tu comprends il était important pour nous deux de savoir avant la naissance, tu imagines le choc si Walter voit un bébé métisse ? Malheureusement il sera bien métis, Blaise est le père. Walter m'avait assuré que dans tous les cas il le reconnaitrait, mais je crois qu'il s'attendait sérieusement qu'il soit de lui. Nous nous sommes disputés tout à l'heure et il est parti sans me dire où il allait »

A ces mots elle éclate en sanglots. Je m'approche d'elle et la serre dans mes bras pour la consoler. Elle me rend mon étreinte. Malgré le fait que je ne sois pas le mieux placé pour faire ça, je suis sincèrement désolé pour elle.

« Tu sais Pansy, je pense qu'il va revenir, ça a du être un choc pour lui après tout. Mais d'après ce que tu m'en as dit, c'est un homme honnête et il ne reviendra pas sur sa décision.

_ Tu crois ?

_ Je pense, ne t'inquiète pas, demain il s'excusera. »

Ma parole je suis nul pour consoler les gens. Demain il faudra que j'appelle Drago pour lui raconter. Ce soir il doit être occupé. Je reste à coté d'elle et elle me remercie en faisant un sourire timide.

« Tu sais Harry, finalement je comprends que Drago soit tombé amoureux de toi

_ Ah oui ?

_ Oui, tu es quelqu'un de bien, et je pense que tu es la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée. S'il te plait, prends en soin, s'il te perdait il ne s'en remettrait pas

_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. »

Nous finissons par regarder la fin de l'épisode que je regardais tout à l'heure l'un à coté de l'autre. Je sens que ça lui a fait du bien de se confier. Elle s'endort une demi-heure plus tard et au moment de me coucher je vais chercher une couverture pour l'étendre sur elle. Autant la laisser dormir ici, je la réveillerai avant de partir au boulot, et j'appellerai Drago en même temps, de toute façon il se lève toujours tôt quand il bosse.

**_à suivre..._**

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu, à dans deux semaines et gros bisouXXX


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** Les persos sont à J.K.

**Rated:** M

**Note:** La suite des aventures de Drago et Ryry ^^ J'espère que ça vous plaira

bisou a tout le monde et bonne lecture

**

* * *

**

**POV DRAGO**

Je suis levé depuis une heure, je n'ai jamais pu très bien dormir dans les hôtels. Alors que je lis un livre que j'ai piqué à Harry (« Pleine lune de l'angoisse ») j'entends mon portable vibrer et l'attrape. C'est Harry, comme par hasard. Je réponds avec un sourire niais, heureusement que je suis seul dans ma chambre.

« Allo Harry ?

_ Dray, ça va ?

_ Oui et toi ? Je te manque tellement que tu te sens obligé de m'appeler aussi tôt ? »

C'est vrai qu'étant donné qu'il est sept heure trente ici il doit être six heures et demi à Londres.

« J'aimerai pouvoir te dire que oui mais je voulais te parler d'un truc

_ Oui ???

_ Voilà, Pansy est venue chez moi hier, plutôt mal en point alors je l'ai consolée comme j'ai pu vu que t'étais pas là

_ Quoi ???

_ Calme Drago, laisse-moi-t'expliquer. En fait le test de paternité prénatal a révélé que le père du môme c'était Zabini et Walter ou je ne sais quoi l'a mal pris et il est parti. Alors tu te doutes bien qu'elle n'allait pas très bien.

_ Et elle est venue te voir TOI pour ça ?

_ Bah elle te cherchait et tu ne lui avais pas dit que tu partais alors elle a pris la première personne qu'elle a trouvée, je l'ai laissé dormir à la maison et je l'ai pas encore réveillée.

_ Tu ne voudrais pas me la réveiller pour que je puisse lui parler ?

_ T'es impossible toi, ok j'y vais (…) attends, ya quelqu'un qui sonne à la porte. Reste en ligne »

Je l'entends poser le téléphone et ouvrir la porte. Puis plus rien, j'entends juste quelqu'un parler à toute vitesse et avec colère, puis la voix d'Harry qui répond et enfin un cri de femme. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se dit mais je reconnais quand même la voix de Pansy qui hurle. Là je panique, qu'est-ce qui s'est encore passé ?

« Harry ? Qu'est ce qui se passe, Harry ? »

Personne ne répond pendant un moment puis Harry me répond.

« Excuse moi Drago, je te rappelle dans cinq minutes. »

Sa voix fait place à la tonalité du téléphone. Mais qu'est ce qui s'est encore passé ? Les cinq minutes d'attente deviennent les minutes les plus longues de mon existence, et finalement je reste bien dix minutes debout dans ma chambre, le téléphone à la main, le regardant comme un con en le priant mentalement de sonner. Soudain je le sens vibrer dans ma paume.

« Harry ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

_ Euh, pour faire bref, Walter a débarqué et il a mal interprété le fait de trouver sa Pansy chérie seule dans l'appartement d'un homme a moitié nu, bah oui je sortais de la douche, et il m'a mis une droite, merde Drago ça repisse… oui et donc… attends je vais chercher un mouchoir… donc on lui a expliqué et Pansy est en train de l'engueuler,… ah non, elle lui roule une pelle. Tu vois, comme quoi tout est arrangé à part mon nez qui est sûrement cassé et ce magnifique œil au beurre noir que je dois avoir.

_ Nan mais c'est pas vrai ? Attends que je sois rentré et je vais aller lui régler son compte à ce petit con. On ne touche pas à mon copain comme ça. En attendant je compte sur toi pour aller voir le médecin du ministère dès que t'arrives au boulot.

_ Tu sais mon ange un sort et ce sera réglé

_ Harry fais ce que je te dis et vas voir un médecin. Je te jure que si je te retrouve avec un nez tordu je commets un meurtre. Dis à Pansy que je l'appellerai ce soir pour régler cette histoire et insulte l'autre de ma part ok ?

_ D'accord, sinon tout se passe bien à Paris ? Tu t'es fait de nouveaux amis ?

_ Oui hier une jolie jeune fille m'a fait du pied toute la soirée et on a discuté de choses et d'autres…

_ Drago Lucius Malfoy, je te jure que si tu la revois y a pas que toi qui va commettre un meurtre, bouse d'hippogriffe, Pansy, un mouchoir s'il te plait !!! Bon mon ange je vais te laisser je dois partir au boulot, ou Ignotus va encore me tomber dessus pour « retard inacceptable ». Profite bien de Paris et ramène moi un souvenir, bye »

Il a vécu cinq ans à Paris et il veut que je lui ramène un souvenir ? Je soupire d'exaspération, ils ne peuvent sérieusement pas se tenir. Vivement que je rentre…

**

* * *

**

POV HARRY

Je viens de me réparer le nez et je suis occupé à enlever les traces du sang qui a coulé sur mon torse. Un fois propre, je retourne dans le salon et Pansy accourt vers moi.

« Harry, encore une fois je suis désolée, et…

_ Ça va Pansy, je te dis. Après tout vous êtes réconciliés et c'est tout ce qui compte.

_ Dis moi, Drago il était très en colère ? »

Je lui fais un petit sourire tandis que j'approche une poche de glaçons sur mon œil.

« D'ici deux semaines il aura oublié crois moi »

Je grimace quand je touche malencontreusement ma paupière enflée et enfile rapidement ma chemise. Walter me regarde avec un air désespéré, j'ai de la peine pour lui. Moi aussi ça m'aurait dépitée de frapper un homme parce qu'il avait consolé ma femme d'une façon très convenable et qui en plus était gay. Dans son cas à lui, il a aussi la honte d'avoir frappé le survivant mais là, je ne lui en tiens pas rigueur. Je me tourne vers lui.

« Allez faites pas cette tête, je vous en veux pas. Bon les enfants c'est pas tout mais je devrais partir au boulot alors je voudrais pas vous virer de chez moi mais va falloir que vous vous en alliez. »

Je vais chercher mes affaires et les invite à sortir. Nous transplanons ensemble dans un coin du hall de l'immeuble et arrivé au ministère, je me rends directement au cabinet du médicomage. Il me reste une demi-heure avant de commencer le boulot, et j'espère qu'il pourra faire des merveilles.

Quand il me voit, il secoue la tête, il est habitué à me voir ici.

« Monsieur Potter, contre quoi vous êtes vous battu encore ? Un troll des montagnes ?

_ Non, un futur papa jaloux

_ Je ne veux pas de détails. Voyons si votre nez a bien cicatrisé. Parfait, bon, je vais m'occuper de votre œil à présent.

_ Vous pourriez faire disparaître la trace noire ?

_ Pas instantanément, mais je peux vous donner une pommade pour qu'elle disparaisse plus vite. »

Je le remercie et l'applique tout de suite. Je sens la douleur diminuer bien qu'étant toujours présente et je rejoins mon bureau pour m'y poser.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Steve arrive le premier et siffle en voyant mon œil.

« Eh ben mon grand, il t'a pas loupé le gars qui t'as fait ça.

_ Bonjour aussi Steve. Encore une seule réflexion et j'enlève le copyright qu'il y a dessus pour te faire le même

_ Monsieur est grognon ? Il n'a pas eu son câlin du matin ? Ah mais je suis bête, Dragounet est à Paris. »

Je rougis et lui balance mon encrier à la tête. Il l'évite et l'encrier explose sur le mur. Nous sommes tout les deux morts de rires et je tente de nettoyer l'énorme tache à l'aide de plusieurs sorts de nettoyage.

« Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici. Je ne savais pas que tu t'étais mis à l'art Harry, c'est de très bon goût je t'assure. »

Je me tourne vers la personne qui a parlé et découvre Zibrian. Son sourire fond quand il voit mon visage défiguré et accourt vers moi.

« Mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? Viens, il faut te soigner, c'est Steve qui t'as fait ça ?

_ Racontes pas de bêtises, et arrête de t'inquiéter, je vais pas mourir. »

Je me dégage de lui et retourne derrière mon bureau. Tous les autres me regardent de la même manière quand ils entrent dans le bureau et je les rassure une bonne fois pour toute que je ne suis pas sur mon lit de mort, qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de me venger du salaud qui a fait ça (ça c'était adressé à Zibrian) et que dans trois jours ça aura disparu.

A midi, Ron me fait les même réflexions, enfin peut-être qu'il se fout un peu plus de ma gueule que les autres. Je prends des nouvelles de la famille, et il me fait parvenir un nouveau chef d'œuvre de Bryan, Eddy le scroutt à pétard et son nouvel ami Toto le strangulot vont à l'école. Je dis avouer que si on ne m'avait pas avertit du « titre », je n'aurais pas compris ce que c'était. En me concentrant bien, Toto doit être la chose verte informe, Eddy la chose marron avec le feu aux fesses, et l'école l'énorme château ressemblant à Poudlard que mon filleul a dû voir en photo chez lui. Avant de repartir travailler, je me tourne vers Ron.

« Si un jour ton fils t'annonce qu'il veut faire dessinateur, fais tout pour qu'il abandonne s'il te plait »

**

* * *

**

POV DRAGO

J'ai appelé Pansy hier soir. Je ne lui en veux pas à elle, mais elle sait que je ne manquerais pas de m'entretenir avec son Walter juste pour lui expliquer ma manière de penser.

Aujourd'hui fait partie des rares jours où nous n'avons rien à faire. Les dossiers sont remplis, pas de dîner d'affaire dans un restaurant dégoulinant d'hypocrisie, et le fait que ni Perry ni moi ne soyons célibataire restreint un peu les occupations. Non que je le regrette, mais avant de le revoir c'est à ça que je j'occupais mon temps. On s'amuse comme on peut après tout.

Perry est assis sur un fauteuil en train de faire un jeu sur son portable et moi je suis sur mon lit, commençant légèrement à me lasser du bouquin que je lis. Soudain, mon associé se lève et s'adresse à moi.

« Drago, tu veux pas qu'on sorte ?

_ Où tu veux aller ?

_ Je ne sais pas, toutes les fois où je suis venu à Paris j'ai jamais pu visiter, emmène moi quelque part

_ …

_ Mais tu ne vas pas me dire que tu t'éclate, au moins cinq minutes que t'as pas tourné une page de ton foutu bouquin… »

Je lève les yeux vers lui et soupire. Il a gagné. Je me lève et prends mon manteau. Nous sommes tout les deux en jean, ne supportant plus de porter des costars à longueur de journée. Quand nous passons dans le hall d'accueil, les employés nous saluent et nous sortons. Notre hôtel étant le même que toutes les autres fois, je sais à peu près me repérer dans les rues qui l'entourent. Il est situé pas très loin du Trocadéro et Perry me suit en regardant autour de lui comme un enfant qui découvre. Quand nous arrivons sur l'esplanade révélant la tour Eiffel dans toute sa splendeur, ses yeux brillent et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire.

« Qu'est ce qui te fais rire ?

_ Toi, on dirait que tu viens de trouver la huitième merveille du monde en ce vieux tas de ferraille »

Il grommelle et nous marchons vers la tour, passant un pont. J'avoue qu'être en dessous est assez impressionnant, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'aime pas particulièrement Paris. Je localise un petit magasin de souvenirs et y entraîne Perry qui me regarde avec étonnement. Je rentre et regarde les divers attrape touristes, avant de trouver une tour Eiffel rose en peluche avec marqué « I love Paris », je pourrais toujours l'ensorceler pour y mettre « I love Drago ». Je paye les quelques euros qu'elle coûte et rejoins mon associé qui m'attend dehors. Je rougis en voyant son regard goguenard. Fichu marchands, ils n'auraient pas pu me donner un sachet opaque ?

« Oui bon ça va, je l'ai promis à quelqu'un

_ Mais je n'ai rien demandé

_ Arrête de te foutre de moi alors

_ Mais c'est tellement mignon de te voir à chaque fois aussi doux qu'un mouton dès que tu penses à ton copain »

Là je sens mes joues devenir écarlate, ça doit jurer avec mes cheveux en plus.

« Un Malfoy n'est pas mignon vois tu ? Un Malfoy est un requin des affaires qui fait peur aux gens ou les charme, au choix, pour obtenir ce qu'il désire

_ Oui, mais ce Malfoy est aussi incroyablement amoureux, ce qui est compatible avec ce requin des affaires tant qu'il ne le montre pas pendant ces affaires justement. Au fait, comment il s'appelle ?

_ … Harry

_ Et comment vous vous êtes connus ?

_ On était pires ennemis au collège

_ Et comment en êtes vous arrivé là où vous êtes alors ?

_ Tu poses trop de questions toi. Ben comme on dit, de la haine à l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas. On s'est pas vu pendant dix ans et puis quand on s'est retrouvé, on s'est rendu compte qu'on s'aimait tout les deux depuis la fin de nos études, c'est tout

_ Un vrai roman de hall de gare

_ Ah tu trouves aussi ?

Il rigole et je le suis. Notre balade se poursuit sur le champ de mars, pour arriver aux invalides et au grand palais où nous nous décidons de retourner à l'hôtel. Perry est vraiment un mec bien, j'ai bien envie de m'en faire un ami.

**

* * *

**

POV HARRY

Les affaires des italiens sont arrivées, et nous avons tous les dossiers pour commencer l'enquête. Apparemment le gaillard a pas mal de connaissances à Londres et le retrouver lui et sa bande ne va pas être une mince affaire. Déjà trois heures qu'on s'en occupe dans mon bureau, et mes coéquipiers commencent sérieusement à en avoir marre. Steve en particulier.

« Ecoute Harry, autant dire qu'on a rien, tout ce qu'on a pour commencer c'est ce qu'il a fait en Italie. Comment veux tu qu'on sache où il serait à Londres ? Est on déjà sur qu'il est ici ?

_ Steve, il faut bien commencer quelque part

_ Attends Harry, il parle, mais ne propose rien. Vas y Holbrook, tu propose quoi pour avancer ? Parce que là, tu sers un peu à rien avec tes plaintes…

_ Steadworthy tu me soule avec tes grands airs, arrête de lécher le cul d'Harry et fous nous la paix »

Décidemment, ça a très, très mal commencé entre ces deux là. Je soupire bruyamment, tous les autres Aurors présents dans la salle observent la scène sans rien dire, je sens qu'ils commencent sérieusement à me les briser.

« Oh, vous deux, ça vous dirait pas d'arrêter vos gamineries ? Alors oui on a rien, mais Steve, tu te calme, on y peut rien. Steadworthy, ne le provoque pas, merci, ou vous y êtes encore demain. On vient à peine de commencer à bosser ensemble, on ne va pas s'engueuler dès le début, si ? Enfin, si ça vous chante, mais évitez pendant les heures de boulot parce que sinon c'est avec moi que vous aurez une petite discussion, c'est clair ? »

Au moins, ça aura eu pour effet de les faire taire. Sentant que les autres pensent comme eux, je leur fait signe de ne rien dire et de me laisser réfléchir quelques instants. Finalement je relève la tête vers eux, ils me fixent attendant impatiemment que je parle.

« Bon, je propose de demander de l'aide directement de là ou on en a besoin

_ T'as une idée de qui tu veux mettre sur le coup ? Parce que moi, les gens hors la loi, je les fout en tôle je papote pas avec autour d'un café. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai fait Auror »

Je jette un regard noir à mon coéquipier, faudrait pas qu'il dépasse les limites de ma patience avec ses railleries.

« Et que penses tu de Mondingus Fletcher ?

_ Fletcher ? Il est pas au trou lui ?

_ Il a été relâché le mois dernier, il avait terminé sa peine, liberté conditionnelle

_ Et même s'il a été relâché, tu crois sérieusement qu'il accepterait de nous rendre service ?

_ Crois moi qu'il m'en doit encore pas mal des services pour toutes les crasses qu'il m'a faites. Et il le sait alors il ne se risquera pas à me refuser ça. Et puis qui autre que lui serait capable de fouiner dans ce milieu ?

_ Et si t'as autre chose à proposer vas y, ce sera bienvenu

_ Steadworthy merci pour cette intervention, on s'en passera à l'avenir, je sais me défendre tout seul, surtout face à des gens qui, comme il semblerait qu'ils l'oublient de temps à autre face à mon indulgence, sont sous MES ordres. Sur ce, je vous laisse rentrer chez vous, il est tard. Demain, Steadworthy et moi on va chercher Fletcher, les autres vous attendrez mes ordres »

Je me lève sans jeter un seul regard aux gens qui m'entourent et traverse les couloirs du ministère. Je vais rapidement rendre des comptes à mon supérieurs pour qu'il sache ce qu'on a décidé et pour l'assurer que l'équipe « s'entend bien ».

Je sais que Steve s'excusera demain, mais je suis plutôt énervé de ce manque de professionnalisme de sa part. Zibrian et lui, je sais qu'ils ne peuvent pas se voir en peinture, mais un peu d'hypocrisie de temps en temps ça peut pas faire de mal. Surtout venant de Zibrian, je veux bien qu'on soit amis, mais ça ne lui donne pas tout les droits, il faudra que je lui explique certaines règles demain.

Ron est déjà rentré chez lui, mais je vais quand même faire un saut chez eux histoire de me changer les idées et de ne pas passer plus mes nerfs sur l'équipe demain. Je transplane sur leur palier et sonne, Hermione m'ouvre, elle au moins semble ravie de me voir. Tout de suite, elle remarque mon coquard, je l'avais oublié celui là. Elle a un ventre tout rond, plus que quatre mois avant de voir le petit bout, elle m'apprend que dans deux mois elle commencera son congé maternité, Ron semble tout excité et ne cesse de la couver. Bryan est aussi ravi de me voir et me raconte ce qu'il fait de ses journées avec sa nourrice. Je décide finalement de rester chez eux pour la nuit, depuis que j'ai Drago, je n'aime plus être seul trop longtemps, ils semblent l'avoir compris.

**

* * *

**

POV DRAGO

Ce matin je me suis levé assez tôt pour préparer le rendez vous qu'on a tout à l'heure. Après quelques détails réglés, je vais réveiller Perry dans la chambre à coté. C'est d'ailleurs étonnant qu'il ne soit pas réveillé depuis un moment, il est toujours debout avant moi en ce moment. Enfin, quelques exceptions ne peuvent pas faire de mal.

Je rentre dans sa chambre plongée dans le noir, et allume la lumière. Je l'entends gémir de frustration, apparemment il a beau être frais et dispo dès le matin, quand c'est quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même qui le réveille c'est déjà plus le cas. Il se carapate dans sa couette et refuse d'en sortir.

« Perry, on doit bientôt partir, si tu te réveille pas tout de suite tu pourras pas prendre de petit déjeuner. »

Voyant qu'il n'y a toujours aucune réaction, je tire sa couette et il grogne pour enfin se lever et se diriger vers la salle de bain. A coté de son oreiller, je ramasse son portable qui semble ne plus avoir de batterie, apparemment monsieur a passé la nuit au téléphone avec sa femme.

« Et c'est moi l'amoureux transi ?

_ J'ai jamais dit que je l'étais pas

_ quoi qu'il en soit, dépêche toi, on se retrouve en bas dans dix minutes. »

Je descends par les escaliers et descend au réfectoire pour prendre un thé. J'ai déjà descendu mes affaires, mes dossiers et un prototype du nouvel ordinateur que nous devons vendre à un de nos partenaires. L'après midi, nous devons trouver un partenaire qui accepterait d'investir dans la recherche et le développement de l'agence.

Perry me rejoint finalement, le regard un peu perdu, mais d'ici à ce qu'on arrive, il aura retrouvé un peu de consistance. Il avale son thé et nous rejoignons le taxi qui nous attend pour nous amener au siège du grand magasin avec qui nous allons coopérer, en plein centre du quartier de la défense.

La voiture file sur le périph, le silence semblant le maître ce matin. Alors qu'un des feu va passer à l'orange, le taxi tente de passer et continu sa course. Je ne vois pas trop ce qui se passe, trop plongé dans mon agenda électronique, mais quand je sens la voiture freiner subitement et quelque chose entrer en collision avec elle, je sursaute et tourne la tête vers Perry qui semble maintenant totalement réveillé. Le chauffeur est complètement paniqué à l'idée d'avoir percuté quelqu'un et descend immédiatement de la voiture, je le suis pour voir ce qui est arrivé.

Toutes les voitures autour de nous se sont arrêtées et d'autres automobilistes sont sortis. Le chauffeur s'approche lentement de la personne qui est allongé, agacé je cours vers elle. C'est un homme, il est allongé sur le ventre apparemment inconscient. Mais qu'ont donc ces français dans la tête, y'en a vraiment pas un seul pour appeler les pompiers ? Perry m'a rejoint, je lui tends mon portable puisque le sien est déchargé et lui ordonne d'appeler les pompiers, heureusement qu'il parle français où alors on ne serait pas couchés.

L'homme gémit de douleur, je m'assure qu'il n'y a pas d'hémorragie et le retourne délicatement, mais je crains qu'il ait une fracture à la hanche. Il semble avoir à peu près mon âge, il est brun, bizarrement il me dit quelque chose.

« Théodore Nott »

Perry qui a finit de téléphoner se retourne vers moi.

« Tu le connais ?

_ Oui c'est… une vieille connaissance.

_ J'ai appelé les secours, ils arrivent d'un instant à l'autre »

Je lui fait signe de surveiller Nott et me tourne vers le chauffeur pour lui dire ma façon de penser. Apparemment il parle un peu l'anglais, on va en profiter. Non mais c'est vrai, où il l'a eu son permis lui ? Dans une pochette surprise ? Je relève sa plaque d'immatriculation et son nom, puis me retourne vers Perry.

« Ecoute, vas à la réunion, tu leur dit que j'ai eu un empêchement de dernière minute. »

Il me regarde bizarrement, je sais qu'il ne veut pas y aller seul.

« Ça va aller, je sais que tu peux le faire, il faut que je reste avec mon… ami. Tu comprends, je peux pas le laisser ici »

Perry hoche la tête et repart, l'immeuble en question n'est qu'à 100 mètres. Je reste sur les lieux jusqu'à ce que les secours arrivent. Je n'en reviens pas de trouver Theo ici, encore moins dans ces conditions, je préfère ne pas le perdre de vue.

_**à suivre...**_

J'espère que ça vous a plu, gros bisouXXX

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer**: tout est à J.K.

**Rated**: M

**Note**: voila le chapitre 18, avec un peu de retard (ok un jour, mais je m'en voulais ^^) parce que j'ai mon premier oral de bac demain alors il faut que je révise un peu mais j'ai kan mm réussi à trouver un peu de temps pour tapoter

j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres, ce n'est pas très marrant pour Draco mais bon...

Bonne lecture

* * *

**POV HARRY**

Je suis partit au ministère avec Ron. Quand j'entre dans mon bureau (notons que j'étais pile à l'heure), ils sont tous déjà là, je ne prends pas la peine de leur sourire, je suis encore agacé par leur comportement de la veille. Bien sûr il n'y en a que deux qui se sont comportés comme des gamins immatures, mais moi ça me suffit.

Je m'assis à mon bureau et commence à trier mes papiers, je sais que l'attente les fait stresser, c'est fait exprès. Finalement je lève la tête vers l'équipe composée de mes trois coéquipiers permanents et des deux italiens.

« Peter et Rapp, vous vous occupez d'aller interroger à la prison les quelques gars qu'on a arrêté qui faisaient partie de la mafia. Je veux les liens avec la mafia italienne qu'ils entretenaient, tout ce que vous pourrez trouver, toutes les infos qu'ils peuvent nous fournir. Lavande, tu nous accompagne moi et Steadworthy choper Fletcher, il a beau être en conditionnel il voudra pas nous suivre et on sera pas trop de trois. Steve, tu vas faire un tour aux archives. On se retrouve ici à midi pour faire le point. »

Je vois Steve ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, j'ai fait exprès de lui donner une tâche, il faut quand même l'avouer, assez ingrate. Je lui intime de se taire par un regard et attrape mon manteau pour entraîner Lavande et Zibrian à ma suite. Ce matin j'ai demandé au service correctionnel de me donner l'emplacement de Mondingus et je le donne aux deux autres pour qu'ils transplanent avec moi devant l'immeuble miteux où il est censé habiter.

« Lavande, tu reste en bas au cas où il tenterait de s'échapper par n'importe quel moyen. Zibrian, avec moi. »

Nous montons les deux étages par l'escalier et nous retrouvons devant la porte en question. Je fais signe à mon collègue de sortir sa baguette et toque trois petits coups à la porte en vieux bois, j'ai l'impression qu'elle va se fendre au moindre frappement. Quelques secondes passent et je m'apprête à enfoncer la porte quand elle s'ouvre et Mondingus apparait entre les battants, d'un air encore plus misérable que d'habitude. Une barbe de plusieurs jours, des cernes et une odeur indiquant que la douche est en grève. En me reconnaissant, son visage se décompose et il pousse un juron avant de se ruer vers la porte de derrière de son appartement qui donnent sur un escalier de secours extérieur. Je m'élance à sa poursuite.

« Fletcher, arrête toi tout de suite ou ça ira mal »

Mon ton est las, il est tellement prévisible… Heureusement que Lavande connait un minimum l'animal puisqu'il est déjà dehors et je l'entends le stupéfixer. Elle remonte par l'escalier en le faisant léviter et le pose sur le canapé.

« Bien joué Lavande. Déstupéfixe le maintenant »

Elle s'exécute et Mondingus revient à lui en me regarde avec mépris.

« Qu'est ce que tu me veux encore Potter ? J'ai purgé ma peine, t'as aucune raison de m'arrêter.

_ Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais t'arrêter, en fait je voudrais que tu m'aide

_ Et en quel honneur ?

_ Tout d'abord car tu n'as pas vraiment intérêt à refuser, je pourrais ressortir de vieux dossier, par exemple tout le blé que tu t'es fait en vendant illégalement des objets dangereux volé dans Ma maison du square Grimmaurd. Ensuite, délit de fuite face à des Aurors du ministère, ça ne fera pas très bien sur ton dossier déjà pas très reluisant. Ça te dit toujours de refuser ? Parce que c'est comme tu le sens tu sais ? »

Il essaie de se débattre mais les menottes magiques l'empêchent de bouger à sa guise. Ses petits yeux de rats respirent toujours autant la méchanceté et la malveillance. Il se sent piégé et il sait que j'ai gagné. Dans un dernier élan de stupidité il me crache sur la chaussure. Je tend un bras pour empêcher Zibrian de se jeter sur lui.

« Tout doux Steadworthy. Dans le langage des vauriens ça veut dire qu'il a compris qu'il n'avait pas le choix. »

Je jette un sort de nettoyage et Fletcher prend la parole.

« Viens en au fait Potter, on va pas y passer la nuit

_ Ok. Alors je veux que tu me trouve un gars, Ignacio Pertini. Je veux toutes les infos que tu puisses trouver sur lui et sur sa présence à Londres.

_ Je le connais pas ton gars, et si je me fais choper, je ne survivrais pas, ils sont sans pitié ces types là.

_ Eh bien tu n'as qu'à pas te faire choper. »

* * *

**POV DRAGO**

Assis sur une chaise, j'entends le « bip » régulier de la machine cardiaque. Je déteste les hôpitaux, ça pue les médocs et ça transpire la mort. Théodore semble peu à peu se réveiller, ayant été quelques peu abattu par les calmants. Ça fait bien une demi-heure que j'attends dans sa chambre et je commence un peu à m'impatienter.

Quand je m'apprête à téléphoner à Perry pour qu'il me parle de la réunion je me rend compte que Théo est parfaitement éveillé et me regarde avec un regard indéchiffrable.

« Drago Malfoy. Que me vaut cet honneur ? Ça fait des années que je ne t'ai pas vu.

_ Tu as été renversé par une voiture, je n'allais pas te laisser seul et je voulais… prendre des nouvelles, depuis le temps. »

Je me doutais bien que les retrouvailles ne seraient pas chaleureuses mais là son regard ironique me met plutôt mal à l'aise même si je ne laisse rien paraître.

« T'aurait-on appris l'humanité Malfoy ? Tu n'étais pas comme ça à Poudlard. Bon. Aurais-tu l'obligeance de me dire ce que j'ai ?

_ Trois côtes fêlées et je ne sais plus trop quoi à la hanche. Je ne parle pas le langage des médecins moldus. Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu deviens ?

_ Quelqu'un de moins important que toi à ce que je vois. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais quitté le monde sorcier mais même renié par ses semblables un Malfoy sait se faire un nom. »

Il grimace légèrement quand il essaie de bouger, ses blessures doivent le faire souffrir mais je sais qu'il ne veut pas me montrer sa faiblesse.

« On en lit des bonnes aussi dans la gazette, il paraîtrait que tu te sois entiché de Saint Potter ? Mais que t'arrives t-il donc Drago ? Tu pactise avec l'ennemi maintenant ?

_ Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde, et Harry n'est plus un ennemi puisque je ne suis plus à la botte d'un mégalomane narcissique et complètement dégénéré. D'ailleurs, comment cela ce fait il que toi-même sois obligé de te cacher ? Tu as été reconnu innocent par le magenmagot sous prétexte que tu étais trop jeune pour avoir suivit les traces de ton père de ton plein gré.

_ Je ne suis pas innocent aux yeux des autres Drago. Pas quand je me trimballe _ça_ sur l'avant bras… »

Il me tend son bras et je reconnais la tache noire représentant la marque des ténèbres que moi-même je n'ai jamais eu pour je ne sais quel prétexte du Lord. Cette marque étant magique, rien ne pourrait l'enlever, je comprends pourquoi le Théo que je connaissais, intelligent et droit malgré ses idées en faveur de l'autre abruti, soit devenu ce qu'il est. D'abord la honte de se balader avec ça, la haine contre les gens qui le prenaient pour un assassin alors que je sais qu'il n'a jamais utilisé un seul sortilège impardonnable de sa vie, et l'esprit de vengeance pour de multiples raisons. La guerre n'aura épargné personne. Je lève les yeux vers lui, son regard est triste, comme épuisé par la vie qu'il mène.

« Montre-moi la tienne »

Je soupire et relève ma manche avant de lui tendre mon avant bras vierge de toute trace. Il le caresse du bout du doigt et je vois une unique larme couler le long de sa joue. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire alors je me tais attendant qu'il reprenne la parole de lui-même. Je me sens un peu honteux d'avoir échappé à ce que lui considère comme responsable de sa vie actuelle. Finalement il se reprend assez vite et me jette un regard haineux.

« Alors comme ça toi tu y as échappé. Le petit protégé du seigneur des ténèbres qui n'a pas de marque, c'est à mourir de rire.

_ Théo, je…

_ casses toi Malfoy

_ Ecoute…

_ Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de vivre avec ça sur le bras. La honte et la haine, toi les gens te haïssent mais tu as l'avantage qu'ils ne te voient pas comme un assassin, juste le descendant d'une lignée reconnue pour avoir pactisé avec l'ennemi. Si tu cherchais à retrouver de la gloire, je ne pense pas que tu aurais du mal. Alors maintenant tu m'oublie, tu te casses à tes petites affaires d'homme d'affaire de merde, tu vas baiser ton Potty et tu n'essaie plus de faire semblant de croire que tu comprends ce que je vis. Je te hais plus que celui qui m'a fait cette marque »

Après ces paroles, je me lève en hochant la tête et me retourne. Il a gagné, je ne chercherais plus à venir lui parler. J'ai quand même le cœur lourd de le laisser ainsi mais je n'y peux plus rien, il a choisi et nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire.

**

* * *

**

POV HARRY

Deux jours que Mondingus est partit pour son expédition et que nous n'avons rien à faire. Les autres s'occupent comme ils peuvent, cherchant n'importe où et je sens que cette affaire nous met tous de mauvaises humeurs. On a l'impression que ce mec va nous filer entre les doigts fautes de détails.

Je suis seul dans mon bureau, perdu dans mes pensées quand la porte s'ouvre et Steve rentre dans la pièce. Deux jours que je l'évite, il doit en avoir marre. Plein d'appréhension, il se tourne pourtant vers moi avec assurance.

« Harry, tu m'en veux encore ?

_ …

_ Je me suis déjà excusé, et si tu as un problème tu me le dis, parce que moi et les autres, on trouve cette ambiance intenable. »

Je le regarde un air fatigué, c'est vrai moi aussi je commence à en avoir marre. En fait j'en ai marre de ne pas trouver cet abruti de mafieux et Draco me manque. Je sais que c'est bête mais c'est comme ça.

« Tu as raison. Je passe un peu mes nerfs sur toi, excuse moi.

_ Si tu as un souci n'hésite pas à m'en parler Harry. Je sais que ta moitié te manque mais tu as des amis à qui tu peux parler »

Je hoche la tête avec un demi-sourire et il m'ébouriffe les cheveux comme pour me dire que je suis pardonné pour mon asociabilité.

Quand je rentre chez moi le soir, quelqu'un m'attend dans le salon. Je ne veux même pas savoir comment Mondingus est entré, tout ce que je sais c'est que ce soir je ferai l'inventaire de mes affaires pour savoir ce qu'il m'a piqué. Je ferme la porte et le rejoint dans le salon.

« Alors Fletcher ? Qu'as-tu de beau à me raconter ?

_ Je sais ce qui se trame autour de ton gars. C'est pas des affaires très nettes et c'est assez mauvais pour moi de traîner dans le coin surtout que maintenant on sait que je suis en liberté conditionnelle alors j'espère que j'aurai une récompense…

_ Pour ça on verra après, maintenant dis moi ce que tu sais. »

A peine ais-je dis ça que la sonnette de la porte retentit. Je me lève sans m'excuser et vais ouvrir la porte. Un Zibrian se tient devant moi avec un sourire plus que charmeur et je me retiens de soupirer d'agacement. Il tient des paquets que je devine comme de la nourriture du traiteur japonais d'en bas.

« Salut Harry, t'avais l'air de mauvaise humeur alors je suis venu te remonter le moral »

Le tout dit avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Je rêve. Est-ce qu'une personne saine d'esprit viendrait voir quelqu'un qui n'a visiblement pas envie de voir du monde ?

« Ecoute Zibrian, je crois pas que ce soit le moment… »

Il n'écoute pas et passe sa tête entre les battants pour voir s'il y a du monde avec moi. Son sourire se fane quand il voit Mondingus qui m'attend et un regard mauvais se plaque sur son visage.

« Tiens ? Le clodo est revenu ? »

Là, je soupire. Il rentre et je me vois contraint de le laisser faire. Il s'installe confortablement sur un fauteuil et se tourne vers Fletcher.

« Alors ? Qu'est ce que t'as trouvé de beau ?

_ Mondingus était en train de me le dire quand tu es arrivé

_ Potter, dis à ton copain d'arrêter de me regarder comme ça ou je raconte pas

_ Steadworthy ! Bon, tu racontes maintenant ? On n'a pas toute la nuit

_ Donc voilà, ces types, il veulent passer des poisons en contrebande, des poisons qu'on peut pas faire en Europe parce que les plantes poussent je sais pas où, enfin j'ai pas trop compris, j'suis pas potionniste moi. Tout ce que j'ai compris c'est que c'est un poison très puissant et qu'ils veulent tuer plusieurs personnes susceptibles de les arrêter. Si j'étais toi Potter, je ferais gaffe à mon cul. Ah oui, y a un trafic d'armes moldues aussi, ils veulent les trafiquer magiquement pour les rendre encore plus puissantes. Ils se cachent pas loin de Londres mais l'autre là, Ignacio, je sais pas où il est, il est super discret alors il donne ses ordres à distance. »

Je le remercie et lui tend une petite bourse remplies de mornilles en lui disant qu'il aura plus s'il continue sa filature. Je lui demande des noms, les endroits où ces individus se cachent et quand j'ai tous les renseignements qu'il a, il s'en va non sans que je lui aie demandé de vider ses poches d'où il sort quelques objets de valeurs hérités de Sirius.

**

* * *

**

POV DRAGO

Cinq jours que je suis allé voir Théo, cinq jours que je ne pense qu'à ça. Je me sens coupable de la vie qu'il mène à présent. Perry n'a rien demandé sur ma visite à l'hôpital et je lui en suis très reconnaissant, j'aurai été obligé de lui mentir. Les réunions se poursuivent, j'en ai marre. Je veux rentrer en Angleterre pour voir Harry, mais il me reste encore six jours à tirer dans cette ville. Cinq jours que j'ai retrouvé mon masque froid et que je ne souris que lorsque j'ai un certain brun au téléphone. Ça n'avait pas l'air d'aller pour lui non plus au début de la semaine, mais maintenant ça va mieux. Son affaire le rend de mauvaise humeur et je le comprends, c'est pareil pour moi.

« Drago, j'ai demandé à ce que tu rentres en Angleterre tout à l'heure »

Mon associé vient de rentrer dans la pièce et me regarde gravement.

« Hein ? Et pourquoi as-tu pris cette liberté ?

_ Parce que tu as des problèmes et que tu ne peux pas bosser correctement. Le patron te donne les six jours qui restent de vacances. Profites-en pour les régler et aller voir ton homme. On m'envoie quelqu'un ce soir pour te remplacer. Ton train est à 17h00 »

Je suis sidéré. Qui est-il pour prendre une telle décision à ma place ? Je n'ai même pas envie de répliquer et je me lève pour sortir de la chambre en claquant la porte pour lui exprimer mon mécontentement. Je sais qu'il a fait ça pour me rendre service mais je ne lui ai rien demandé moi.

Je déambule dans les rues de Paris pour me calmer et mes pas me ramènent je ne sais comment devant l'hôpital où avait été emmené Théo. Après tout pourquoi pas ? Il faut vaincre le mal par le mal, je vais aller affronter mes vieux démons.

Je m'approche de l'accueil et attends que l'hôtesse ait fini de parler dans son téléphone pour lui demander le numéro de la chambre. Je lui fais un sourire charmeur, qui s'éteint quand elle me regarde avec apeurement et tristesse.

« Vous êtes de la famille monsieur ?

_ Non, je suis juste un ami

_ Je suis sincèrement désolée de vous apprendre cette nouvelle mais… »

Sa voix ne me dit rien qui vaille, et j'ai peur qu'elle ne m'annonce ce que je crains. Elle est interrompue par un homme en blouse blanche qui me demande de le suivre, il m'amène dans son bureau et me fait signe de m'assoir.

« Monsieur Malfoy, je ne vais rien vous cacher, en fait monsieur Nott s'est suicidé hier

_ Suicidé ?

_ Je suis sincèrement désolé de vous annoncer ça de but en blanc mais je n'ai trouvé aucune famille, amis à qui l'annoncer et comme vous le connaissiez… Voyez vous, j'ai été étonné de la rapidité avec laquelle ses blessures se sont guéries, c'était tout simplement extraordinaire. Avant-hier, il a demandé à rentrer chez lui, je ne voyais pas pourquoi je l'en aurai empêché. Mais hier, on m'a annoncé qu'il avait mis fin à ses jours en buvant une substance que nous n'avons pas encore identifiée tout simplement parce qu'elle n'a laissé aucune trace dans son organisme. Monsieur Malfoy, aurait il eu des raisons pour mettre fin à ses jours ? »

Je suis abasourdi, je n'aurais jamais pensé que Théo puisse penser au suicide quand je l'ai quitté la semaine dernière. Bien sur que je connais la cause de son suicide, et même la potion qu'il a bue. Mais je ne vais quand même pas lui dire qu'il a bu une potion magique. Je reprends cependant contenance comme je sais si bien le faire.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée docteur. Je n'avais pas vu Théo depuis de nombreuses années et je ne connaissais rien de sa nouvelle vie.

_ Je comprends.

_ Excusez moi, je vais devoir partir, j'ai un peu de mal à digérer la nouvelle alors que je repars dès ce soir à Londres »

Je lui serre la main et je trouve un coin sombre pour transplaner directement dans ma chambre d'hôtel pour préparer ma valise. Je ressemble plus à un zombi qu'autre chose, je crois que je ne réalise pas encore bien. C'est de ma faute si Théo s'est suicidé, j'en suis parfaitement conscient.

Je passe le reste de l'après midi allongé sur mon lit à ruminer mes idées noires, Perry vient me voir pour m'emmener à la gare du Nord mais je ne suis pas très causant, je sais qu'il comprend, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me confier à lui sur la mort de mon ami.

J'espère qu'Harry ne travaille pas ce soir…

**

* * *

**

POV HARRY

Depuis que nous avons les renseignements les autres sont de bien meilleure humeur et nous avons coincés quelques gars, seulement un ou deux et ils ne veulent pas parler mais c'est déjà ça de gagné. Tous les jours nous travaillons à divers stratégies pour coincer notre mafieux.

En fait, Zibrian vient chez moi tous les soirs pour bosser, non que ça me déplaise mais j'aimerai autant qu'il arrête avec son jeu de séduction, ça commence à me taper sur les nerfs.

J'ai pris une pause et je suis dans le bureau de Ron. Mon meilleur ami est au téléphone avec des français et je ris de son accent à couper au couteau tout en lui donnant quelques mots qu'il ne connait pas. Il n'a jamais été vraiment doué pour les langues. Quand il raccroche il soupire, heureux de reparler dans la langue de Shakespeare.

« Harry, arrête de rire s'il te plait

_ C'est pas ma faute, c'est trop drôle

_ Tiens, y a mon cousin dans le couloir, il doit être en train de te chercher »

Je me retourne rapidement, en effet Steadworthy semble chercher quelqu'un et il y a 90% de chances que ce soit moi. Rapidement, je contourne le bureau et viens me cacher aux pieds de Ron en attendant qu'il soit partit. Il n'a même pas le temps de demander pourquoi j'agis comme ça que j'entends la voix de mon équipier parler avec son accent italien légèrement exagéré.

« Ron, tu ne saurais pas où est passé Harry ? Je le cherche partout

_ Je n'en ai aucune idée, je ne suis pas sortit de mon bureau, essaie à la cafet' »

Je soupire de soulagement et mon meilleur ami éclate de rire.

« Il est si collant que ça ?

_ Tu n'as pas idée. Je dois me le farcir toute la journée au ministère, le soir chez moi parce, je cite, « tu suis tout seul et tu dois être triste, et puis on peut en profiter pour bosser », et vas y que je te roucoule dessus, que je te mate et compagnie, les petits sous entendus… imagine Drago voit ça je suis mort vu à quel point il peut être jaloux…

_ Tu n'as qu'à lui dire franchement

_ Je crois que c'est bientôt ce que je vais faire, on dirait toi quand t'as commencé à draguer Hermione, sauf qu'elle était consentante

_ Hé !!! »

Il me frappe le derrière de la tête et reprend un de ses dossiers quand Seamus rentre dans le bureau. J'imagine sa tête en voyant Ron converser avec le sol alors je me lève et il a un sourire amusé.

« Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu faisais par terre

_ Harry était en plein replis stratégique face à un ennemi récalcitrant et légèrement exaspérant.

_ Ah oui ? Malfoy aurait il de la concurrence ?

_ Ça, il n'a pas à s'en faire. Vivement que mon dragon rentre pour cramer les fesses de cet imbécile d'italien,… bouse d'hippogriffes, il a refait le tour et il m'a vu. Bon j'y vais les gars, là je suis coincé. »

Je salue mes deux amis qui se foutent ouvertement de ma gueule et rejoins Zibrian qui me lance un regard soupçonneux quand il me voit sortir du bureau de Ron.

« Harry, tu étais avec Ron ?

_ Je viens d'y aller, tu me cherchais à ce qu'il parait ?

_ Oui, je viens d'avoir une idée de stratégie, ça te dirait qu'on en parle chez toi ce soir ?

_ Euh, chez moi…. C'est assez…

_ Oh allé, un grand appartement comme ça, tu dois te sentir seul »

Il est vraiment lourd. Allé pour ce soir, je n'ai absolument aucune autorité.

Quand je rentre chez moi, Zibrian est derrière moi, fidèle comme un petit chien et je m'affale sur les coussins, il me prépare un café, après tout ce temps il commence à connaitre la maison…

« Bon, c'est quoi cette stratégie ?

_ Harry… on a tout le temps d'en parler, détends toi on bossera après »

Il me les casse. Je vais quand même pas lui dire que plus vite on aura finit plus vite il sera partit. Bon, j'admets que le travaille avance tout de même assez vite quand on bosse ici en plus du ministère. Il faut savoir faire des sacrifices dans la vie.

Alors que je sors les dossiers, la sonnette de la porte retentit et je me lève pour ouvrir. Je fais un immense sourire quand je découvre Draco sur le pas de la porte, fatigué, mais souriant.

**_à suivre..._**

J'espère que ça vous a plu, à bientôt et gros bisouXXX

* * *


End file.
